Somebody Save Me
by TheSongSmith
Summary: Sebastian Smythe looks cool and collected, but it's all just an act. Blaine stumbles across a broken Seb and can't help but want to save him. But can Blaine put the pieces back together again? And where will the relationship go? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning

**So the idea for this one has been floating around in my head for a while, and I thought I might as well commit it to print. I'm warning you now, this chapter is especially not pretty. Physical and sexual abuse in this one, but future chapters will get progressively lighter.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"SEBASTIAN!"

I can hear the yell from all the way upstairs in my bedroom, even with the door closed. Years of experience have taught me that the longer I take to get downstairs, the worse it will be, and I can't stop the twinge of nervousness in my stomach as I fly down the stairs.

"Yes, sir?" I ask quietly.

My father sits at the kitchen table with my laptop in front of him.

"_Oh shit,"_ I think.

"What the _hell_ is this?" he spits at me. I see he has a particular folder open; the folder that holds all of the pictures of naked guys I've collected. "Are you going to answer me?" he asks threateningly.

"Well, I…um…I'm…I'm gay dad," I whisper.

His rage grows. "Excuse me?" he sneers, coming closer. I back up as fast as I can, but hit a wall. I'm cornered.

He glares down at me for a minute before slapping me so hard I almost lose my balance. He takes advantage of the moment, grabbing me by the collar and throwing me against the opposite wall. I hit it hard and crumple to the floor, pain radiating from my head and throughout the rest of my body.

"No son of mine is a fag," he roars angrily.

"Dad, please," I whimper, "Just let me explain."

Instead, he kicks me hard in the ribs, and I'm pretty sure something breaks. He straddles my chest, pinning me to the floor.

"You want to be a fucking faggot?" he yells. "Fine. Then you're going to act like one."

His fist connects with my jaw, and, distracted by the pain, I don't realize what he means until it's too late. In my confusion, I fail to notice that he's managed to rip off my pajama bottoms. I struggle against him as he holds me down with one hand and undoes his belt buckle with the other, but he's too strong and his hold on me is too tight.

"You're going to be the little bitch you always were," he tells me as he removes his boxers, and I can see that this has turned him on in some sick way. He pulls my legs up suddenly, and panic rises in my chest as I realize what he's about to do.

"Dad, no…Please! Please don't do this!" I say, but it's too late. He forces himself into me without any preparation or lubrication at all. I scream loudly and I feel something tear. I can see a pool of blood spread slowly as he forces his way in and out of me. He clamps a hand down on my throat to stop me from yelling. I find myself wishing I would black out already. I feel his release, thick and sticky, inside me, and he pulls out.

"That's what you deserve for being such a freak," he spits. I'm leaving. I'll be back in two weeks, and I'd better not find you in this house when I come back."

He slams the door so hard that the metal lock breaks. There's nothing I can do but curl up and let the blackness take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the beginning for you! I really hope it interests you to see what's next, and if you want to see what the future holds please review! It makes me happy and want to write faster! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith**


	2. Help

**Blaine has arrived! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I feel terrible about today. I met Sebastian at the Lima Bean and told him about my breakup with Kurt. He's all the way in New York, and this long distance relationship was just too hard to keep up, so we mutually agreed to end things. It still made me sad though, and when Sebastian insulted him today, all my pent up frustration kind of exploded.

I felt horrible about some of the things I said to him, so I made up my mind to go and apologize. He may be smug and self-centered, but he didn't deserve all that. This is the reason I find myself parked in front of his house, trying to will myself to go in.

Taking a deep breath, I get out of the car, walk up the driveway and step onto the front porch. I reach out and knock on the door; it opens on its own. I see that the lock is broken, and I begin to worry. What happened here?

"Sebastian?" I call out. No one answers, but his car is in the driveway. He has to be here somewhere. And it's not breaking and entering if the door was unlocked, right? I let myself in and go about checking all the rooms for any sign of him.

I walk into the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. Curled up in a ball on the floor, naked, bruised, and bloody, is Sebastian. I creep closer, trying to figure out what happened, although, if I'm being honest with myself, there are really only a handful of explanations.

I crouch down in front of him. He's still breathing. I reach out and touch his shoulder gently. He recoils like I've burned him.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore," he whimpers. "I can change, dad. Please…"

And right then and there, my heart breaks for him. "Sebastian," I say softly, "It's me, Blaine."

He cautiously opens his eyes, and they grow wide he recognizes me. He's trembling, and a tear escapes him. "Help me," he whispers. "Please."

"Alright. Everything is going to be okay," I tell him, though I have no way of being sure of this. "I'm here; I'm going to help you." Slowly this time, I reach out and wipe away the wet trail on his cheek. He doesn't flinch away this time, and I take it as a good sign.

I grasp his hand lightly as I pull out my cell phone and dial 911. I tell the operator that I need an ambulance and give her Sebastian's address. She asks me what the emergency is, and I honestly can't figure out what to tell her. "It's my friend," I say. "He's hurt really bad. I don't know what happened." She says that help is on the way and I hang up.

"It's okay Sebastian, help is on the way." I'm not sure if I'm saying this for his sake or for mine. I reach out and gently run my fingers through his hair, murmuring to him until I hear the sirens outside.

He hears them too, and a look of panic plays across his face. When he speaks, his voice is so faint that I struggle to hear him over the sounds of the EMTs. "Don't leave me," he pleads softly.

"Of course I won't leave you," I tell him firmly. "I'm staying right here. Just hang in there."

The EMTs find us quickly. Sebastian refuses to let go of my hand, so they have to work around me. He cries out when they move him onto the stretcher, and the sound is heartbreaking, but he doesn't fight them like the usual Sebastian would, which is how I know that something terrible has happened to him, something I'm not sure I know how to fix.

In the ambulance, Sebastian clutches my hand tightly as the medics work on him. There are so many questions I want to ask him, but now hardly seems like the right time. Instead I talk about nothing in particular in an effort to distract him. It seems to work a little bit. His eyes stay locked on mine the whole time. Eventually I run out of things to talk about, so I start singing. The first song I think of is an old lullaby my mom used to sing to me, and I figure it'll work as well as anything else.

_Small craft in a harbor,_

_That's still and serene,_

_Give no indication what their ways have been._

_They rock at their moorings,_

_All nestled in dreams,_

_Away from the roll of the sea._

_Come fair winds to wake them tomorrow we pray,_

_Come harvest aplenty to them everyday,_

_Till guided by harbor lights they're home to stay,_

_Away from the roll of the sea…_

Sebastian closes his eyes as he listens, and his grip on my hand loosens a little bit. He breathes a little deeper, and I finish the song. When he opens his eyes again, the fear has faded a bit.

"Thanks for that," he whispers.

The fragile calm doesn't last very long. The hospital staff pull him away, and his hand slips out of my grasp. I try my best to stay with him, but some of the staff are holding me back.

"It'll be okay, Seb!" I call after him before he disappears through a door.

He must have put up some fight, because it can't be more than five minutes before someone comes to get me. When I walk into the room, Sebastian is in a full out panic, and I understand why they've let me in.

"Seb, what's wrong?" I ask gently.

"I…I'm scared." He looks like it pains him to say it.

I reach out and take his hand again. "It's alright. No one here is trying to hurt you. I'm here now. Just take some deep breaths."

Sebastian nods and tries his best. I continue to murmur to him, and it seems to calm him considerably.

We stay like that for a while, until one of the nurses speaks up. "Mr. Smythe? We're going to have to put you under anesthesia."

That panicked look is back in his eyes, and he looks at me. "Don't worry," I tell him gently. "You'll be fine. I'll be right here when you wake up." He nods slowly and they give him the medicine. His grip on my hand slackens, and I am ushered out to wait.

There are so many questions, and none of them have simple answers. Like when did I become so attached to him, and what is it exactly that I feel towards him? There's no way to find the answers now, so I sit down in a chair and wait to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? I think it could be interesting. I don't know. Please review and make me happy! And if you do I'll write faster!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith**


	3. The Truth

**Hello again! a lot of you seem to be enjoying my stories, so I'd just like to say thank you for making me feel good :) now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

_Where am I?_

Everything hurts, and there's an obnoxious beeping noise coming from somewhere over my head. I want nothing more than to sink back into the blackness so that I don't have to feel this pain. But no matter how hard I try, I can't slip back into unconsciousness. Instead, I try to figure out where I am.

I'm lying down on something, and there's what feels like a blanket over me, but it's too scratchy to be my own, so that rules out being in my bed. There's a voice coming from somewhere to the right of me, and, though I can't make out the words, it's beautiful. Whoever the voice belongs to is holding one of my hands. Slowly, I open my eyes to see who's here. It takes a minute for them to adjust to the brightness, but I can see that I'm in a hospital, and that the voice belongs to one Blaine Anderson, who is smiling at me.

"How're you feeling?" he asks.

It takes a minute to get my voice out. "I've been better." Suddenly, I remember something. "You said you never wanted to see me again. What are you doing here? And what am I doing here?"

There is sadness in his face. "Think hard," he says softly, and waits as the flashes of memory come through.

My father. He was angry. I was on the floor. There was blood. He forced his way into me, and then left me there, bleeding and broken.

I don't realize that I'm crying until Blaine reaches out and wipes away a tear. "It's okay," he murmurs. "You're safe now."

"Where do you come into this?" I ask. "You were mad at me a few hours ago."

Blaine sighs heavily. "I know, but I felt terrible about some of the things I said, so I went to apologize to you. The door was open and broken, and I thought something bad might have happened, so I went in. I found you on the floor."

Of course. Of all the people who could have found me, it had to be him. I remember little bits of what happened after he came. I remember him holding my hand, telling me that everything would be alright. I remember the panic when they took him away from me and the relief when they let him back.

"I don't understand why you helped me," I say quietly. "I've done nothing but screw up your life. Hell, I've done nothing but screw up everyone else's lives too."

He shakes his head. "We both know that's not true, Sebastian. What happened between me and Kurt had nothing to do with you. And besides, even if that was true, I still would have helped you."

This comment confuses me. "Why? I've done nothing but make trouble."

"Because," he says firmly, "You were hurt, and scared, and all alone, and I know how that feels."

I try to ask him how he'd know, but just then a sharp pain runs through my entire body. It's so sudden that I gasp.

Blaine notices. "What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"Everything hurts," I tell him somewhat begrudgingly.

He calls a nurse over, who injects something into my IV. Almost immediately, the pain disappears, and I close my eyes in relief.

"It was your dad, wasn't it?" Blaine asks quietly.

My eyes fly open again. I think about lying to him, but I just can't summon the strength to do it, especially not after he saved my life, so I nod. "How did you know?"

He looks sad again. "When I found you, your eyes were closed, and when I touched you the first time you pulled away. You…you begged me not to hurt you anymore, and you said 'dad'. You said you could change."

Now that he's mentioned it, I remember saying those things. I thought my father had come back to do it again. I feel like I should be more embarrassed about breaking down like that than I am.

"He did this to you because you're gay?" Blaine asks.

"That was his excuse this time. If it wasn't for that he'd have found something else to beat me over," I try to say as calmly as possible. He's been hitting me ever since my mom died. That was eight years ago."

"And you never told anyone?"

I shake my head. "I couldn't. Usually I'm able to hide it, but this time was…worse than the others."

"Sebastian, you were bleeding to death on the floor and you've got four broken ribs, and all you can say is 'it was worse that the others'?" he says, exasperated.

I don't answer, and he continues, softer this time. "Seb, I'm not stupid or blind. I know where you were bleeding from. He raped you, didn't he?"

I cringe at the word, because having it said aloud makes it so much more real. I nod silently as tears start coursing down my cheeks again, and I make no move to hide them. Blaine already knows that I'm broken and weak underneath the mask; there's no point in continuing the charade.

Carefully, Blaine wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry," he whispers. And, for the first time in years, I feel safe enough to stop hiding behind a disguise and let someone see the real me.

He holds me tightly as I let loose all the emotions I've been holding back all these years. He doesn't say much; just lets me let everything out, and when I'm done he pulls back a few inches to look at me.

"I'm so sorry he did those things to you. But I promise I'm never going to let anyone else hurt you even again, alright?" I nod.

"Now," he says, "If you want to, we can tell the police what he did to you. We could get him locked up for a long, long time."

But I shake my head hard. "No!" I say louder than I'd intended. "I can't. I don't want to have to tell people and face him again, and that's exactly what I'll have to do in a trial. I just don't want to see him ever again."

Blaine rubs my back soothingly. "Alright, you don't have to if you don't want to. But you can't stay in that house anymore; not with someone capable of something like this. Why don't you stay with me?"

For a moment I consider how strange this whole thing is. Not in my wildest dreams did I think I'd end up needing someone, or letting someone see me vulnerable. But then I remember that everything is different now.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to impose. You've already done so much-" but he cuts me off.

"I'm sure. I just want you to be safe, and this way I can make sure of that."

"Well, okay then." I say. "I'd love too."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Again, I really love nothing more than reviews; they make me happy, so press that button! Thanks for reading!<br>**

~TheSongSmith


	4. Home

**Hey guys! I'm trying to be good with these updates, and it's easier to update regularly if I have some shorter chapters. Longer ones will happen soon, I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After a few days, Sebastian is finally released from the hospital. I drive him over to his house so that he can grab all of his stuff, but when I pull into the driveway, he looks at the house apprehensively.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want," I tell him gently.

But he shakes his head. "No, I have to do this," he says quietly.

I walk around to the passenger side of the car and help him out. He's still in some pain, so I have to support much of his weight, and it's slow going. Once in the house, I take Sebastian through every room that might have something of his in it. I set him down on whatever I can and then pack up whatever he points to.

I try to move quickly past the entrance to the kitchen, but Sebastian stops. "I think my laptop is still in there," he says.

"Do you want to wait here and I'll go get it?"

He shakes his head. "No, I want to go." I honestly have no idea how being back in this room with affect him, but he's adamant about going, and there's nothing I can do to stop him.

I help him into the room and set him down on one of the chairs. His laptop sits on the table, and I quickly pack it. "Is that everything from in here?" I ask. He doesn't answer. When I look over, I see him staring intently at something. I follow his gaze until I see it. On the floor is the bloodstain left behind from that horrible day. I go to him and slowly put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright, Seb," I murmur, "its over."

He looks at me and gives a small smile. "I suppose it is."

We move carefully through the rest of the house, packing up everything that belongs to him. When we're done, I load everything into my car and drive over to my house. Sebastian's eyes widen slightly as he notices the other car in the driveway.

"Who else is here?" he asks nervously.

"It's just my mom," I reassure him. "I think you'll like her. My dad's away on a business trip for a while, as usual. But they're both okay with you staying here."

He nods slowly. "Do they know what happened to me?"

"Not everything," I tell him. "They just know that you were hurt badly by your dad, and you needed someplace safe to stay. They don't need to know anything more than that."

He smiles graciously at that. I help him out of the car, leaving the boxes for later. I open the door and lead Sebastian into the house.

"Blaine?" mom calls from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah mom, we're here," I call back. She pokes her head around the corner and smiles before coming over to us. She hugs me tight and kisses me on the check before turning to Sebastian.

"And you must be Sebastian," she says. She hesitates for a moment before asking, "Is it alright if I give you a hug?"

I worried that Sebastian might freak out, but instead he smiles and walks forward into her extended arms.

"It's so nice to have you," she says. She pulls back and holds him at arms length. "And you're welcome to stay for as long as you'd like, so don't feel like you're imposing by being here, alright?" he smiles at her and nods.

"Well Blaine, why don't you put Sebastian somewhere he can rest for a while? I'm almost done making lunch, I'll bring some to you boys when it's ready." With that, she returns to the kitchen.

I lead Sebastian over to the living room couch, handing him the remote and taking the seat next to him.

"You were right," he tells me quietly, "I do like her." He smiles for the first time in what feels like forever; a real smile, not the usual smirk he used to wear.

To my surprise, he scoots a little closer to me as he starts flipping through channels. He finds a movie that interests him and moves closer until he can rest his head on my shoulder. It's uncharacteristic for him, but it's not a bad thing. I cautiously put an arm around him and feel him relax into my side. We stay like that for a while, him watching the movie, me wondering why he's acting this way.

Mom comes in with two trays of food. It's the same thing she used to make me when I was little and home sick: grilled cheese (cut diagonally) and tomato soup. "Enjoy," she says as she breezes out of the room.

Sebastian eyes the food hungrily, as though he hasn't eaten in months. He carefully picks up one half of the sandwich and takes a bite. A small, happy sound escapes him, and he blushes when I look over at him.

"Sorry," he says quietly, "It's just that the hospital food sucked. And before that I only ate whatever came in a box. I haven't had a real home cooked meal in years."

I chuckle lightly. "Well, get used to it; mom cooks every day."

He smiles at that, and we eat in silence for a while. When we're done, I take both of our trays into the kitchen. I return for a moment. "I'm going to start unloading the boxes; you can just rest here for a while." He nods and I head outside to start unpacking.

I may have gone a little overboard with the "unpacking", going so far as to actually put his things away in the guest room. His clothes are all folded in the drawers, and his other stuff is set up around the room.

I go back down to tell him that I'm done, but I find him asleep on the couch. Mom is standing in the entryway, watching him. She smiles at me when I enter. "I'm so proud of you, Blaine," she says quietly. "You've done a great thing by bringing him here."

I take a look at Sebastian's sleeping form. He looks, for the first time since I found him, completely relaxed, and a small smile plays at his lips.

"You may not know it now," she says, "but you've saved this boy's life, in more ways than one." She sighs happily. "Why don't you bring him upstairs to his room, I'm sure the bed there is more comfortable than the couch."

I nod and slowly walk up to Sebastian. I carefully pick him up and carry him bridal-style to the bedroom. He doesn't wake up, but stirs slightly and snuggles closer to me. Rather than detach myself from him, I sit on the bed myself and settle him in my lap so that his head rests on my chest. I hold him securely and wait patiently for him to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't they just the cutest? As always, please review! It makes me feel special <strong>

**~TheSongSmith**


	5. Safety

**Just a short little chappie. Mostly fluff, but I wanted to write some SPOV before continuing on. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

The first thing I register when I wake up is that I'm curled up on something. It's too oddly shaped to be a couch, and it's giving off warmth. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in the arms of a sleeping Blaine Anderson.

I watch him sleep for a few minutes before reaching up and running my fingertips lightly over his cheek. He makes a small noise and leans into the touch, but doesn't wake up.

I smile as I lay my head back down on his chest. It's been so long since I've felt free enough to get close to someone like this. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

Before this whole mess, I was always afraid. No one knew it; I made sure of that. But no matter how good I was at fooling other people into thinking I was fine, I was never able to fool myself. Deep inside, I always held the fear that people would hurt me. That's why I never let them get too close. I pushed away all forms of personal relationships with anyone out of the fear that they would turn out the same way as my father. He was supposed to love me, but he didn't.

I convinced myself that it was my fault; that something was wrong with me that made me unlovable. And, if it was me that something was wrong with, then everyone I let close would do the same thing. So I pushed people away as an act of desperate self-preservation. I put on a mask, a smirk and a cocky attitude, and I kept everyone at a distance.

As cheesy as it sounds, Blaine really did change that. He refused to let me push him away. Even when he was mad at me, he was still closer to me than I wanted. I could feel myself falling in love with him, bit by bit, so I started being meaner to him. I hated myself for it, but I thought I had to protect myself.

But I was wrong. Blaine has seen me at my absolute weakest, most vulnerable, lowest point, and, instead of taking advantage of my weakness, like my father would have, Blaine protected me. He stayed by my side, and he went out of his way to help me, even though I've been nothing but mean to him.

And now, he's taken me into his home, and, currently, into his arms, for no reason other than to help me. It's a feeling that's so alien to me; knowing that someone has no ulterior motives for lending a hand.

Somehow, deep down, I know that Blaine would never hurt me. I don't know how I know, but I do. In fact, the feeling is slightly unsettling. This is the first time I've been close to someone without being afraid. But some part of me knows that I don't have to be afraid anymore. At least, not with him. Lying here, in his arms, I feel safer than I have in years.

As I watch, Blaine stirs, his hold on me tightening, before he opens his eyes. He blinks down at me for a moment before smiling.

"Hey," he murmurs, "Sleep well?"

I nod. "Better than I have in a long time," I admit. "How about you?"

He nods sleepily. "Yeah. I guess I was more tired then I thought."

Just then, his mom calls up the stairs. "Boys, dinner is ready!"

Dinner? The last thing I remember was lunch. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

Blaine glances over at the clock. "For the better part of the afternoon."

I find myself oddly disappointed when he releases his hold on me before getting up, but he turns and offers a hand. I take it carefully and let him help me down the stairs.

Surprisingly, dinner is not as awkward as I've been expecting. Blaine's mom includes me in the conversation as if I've been here for years. "So, Sebastian," she says easily, "Blaine tells me that you sing as well?"

I smile at her. "Yes ma'am."

She smiles kindly. "Sebastian, please, call me Julie. I'm not old enough for 'ma'am' yet."

I nod, slightly in awe of the grace and kindness with which she's handled my being here. She reminds me a lot of my own mother. "Okay…Julie."

She smiles again and turns to discuss something with Blaine as I think that maybe I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? I value your opinions, so please please review and let me know!<strong>

~TheSongSmith


	6. Nightmares

**Hey guys! Kind of a short and sweet one, but an important moment nonetheless.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I sit at the counter in the kitchen, reading some emails. Mom passes through on her way to bed.

"I'll call you boys in sick for this week," she tells me. "I think it might help him to have you around for a few days. I don't know what happened to that poor boy, but I can see that he's more at ease around you." She pauses. "Where is he, anyway?"

I gesture to the staircase. "Asleep in his room. I helped him get changed, and he was out almost instantly. The doctors said that he'll probably sleep a lot while he's recovering."

She nods slowly. "Well then the only thing we can do is give him time and help him as much as we can." She leans in and kisses my cheek gently before heading down the hall to her bedroom.

I'm still sitting, musing over the events of today, when a loud crash sounds upstairs. I take the stairs two at a time as a sense of dread stirs up in my stomach. I look in Sebastian's open door and see the shards of the broken lamp scattered on the floor.

"Sebastian?" A small whimper comes from the mass of sheets on the bed, and I realize that Sebastian is huddled somewhere under them.

"Please don't hurt me," he whispers, and something inside me breaks to see him like this.

"Sebastian, it's me, Blaine. I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me. Please?"

He cautiously peeks out from under the heap of blankets, and I see pure, unadulterated fear in his eyes.

"What happened?" I ask gently.

"H-He was h-here. He was going t-to hurt me." He stammers, glancing around the room nervously.

I reach out and carefully put my hand where I'm guessing his shoulder is, though it's hard to tell with all the blankets twisted up. "It's alright," I tell him, "No one was here. It was just a dream. You're safe."

Something clicks in his mind as my words reach him, but if anything he looks sadder. A choked, bitter sob rips through his chest, and I can't help myself anymore. I carefully reach out and wrap him tightly in my arms. He doesn't fight me; rather, he curls up into my chest and cries his heart out. It hurts to watch, but I have to, for his sake. Because right now it doesn't matter that he almost blinded me that one time. None of the terrible things he did matter. What does matter is that he is in desperate need of a friend, and I'm the closest thing he has.

I murmur to him softly and rub slow circles on his back, trying to soothe him. Eventually, he quiets, his sobs turning to soft whimpers as he trembles in my arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I didn't mean to break the lamp. It just sort of…happened."

I chuckle lightly into his hair. "It's alright," I tell him, "I never liked that lamp anyway."

He laughs a little too, but he's still shaking and holding onto me like his life depends on it. When I shift my weight, he whimpers and his grip tightens. "It's okay, I'm not leaving," I reassure him. "Why don't you come downstairs with me for a while?" Sebastian nods against my chest, so I carefully pull him to his feet.

In the kitchen, with Sebastian in tow, I grab bowls and spoons. He watches me curiously. I go to the freezer and pull out several tubs of ice cream, setting them on the counter. I turn to him with a smile. "Chocolate, vanilla, or cookies and cream?" I ask. "Or maybe all of them?"

He smiles back, just a little bit. "Chocolate and cookies and cream, please."

I nod. "Excellent choice. You know, my mom always says there's nothing in life a little ice cream can't help."

His smile widens as he takes the bowl from me. "I'd have to agree with her on that."

I grab my own bowl and lead him over to the couch. "I'm sorry for all this," he mumbles.

But I shake my head. "Don't be. I knew when I found out what happened that this wasn't going to be easy, but I signed on anyway. I knew exactly what I was getting into. I'd like to help, if you'll let me."

He looks up at me, surprised, but leans against me. "You've helped so much already," he says. "More than you could ever know, just because you've been there for me. You…" he flushes a light pink, but continues anyway. "You make me feel safe, like I can be myself. I can break down in front of you, and I don't have to worry about you being mad or making fun of me. That's…not something I'm used to."

I put an arm around his shoulders protectively. "I'll always be here for you," I tell him gently, and I smile. "Even if it's after midnight and you're breaking lamps and having a total meltdown, I'll still be here."

A small giggle escapes him, and he seems genuinely surprised by it. "Thanks," he says simply.

He leans his head against my shoulder, and I frown. "You look tired," I say, pulling him up from the couch. "Come on; let's get you back to sleep."

I clean up our midnight snack and lead him back upstairs, but when we reach his room, he looks in the doorway apprehensively, and his grip on me tightens. "Sebastian?" I say softly, and when he turns to look at me I see the anxiety in his eyes. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" I ask impulsively. I'm almost sure he'll say 'no', preferring to deal with things by himself, but then I remember that that was the old Sebastian.

To my surprise, he nods slowly, relief washing over his face. "Alright then." I take him into my room instead and sit him down on the bed. "I'm going to go change; don't worry, I'll be back. Feel free to get comfortable." I go into the bathroom to get changed. I'm not sure exactly what I was thinking inviting him to spend the night with me, but it seemed to make him feel better, so I can't be too bad at this.

When I return, Sebastian is under the blankets, awaiting my return. I climb in next to him, and, though I want to pull him into my arms, I refrain. I don't want to scare him off. However, soon enough he shifts closer to me, laying his head on my shoulder, and I allow myself to put my arms around him.

"Thanks," he mumbles sleepily. Within a few minutes, soft snores come from him as he finally sleeps peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think! I look forward to hearing your feedback, so please review!<strong>

~TheSongSmith


	7. Breakfast

**Hello again, dear readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

When I wake up, I find myself in an unfamiliar room. Even more startling than that is the fact that I'm sprawled across Blaine's chest. For a moment I panic, wondering how I ended up here, but then I remember the happenings of last night, and a hot blush creeps across my face.

I carefully extricate myself from Blaine and bring my knees up to my chest, holding my head in my hands. There's really only one word to describe how I feel now, and that word is stupid. I feel stupid. Not only did I act like a child, but I let him closer than I should have. Before he wakes up, I try to regain any shred of the person I was before all this, but it's a lot harder then you'd think.

Just then, Blaine opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Hey," he murmurs sleepily, "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," I reply, trying to keep my voice cold and distant. Did it always take this much effort to pretend to hate him?

"What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine, so leave me alone." This comes out harsher than I intended, but instead of pushing him away, it seems to have the opposite effect. I try to get up, but Blaine wraps a hand around my arm. Not hard, mind you, just enough to keep me in place.

"I'm not letting you do this," he says firmly.

"Oh?" I scoff, "And what exactly are you not letting me do?"

His grip on my arm tightens a little bit. "I'm not letting you push me away," he says hotly. "No matter how much you don't want to admit it, we both know you need me right now. And I know that that's scary to you, but I just want to help, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Go ahead and hate me, I don't care. But I refuse to be pushed away." He releases my arm then, turning away from me and rummaging in a dresser.

I feel really terrible now. All Blaine's been trying to do is help me, and all I've done is be a coward. "I…I don't hate you," I venture softly. He turns around and looks at me with surprise, but doesn't speak.

"You're right. I am scared. I've never needed anyone because I've never had anyone I could rely on. I relied on myself. I…I don't know how to deal with this. The only way I've ever dealt with anything was by hiding behind my attitude." I pause, taking a breath. "I'm sorry."

Slowly, Blaine comes over and sits down next to me again. "Sebastian, I know that this is hard for you, but you don't have to be afraid. I want to help you, but if you keep yourself locked up in that shell, then no one can help you."

He raises a hand towards me, and I instinctively flinch away from it. His face grows concerned as the hand settles gently on my shoulder. "Let me clear one thing up right now," he says gravely, "There will be times when I might be upset with you. But I swear to you that no matter what, I will _never_ raise a hand against you. It doesn't matter how upset I am. I promise never hurt you or be violent towards you. Do you understand?"

I nod slowly, looking down at my lap. I feel his hand move from my shoulder up to my chin, gently pulling it up, making my gaze meet his. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but all I ask is that you stop hiding from me and try to let me in. That means if something is bothering you, or if you're upset, or scared, or angry, or anything else, you'll talk to me. And if you promise me you'll try to open up, I'll promise to always be there for you and to do everything I can to help."

I examine his face carefully for any sign that this is a trick, but all I see is sincerity. "Alright," I murmur, "It's a deal."

He gives me an adorably goofy grin. "Want to go down and have breakfast, or do you want me to bring it up?" he asks.

"I'll go down," I tell him. "I'm feeling a bit better today."

Blaine puts his arm around my shoulders anyway as we make our way down the stairs, just in case I slip and fall or something. I expect to see Julie in the kitchen, but she's nowhere to be found. "Where's you're mom?" I ask curiously.

"She had to go to work," he explains, setting me down at the table.

For a second I hesitate. "What day is it?"

He smiles at me. "It's Monday."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be in school if it's Monday?"

He chuckles lightly. "Well look who's turned into the attendance police," he teases. "Mom called me in sick all week so I could stay here with you. She called you in too."

I nod, not having even thought about school. What are the Warblers going to think when I don't show up? I don't have a chance to really think about it, though, because Blaine speaks again.

"Now," he says, turning to me with a smile, "What shall we make this morning?"

"You're…going to cook something?" I ask. He nods as if this should have been obvious. "Alright, well…what can you make?"

He thinks for a moment. "I can make pancakes, or waffles. I can make bacon and eggs. And there's always toast." He laughs.

"I haven't had pancakes in years," I say. The simple fact surprises even me.

Blaine just smiles. "Pancakes it is. Now, what kind of pancakes?"

When I give him a look, he sighs dramatically. "You poor sheltered child! Didn't anyone ever inform you about the various species of pancakes?"

I stare at him like he has three heads. "I wasn't aware that pancakes came in different…species."

He laughs and gets down to informing me. "Well there's regular pancakes, but that's just boring, isn't it? So then there's blueberry pancakes and pancakes with strawberries. Ooh! And chocolate chip pancakes!"

He looks like a little boy in a candy store. "Um…why don't we go with chocolate chip? That doesn't sound too hard." Blaine bounces up and down for a minute before dashing to the pantry and pulling things out. I follow, a little slower.

"Excellent choice_ monsieur_," he says, trying to fake a French accent while waving various ingredients and supplies in the air, almost dropping them.

It makes me laugh harder than I have in a while, and I have to hold onto the counter to stop myself from sinking to the floor. "What's so funny?" he asks.

It takes me a minute to answer through my giggles. "I just think you look more like the Swedish Chef than a French chef."

Blaine starts bouncing around the kitchen yelling "SCHMORGEDYBORG," and I laugh so hard that I lose my grip on the counter and fall on my ass. "Are you okay?" he asks, running over to help me up.

"Yeah," I wheeze, trying to remember how to breathe. When I finally get a hold of myself, Blaine leads me over to the counter and starts measuring things. "Can I help?" I ask.

He smiles at me. "Of course you can help!" he sets me to work mixing pancake batter, and when it's time to add the chocolate chips, he dumps almost the whole bag into the bowl. "What?" he says in response to my look, "You can never have too many chocolate chips!"

We make the pancakes and sit side by side to eat them. "So," Blaine asks, "do you miss the guys at Dalton yet?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Well, actually, I…can I tell you a secret?" I ask timidly. He nods, so I continue. "To be honest I…I never…" I struggle to find the right words.

"You hated being at Dalton, didn't you?" he asks.

I blush, embarrassed, before speaking. "Kind of. I mean, the Warblers are great, but…I never really felt like I…belonged there. You know what I mean?"

To my surprise, Blaine nods. "Yeah, I understand. I mean, at first I was just glad to be out of my old school, but, besides the Warblers, I didn't really have anything to keep me there." He pauses. "Do you think you want to go back when you're healed?"

I lay my head on my arms, frustrated. This is the same question I've been asking myself these past few days. "I honestly have no idea," I tell him. "Are you happier at McKinley then you were at Dalton?"

He thinks for a moment. "I think so. I mean, the New Directions are different from the Warblers. They're more like a family to me than anything else. They always support each other, no matter what. And, though it may not always be as sane as Dalton, I've come to love it in some weird way. I belong there." He thinks for a moment. "Maybe you'd like to transfer there."

I snort at the very idea. "If I ever went to McKinley, the New Directions would skin me alive. They hate me."

"That's not…exactly true. They hate the old you," he points out. "But you're not like that anymore."

I shake my head. "Somehow I think they'd have a hard time believing that I've changed. They'll accuse me of some sort of plot to tear you guys apart, or they'll think I'm a spy or something. And I can't exactly blame them, considering my past behavior."

Blaine puts an arm around my shoulders. "If you want to go to McKinley, I could make sure they wouldn't bother you. I could even get you into the New Directions, if you still wanted to perform."

"And get me back out alive? That would be quite a feat."

He shakes his head. "No it wouldn't. Like I said, the New Directions are a family. If I asked them to behave, they would, even though they won't like it. I can't promise any friendliness on their part, but if I can convince them not to kill you, you'd get a chance to show them that you really have changed."

I sit in stunned silence for a moment. "You would do that for me?" I ask. "They'd be mad at you."

He just shrugs. "For a while, maybe, but they'd get over it. And yes, if it's something you wanted, I'd do whatever I could to make it happen."

I smile at him. "Good to know. I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I appreciate all comments, so please review!<strong>

~TheSongSmith


	8. Chat

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long to get out, I've been super busy lately. But here's some adorableness for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

As much as he tries to hide it, I can tell that Sebastian is still in some pain, so after breakfast I make him go back upstairs into bed. He grumbles about it, which is how I can tell that he's starting to feel better, but he complies anyway. "Want to watch a movie?" I ask. He nods, so I show him the DVDs I brought up. He chooses one and I put it onto the DVD player before going to the door.

"Uh…Wait!" Sebastian calls softly. When I turn to look at him he stares down at his lap. "I was wondering if…you know, if you didn't have anything else to do, you'd…like to stay with me?" he mumbles, a pink tinge spreading over his face.

I smile at him. "Sure, I'd love to." I sit next to him on the bed and he scoots a little closer to me.

It's not long before Sebastian is fast asleep against my shoulder. I take the opportunity to really look at him. For once, he looks peaceful. I have to admit that it's really strange to see Sebastian Smythe vulnerable and genuine, but it's not a bad thing. It's actually kind of interesting to think that, all this time, I never even guessed that the Sebastian I knew was just a shell for the real person.

If someone had told me three weeks ago that the real Sebastian Smythe is quiet, timid, and actually kind of friendly, I would have laughed. The idea of a genuine, introverted version of the boy I thought I knew seemed completely absurd just a few weeks ago. But now this new version of him is fast asleep next to me. And, I have to say, I never imagined I would enjoy spending time with Sebastian Smythe quite as much as I do. The thought brings me back to a question that's been bothering ever since that day I found him on the floor. What is it that I really feel for this boy, and why do I feel it?

I don't have too much time to reflect on this, because soon my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pick it up as quickly as I can so as not to disturb him, but the buzzing doesn't even make Sebastian stir. Looking down at my phone, I see Mercedes' number blinking on the screen.

"Hello?" I say softly. I don't want to wake him up with my conversation, but I really don't want him to wake up alone, so I settle for being quiet.

"Hey Blaine!" Mercedes answers cheerily. "Where were you today? I missed you!"

I sigh, trying to figure out how to explain this to her without telling her about Sebastian. As much as I don't want to keep things from her, I don't want to tell anyone about his predicament unless he gives me permission. "I was home. I won't be in for the rest of this week, actually."

Her voice grows worried. "Why not? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assure her. "I just have to…take care of some things," I say carefully, watching the boy at my side.

"Well do you want me to come over some time this week? I could bring your homework or something and we could chill."

"No!" I say louder than I intended. Sebastian's nose wrinkles for a second, but he doesn't wake up. "I mean, no, that's alright, my mom already picked it up for me."

"What are you hiding from me?" she says critically. "And don't tell me it's nothing because I know you better than that."

I hesitate. "Look, Mercedes, it's not what you think. Yes, something is going on here, but it's nothing bad. I just can't tell you yet. Please, please, please don't tell anyone about this. I promise that when I can tell you, you'll be the first to know. I just really need you to not come over this week until I can explain everything."

She sighs over the phone. "Okay Blaine, if it means that much to you, I won't say a word and I won't come over. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I know you are, 'cedes," I say, "but you don't have to worry. I'm fine, I promise."

"Alright," she concedes, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Definitely. I'll tell you what's going on as soon as I can."

I hang up with her, but her call only gives me another question. How long am I going to be able to keep this from the New Directions? I don't want to tell any of them until I get back to school, that way I can tell them all at once and explain the truth. But it's not going to be easy to keep it from them if they think I'm in trouble.

Shortly after, while I'm still pondering this new development, the phone buzzes again. A still-sleeping Sebastian burrows further into my shoulder, and I carefully put an arm around him as I answer.

"Hello?"

My mother's voice greets me from the other end of the line. "Hi honey. I'm just calling to check up on you boys. How is Sebastian doing?"

"He's alright, all things considered," I tell her. "I got him to come downstairs and eat breakfast, and then I brought him back to bed. He's asleep; I'm sitting with him now."

"That's good," she says, "He can use all the rest he can get. I talked to his doctor at the hospital, and they want him to come in Friday afternoon for a check up. Will you be able to take him?"

Getting Sebastian back to the hospital is going to be quite a feat, but somehow I'll manage it. "Sure, I'll take him."

"Thanks dear. I'll leave you two be. I'll be home to make dinner tonight. See you later!"

After she hangs up, I sit back and try to relax and clear my head, cradling Sebastian to my chest in the process. He looks almost happy this way, and I commit myself to watching the rest of the movie and not worrying about what the future holds.

Around an hour later, Sebastian stirs, a frown painted upon his face. A small whimper escapes him as his eyebrows furrow, and that is how I know something is wrong. I wake him up as quickly as possible, before the nightmare gets too bad. He wakes with a gasp and initially tries to pull away from me in terror. I manage to keep my arms around him as the dream fades away, and when he recognizes me, he stops struggling.

He hangs his head, looking embarrassed and utterly defeated, and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Sorry," he mutters.

Gently, I coerce him to lie back down on my chest, keeping my arms tight around him. A shudder runs through him. "Why is this happening to me?" he asks bitterly. "I just don't know what's wrong with me."

I carefully raise his chin until he looks me in the eye. "It's not your fault," I tell him gently. "You've been through something terrible, and you can push away those memories while you're awake, but when you're asleep that doesn't work."

He sighs heavily into my shirt. "It's not fair that he gets to haunt my dreams too," he mumbles. "Will they ever go away?"

I wish that I could tell him for certain that the bad dreams will go away soon, but I'm not sure of that. "Well," I say carefully, trying not to upset him further, "I can't say that for sure, but I think there are ways to reduce them at least."

He looks up at me questioningly and sniffles. "Like what?"

I think about this. "Uh, well…I think talking about it might help. Maybe if you can get some of these memories out while you're awake, they won't invade your dreams as often."

"Like…with a shrink?" he asks uneasily.

I hesitate. "That's one option. But if you don't want to do that…I think maybe even just talking about it with someone you trust could help too."

He nods against my shirt, contemplating. Then he looks up at me nervously. "If I wanted to talk about it, would you…could I…talk to you?"

The question surprises me a little bit, not only because I didn't expect him to want to talk about his past in the first place, but also because it means that I'm someone he trusts. "Of course you can talk to me," I tell him firmly. "I told you, I'll always be here for you. If you want to talk, I promise I'll be here to listen."

He nods again. "Hey Blaine? I…I made a decision." I wait patiently for him to continue. "When I'm cleared for normal activity, I'd…I'd like to go to McKinley with you. That is, if that's alright…" he trails off hesitantly.

I hold him a little tighter, trying to convey my feeling. "That's great. We can talk to mom about it tonight."

He is quiet and tense for a few moments, and I rub his back gently, trying to get him to relax. "I miss living in Paris," he murmurs suddenly.

I sense that this is the beginning of something he'd like to talk about. "Why's that?" I ask, showing that I want to hear this.

"Because that was the happiest time in my life." A faint smile lights up his face as he continues. "Back then I still had my mom, and we would go out into the city after school or on a weekend or something and just enjoy life. We'd start walking down a street we'd never been on before and just see what we found." His smile fades. "But then that all ended."

He pauses, and I continue to rub his back, hoping to keep him calm enough to talk to me. "What happened?" I prod gently.

"My mom and I were driving back from one of our adventures, and we…we got into an accident. I survived, but she…" he pauses to collect himself. "She died on impact. That's when my father starting abusing me. I think he blamed me for her death. And I blamed myself too," he whispers.

My hold on him tenses a little bit. "Sebastian, you can't blame yourself. You were just a kid, and it was an accident. A terrible thing happened, but it wasn't your fault."

He sighs. "I know that now. But back then, I thought that it was my fault, and that I deserved the abuse from my dad. I thought it was just…punishment for doing something bad. I didn't understand. Anyway, that lasted for a few years and then good old dad decided to move us to Lima, Ohio. I didn't want to leave Paris, but I had no where else to go," he says sadly. "Eventually, I figured out that what he was doing was wrong, and once I threatened to tell someone. That was the worst beating I ever got. He told me that if I ever told anyone, he'd kill me. He said he'd tell people that I was the reason my mom died." He sniffles again, and my heart breaks for him once more.

"So you never told anyone." I say softly. Finally, the pieces are starting to fall into place. I understand now, why he had to hide himself away. He nods in response. "I can't say I know how you feel," I tell him, "But I definitely understand why you did what you did."

This seems to jog something in his memory. "Blaine," he says slowly, "in the hospital, when I asked you why you helped me, you said that it was because I was hurt and alone and scared. You said you knew how that feels. How do you know?" He looks up at me hesitantly, as if he thinks I'll be mad at him for asking. I try to smile at him to tell him that it's okay.

"Some pretty bad stuff has happened to me too," I explain. "Before I came to Dalton, I went to another school, and people there…they hated me. They used to bully me every day, and I hated being in school. Anyway, one day this group of guys from the school grabbed me off the sidewalk and pulled me into their car. They drove out to this abandoned field and almost beat me to death. They left me there for dead, and no matter how loud I yelled…no one came to rescue me. After that, I just…I shut down for a while. So I understand why you acted the way you did." It amazes me how hard this still is to talk about, but I continue on for Sebastian's sake. "And when I saw you hurt, and afraid, I wanted to be the one who would rescue you like I wish someone would have done for me."

He studies my face carefully for a moment before reaching up and brushing his fingertips gently across my cheek. It takes me a minute to realize that I was crying, and that it was his way of trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry they hurt you."

I rub his arm reassuringly. "Not your fault," I tell him softly, "But thanks. I want you to know that, even though I haven't been through exactly the same thing you went through, I still understand the emotional pain you're dealing with. I came out on the other side of it, and I turned out pretty well. You can get through this too."

He nods, thinking about this. "Did you ever have nightmares like me?" he asks quietly.

"Yes," I tell him. "I used to get them exactly like you do. But they went away after I started talking about what happened."

He shakes his head a little absentmindedly. "I just can't believe anyone could hurt someone like you. You're always kind and honest. How could anyone do that to you?"

I shrug. "Hate isn't governed by fairness," I say. "But what they did made me stronger, and it made me a better person in the end."

He observes me carefully for a second before settling back down in my arms. "Thank you for telling me," he says softly. "I still don't know how I got so lucky; ending up here with you. But thank you."

I run my fingers lightly through his hair. "You had a right to know," I tell him. "And thank you for telling me about what happened." He nods sleepily as his eyelids start to droop. "Go back to sleep, Seb," I say softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

He snuggles closer to me and I wrap my arms around him. This seems to comfort him, and he quickly falls asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Aren't they just the cutest? As always, please review and let me know how I'm doing!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith**


	9. The Appointment

**Another chapter up! Woohoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The rest of the week passes with the same routine as Monday. Sebastian and I eat breakfast and hang out for a while each day, and then he rests for a few hours. I always stay with him because, while he still occasionally has nightmares, they seem to happen less frequently when I'm around. We sleep in the same bed each night because, for some reason, it's the only thing that makes him feel safe enough that he can sleep peacefully.

On Friday morning, I wake up before Sebastian and watch him sleep for a while. Eventually, he opens his eyes and yawns. He looks at me and smiles. "Morning," he murmurs sleepily. He watches me for a second. "What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

I try to figure out how to tell him this without upsetting him. "Nothing, Seb. It's just that…we have an appointment today," I say carefully.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What kind of appointment?"

"Well, your doctor from the hospital wants you to come in this afternoon for a check up to see how you're healing. They'll tell us if you're cleared to go back to school and stuff like that."

At once, Sebastian's expression fills with fear, and he pulls his knees up to his chest, trying to go back into his shell, but I grab his arm gently before he gets too far and pull his chin up to make him look at me. "Wait," I say softly, "Before you freak out, remember our deal. You promised to talk to me instead of closing yourself off. Please, tell me what's wrong."

This, at least, seems to bring him back a little. "I…I don't know," he mumbles uneasily, "I'm just scared."

I put an arm around him. "Okay, what are you scared of?" I ask gently.

"I don't know. I just…I don't like hospitals. They scare me."

"Well, I can understand that, considering what landed you there in the first place. But this isn't going to be the same," I explain. "It's just going to be one doctor, and they're just going to check your injuries to make sure they're healing properly. They're not going to hurt you, and you don't have to stay there."

Sebastian takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "Will you…will you stay with me?" he asks quietly.

I smile reassuringly. "Absolutely, if it will make you feel better."

He nods and exhales loudly. "Okay. Then I'll do it."

I can still see that he is nervous, but I've somehow managed to keep him from reverting back into his shell again. Together, we go downstairs to eat before getting dressed. While Sebastian is dressing, I stand in the doorway with my back to him, enough to give him privacy while still allowing him to see me. Normally he is not quite so clingy, but his nerves are on edge today because of the appointment, so I'm trying to do everything I can to help.

When we're both ready to go, I lead him outside to my car and start the drive to the hospital. When I look over at him, Sebastian is staring out the window with a worried expression. I reach over and take his hand.

"Relax," I say softly. "It's going to be okay."

He nods and smiles a little bit. However, his tranquility only lasts until we pull into the parking lot. Then, he is tense and on edge again. I'm worried that he's going to have a full out panic attack, so when he gets out of the car, I wrap an arm around his waist. The simple contact seems to calm him, at least a little.

We wait for a few minutes in the waiting room, Sebastian's foot tapping against the tiles nervously. I try to maintain as much contact with him as possible, because it seems to be the only thing helping. When they call his name, he jumps a little, but gets up and follows me into an exam room.

The nurse asks him to sit on the hospital bed, and he cringes, but complies. She checks his blood pressure and other important things while Sebastian keeps a firm grip on my hand. When she leaves, he looks at me quizzically. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks.

It takes me a minute to realize how worried I must look. "Sebastian, you're shaking. You need to calm down."

He wipes his free hand across his face. "I know," he says quietly. "I'm sorry. I really am trying."

I rub his arm reassuringly. "I know you are," I tell him gently. "Just take some deep breaths. I'm not going anywhere, and as long as I'm here, you're safe."

He nods and tries to focus on his breathing. It helps a little bit, but not much, so I come up with a new plan. Maybe I can get him to stop thinking about it so much. "So," I say before I even know what I'm doing, "We're going to need a plan if we don't want the New Directions to kill you."

This, at least, makes him laugh. "Yeah, we should probably have a plan. Have anything in mind?"

I think for a moment. "Well…maybe it would be easier if we already had a few of them on our side when I bring it up to the whole group."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"If we can get a couple of them alone and change their minds about you, maybe they could help me convince the rest of them."

He nods thoughtfully. "So who did you have in mind?"

I try to consider who would be the most likely to listen to me. "Mercedes would listen to me. So would Tina and Artie. Why don't we try it with them, see if we can get them to listen?"

"Okay," he agrees, but then hesitates. "Are you sure about Mercedes, though?"

I giggle a little at his expression. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…she can be…" he blushes and huffs. "She scares me, okay?"

I manage to hold back the laugh that wants to come out. "It'll be okay," I tell him, "She might come off that way, but she's really sweet once you get to know her. Besides, she likes me. She won't hurt you, I promise."

This seems to appease him. We work out the specifics of our plan, and I notice gleefully that he's stopped shaking. When the doctor comes in, however, Sebastian's grip on my hand becomes almost painful. "Shhh," I murmur in his ear, trying to soothe him, "It's okay. I'm right here."

He nods and takes a deep breath, his grasp loosening slightly. He manages to stay calm long enough for the doctor to examine him, but I notice his gaze sliding to the door more than once. When it does, I rub my thumb over the back of his hand gently, and he relaxes.

"Well," the doctor says, "You're healing nicely, Mr. Smythe. I'd say you'll be well enough to get on with your regular life by next week."

Sebastian nods, but doesn't speak, so I thank the doctor myself. As soon as he exists, Sebastian hops off the bed and into my arms, burying his head in my shoulder. He takes a shaky breath. "Can we go home now?" he asks.

"Yeah, let's go home." I lead him out to the car, and with each mile we put between us and the hospital, his anxiety dissipates until the boy I've come to know sits beside me again.

When I open his door, he hugs me, smiling. "Thank you," he says simply. We go into the house together and sit down on the couch.

"So," I say, "Shall we get our plan underway?"

He nods as I send a text to Mercedes.

_Come over after school today with Tina and Artie. Gonna tell you what's going on. Don't tell the others anything yet._

Her reply comes quickly.

_We'll be there at 3._

Sebastian leans against my shoulder. "You're sure about this?" he asks.

"Absolutely." I just hope that I'm right in telling him this, because if this doesn't work, I don't know what will.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUNNNN! Sorry for the cliff, but it had to happen. As always, reviews make me write faster so please click that button!<strong>

~TheSongSmith


	10. The Plan

**Well here it is! I was in a writing mood, and I kind of new what I wanted to happen, so I wrote this one early. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Right before 3 o' clock rolls around, I settle Sebastian in his bedroom. He looks nervous.

"Blaine," he says before I go back downstairs, "What if you're wrong and this doesn't work?"

I pull the blanket over him. "It _will_ work, Seb. I promise, one way or another, you'll go to McKinley with me. Now stop worrying."

He sighs and nods as I hand him the remote for the TV. "Okay," he says quietly, "Well I'll be here if you need me."

I squeeze his hand gently as the doorbell rings. Leaving his door open a crack so that he can call to me if he needs me, I open the front door to see Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

"Hi, guys," I greet them cheerily, "I missed you." I get hugs from Mercedes and Tina as all three of them come inside. I lead them over to the living room and sit down with them.

"So what's going on, Blaine?" Mercedes asks. "Are you okay?"

I smile at her concern. "I'm fine," I reassure her, "I've just been taking care of something this week, and I need to talk to you guys about it." They all nod, waiting for me to go on. "I'm telling you this because you're my friends, and I really need to know that you'll support me, even if you don't like what I have to say."

Tina looks worried. "Of course we'll support you, Blaine. That's what friends do. What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath. "Well, you all know that about a week ago, Kurt and I broke up. That day I went to get coffee, and I ran into Sebastian Smythe there." The expressions that cross their faces make me wonder if they'll keep quiet long enough to let me explain, but I continue. "He said some things that annoyed me, and I was already upset, so I kind of went off on him. I said some horrible things, and afterwards I felt so bad about it, so I went over to his house to apologize."

Mercedes interrupts. "Blaine, why would you even bother apologizing to that guy? All he does is hurt you!"

I hold a hand up to her. "Please, just let me finish the story before you say anything." She nods, consenting. "So when I got there, the door was broken, and I thought something bad might have happened, so I went in." I have to pause for a moment, because the memory of the way I found Sebastian is too horrible. "I found him unconscious on the floor in the kitchen, bruised and bleeding. And, when I touched him, he freaked out. He was terrified that I was going to hurt him."

Artie's eyebrows furrow. "I'm sorry, but I can't even imagine what a terrified Sebastian would even look like."

I sigh. "I know. I couldn't either, until I saw it. Anyway, later I found out that it was his dad who did it to him. He'd been beating him since he was a kid. And when his dad found out he's gay, he…he beat him and then…he raped him."

I see shock echo across their faces. "That's horrible," Tina whispers.

I nod. "Yeah. So, when I found him, I called an ambulance, and at the hospital he begged me not to leave him. And when I say begged, I mean _begged._ He was just…terrified. And you know me; I couldn't leave anyone like that, even if they had done terrible things to me. And when they were going to release him, I couldn't let him go back there, knowing he would be hurt again. So, I…I invited him to come live with me."

At this, Mercedes can't keep her silence any longer. "Now hold on. I'm all for helping those in need, but are you telling me that you've had the kid who almost blinded you last year living with you? He's done horrible things to you, Blaine, and to us. How could you?" she says accusingly.

"Just let me explain, please. I know that you know him as the guy who was always making trouble, who hurt us. I'm trying to tell you that that's not true anymore. The Sebastian you all know was just a defense mechanism to protect the real Sebastian. And the real Sebastian is the one I've been living with for a week. He's hurt and scared and vulnerable, and he protected himself by being a jerk." I hesitate. "He's transferring to McKinley next week, and all I'm asking is that you give him a chance to show you that he's changed."

The three of them look at each other for a moment. Tina speaks first. "I guess we can give him a chance," she says to the others. She turns to me. "You have me on your side, Blaine."

Artie nods. "Me too."

"Mercedes?" I ask hesitantly.

She sighs. "Fine, Blaine, but only because you're my friend. And if he does something, I reserve the right to say I told you so."

I smile and hug her. "Thanks, 'cedes. You won't regret it, I promise."

Tina looks around the room. "Well, where is he? Do we get to meet this new and improved Sebastian?"

"Sure," I tell her. "Just wait here for a minute while I get him."

I go upstairs and find Sebastian watching something on TV. He looks up nervously when I enter. "What happened? How did everything go?"

I smile at him. "Great, actually. They'd like to see you."

He nods and climbs out of bed, following me down the stairs. He clutches my hand tightly when the group comes into view, and stands a little bit behind me as if he thinks one of them is going to attack him.

"Hi Sebastian," Tina says, smiling. "It's nice to…meet the real you." She extends her hand, and he shakes it.

"…You too?" He replies awkwardly, and they both laugh.

Mercedes looks at him for a moment. "Look, Sebastian, I don't trust you," she says. "But Blaine asked me to give you a chance, and he's my friend. So let me make this clear. I'm giving you one chance, but if it turns out that you've got something bad planned, Blaine won't be able to stop me."

He nods as if he'd expected this. "I understand. After what I've done, I wouldn't trust me either. But I want to thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself. I won't let you down."

"Well," Artie says, "Everyone deserves a chance. I guess we'll see you at school."

I walk them to the door and say goodbye. As I close it behind them, I hear a sigh of relief behind me. "See," I say to Sebastian, "I told you it would work!"

He smiles at me. "You were right," he admits. "Thank you."

Together, we walk back up the stairs and flop down on the bed. "You look exhausted," I tell him. This is probably the longest he's been awake this week. He just nods, and when I open my arms to him, he moves closer, laying his head on my shoulder.

I begin stroking his hair absentmindedly, but he doesn't seem to mind. "Three down," I say conversationally.

"Yeah, and about a million more to go," He mumbles back.

"Well, I believe in you. I think we can do it."

He smiles for a minute and looks like he wants to reply, but sleep overcomes him, and his soft breathing fill the room.

Smiling, I reach for my phone to call my mom. I tell her what the doctor said. She agrees to call McKinley and work on getting Sebastian transferred there. "So, how is he?" she asks, almost fondly.

"Tired," I reply. "He was really nervous all morning, so that took a lot out of him. But he's sleeping now."

"Alright, well I'll keep you posted on the school situation." She pauses. "You know, as long as he's asleep, it might do you some good to get some rest too. You've spent so much time worrying about him this week. Why don't you take a nap?"

I sigh. "Alright, mom. I'll try."

"Good. See you boys later."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I appreciate all comments, so please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith**


	11. A Chance

**Hello all! Miss me? I missed you too! Many of you have been waiting to see what happens next, so here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

On Monday, I go back to school. Sebastian doesn't start until Wednesday. It feels weird to not have him with me all the time. I've been dreading this day because I know that today is the day I have to try to get the rest of the New Directions to accept Sebastian, and I have no idea how I'm going to do that yet.

Being apart from him makes me worry more, which is why, on Monday morning, I hand him a cell phone. He looks at me curiously, and I explain. "This phone has only my cell phone number and my mom's number in it right now. If you ever get scared, or lonely, or you just want to talk, I want you to text me. I promise I'll answer as quickly as I can."

He nods, turning the phone over in his hand. "I will, Blaine, I promise. You don't have to worry, I'll be fine."

I turn back to look at him once more before I leave, and he waves me away, but I can tell that he's nervous too. My morning classes pass in a blur, and I don't really pay attention to any of the teachers. When lunch finally rolls around, I decide it's time to get my plan underway. I track down Mr. Schuester, finally finding him in his office, and knock quietly at the open door.

He looks up from his desk and smiles. "Nice to see you again, Blaine," he says airily. "The group really missed you." He pauses for a minute, looking at me, and frowns. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

I take a seat in front of his desk. "Kind of. I…I have a little bit of a problem."

He nods. "Okay, well how can I help?"

I explain the whole story to him. He looks mildly surprised when I tell him that the boy I found was Sebastian, but he doesn't interrupt. When I finish, he looks contemplative. "I hate to ask this, but…you're sure he's genuine?"

I sigh. I have a feeling this will be the response from most people. "Yes, I'm sure. You didn't see him, Mr. Schue. He was terrified. He's different now, I swear. And, if by some chance I'm wrong, I'll take full responsibility for anything he does."

He nods, thinking. "Alright, that seems fair. But how are we going to convince the others?"

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "Mercedes, Tina, and Artie met with him the other day, and they agreed to give him a chance. I guess I'm just going to have to try explaining it to the others the best I can. I'm not asking them to be his friends. I just want them to give him a chance to prove that he's changed."

"Well, we'll try talking to the group today. Hopefully you'll have enough people on your side to change the minds of the others."

I nod and thank him. The rest of the day drags on. In the middle of French class, I pull out my cell phone and send a message to Sebastian.

"_How are you?"_

It only takes a minute to get a reply. "_I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. How did your talk with Shue go?"_

"_Good,"_ I answer. "_He's on board. Going to talk to the group today; let you know how it goes."_

"_Thanks. See you later!"_

I feel a little better knowing that he's alright, but by the time glee club rehearsal starts, I'm anxious again. Mr. Schue says that I have something to talk to the group about and motions me to the front of the room. I recount the story, but purposely leave Sebastian's name out of it, telling them instead that I found a boy who would like to be a part of the group. They all murmur amongst themselves, and one asks why I'm asking them about it. I take a deep breath because I know this will be the tough part. "I'm asking," I say quietly, "Because the boy I found is someone none of you like very much."

"Who is it?" someone else calls out.

"I'll tell you," I reply, "But you have to promise to let me explain before you say anything." Now or never. "The boy I found is Sebastian Smythe." A collective gasp goes up from the group, but I continue. "Please, guys. He's different now. And I'm not asking you to trust him right away; I'm only asking that you give him a chance to prove that he's changed."

There is silence all around, and Mercedes stands up and comes to stand next to me. "It's true, guys," she says, eliciting shock from some members of the group. "I've met him, and, as much as I hate to say it, Blaine is right about this. He is different. And I personally think that he deserves a chance. It's only fair."

One by one, the New Directions agree to give him a shot. I am anxious through the rest of rehearsal, but for an entirely new reason. I want to tell Sebastian what happened. As soon as the group is done, I rush out the door and dial Sebastian's number.

"Hello?" he murmurs sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Kind of, but it's okay. Is everything alright?" he asks.

I smile. "Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that…The New Directions agreed to give you a chance. You're in."

* * *

><p><strong>So, love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! I read them all and I appreciate them so much! So please click that button and make me smile!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith**


	12. First Day

**Another chapter up! Woohoo! I'm writing this at the same time I'm writing another story, and I try to take turns updating them, but sometimes I have an inspiration for one before the other. But read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Tuesday night, all I can think about is starting school in the morning. I am jittery all through dinner, and, as usual, Blaine notices. He confronts me about it as we sit on the couch together later in the evening. I think he is watching the show, but when I pull my knees up to my chest and rock back and forth a little, he turns to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks, worried. "You've been tense all day. Something on your mind?"

I sigh, rubbing my temples. "I'm just not sure about going to school tomorrow."

"Why?" he questions.

"It's just…I've never…I haven't been my real self in front of other people in years. I don't know what to do!"

Blaine puts an arm around me, and I know he can hear the distress in my voice. "You've been your real self in front of me all this time. Is it really any different?"

"Yes!" I mumble into his shoulder.

His fingers gently lift my chin until I am looking him in the eye. "Why is it different?"

"Because I trust you!" I blurt out, and he looks confused. "I knew you wouldn't reject me," I explain. "I was used to people hating me before. Hell, I wanted them to hate me. But that wasn't really me! What if they hate the real me? What am I going to do then?" I ramble.

Blaine shushes me softly, his fingers trailing across my cheek in a comforting manner. "It's all going to be okay," he murmurs. "They're not going to hate you."

"You don't know that," I say like a petulant child.

Rather then reply, he coaxes me into lying on my stomach so that my top half is across his lap. I'm not sure exactly why, at first, but Blaine's got that gleam in his eye, and I know he has an idea, so I comply. I don't know what to say when he starts gently kneading the stiff muscles of my neck. He still hasn't said anything, but I surprise myself when I find that I have to hold back a moan as some of the tension is released and I relax a little under his touch.

"I _do_ know that," he says softly, "Because I know that the real you is an amazing, friendly, funny guy. If you can show them that side of you, I'm sure they'll come around."

I try to reply, but the sensations washing over me are making it harder to form words, so I stay silent, listening to him as I relax a little more. His strong hands move down my back as he continues. "Besides," he's saying, "Even if they do hate you, which they won't, who cares?" he says before getting quieter. "You'll always have me, no matter what."

I manage to form a coherent thought. "I'll try," I concede. "I'm just scared that they'll hold grudges about what I did before."

"You weren't yourself before," he reminds me gently. "And they've all promised to give the new you a chance. You don't have to be scared. Just show them what you've showed me and they'll love you."

I finally allow myself to relax fully. His persistence convinced me of his sincerity, and the effort he put into calming my nerves tugged at my heart a little. It definitely worked. In fact, I'd be content to just lay here forever.

Blaine finishes working out the tension in me and slowly rubs my arm, breaking me out of my reverie. "Come on," he says softly, pulling me up to sit beside him, "You're staying with me tonight." His face takes on a worried expression. "You know, if you want to," he adds quickly.

I almost laugh at how worried he is that he'll push me too far. He doesn't understand that, the way I'm feeling now, I'd do anything he asked. Hell, if he told me there was a pink polka-dotted elephant in the room, I would have believed him.

As he leads me upstairs, I am struck by the fact that what I feel for him may be more than friendship. More importantly, I find that this doesn't scare me as much as it should. I don't know if it's the massage or just the general closeness I feel to him, but something makes me think that the possibility of him loving me back isn't too far fetched.

I don't get too much time to think about it because whatever he's done to me has made me suddenly very sleepy, and, as Blaine gently rubs my back, I drift into the most peaceful sleep I've had in years.

* * *

><p>When I wake again, it is to a light touch on my arm and Blaine's voice in my ear. "Sebastian, come on!" he's saying, "You don't want to be late on your first day!"<p>

I have to think about that. My first day? My first day of what? Slowly, it dawns on me that I start school at McKinley today. For a moment I am nervous, but as I slowly remember the events of last night, I find myself relaxing. I open my eyes and smile at him. "Morning," I mumble.

He smiles back. "Morning."

His hair, wet from the shower, sticks up in all directions. I reach up and pat down one unruly lock before letting my fingers trail his cheek as my hand returns to my side. It seems to shock him for a moment, but he shakes it off and smiles. "Start getting ready," he says. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

I nod and drag myself into the shower, but with Blaine further away, his calming effect is waning. _"Get a fucking hold of yourself, Sebastian!"_ I order in my head. But that doesn't stop the fact that I want to be close to him, so I rush through my morning routine and practically run down the stairs.

When I get to the bottom, the smell of food draws me into the kitchen. There, I find Julie making chocolate chip pancakes and Blaine sitting at the table waiting to eat them. I sit beside him and am once again calmed just by being near him.

"How are you feeling today?" he asks me in a whisper.

It takes me a minute to understand that he's being quiet because his mom doesn't know about my freaking out last night, and he's not sure if I want her to. Something stirs in my chest at the realization, but I dismiss it.

"Still nervous," I tell him honestly, "But a lot better. Thank you." I smile gratefully at him, because there aren't many people who would do what he did just to help someone. He nods as Julie sets plates in front of us.

"Morning, boys," she says casually. She picks up a piece of paper front the counter and hands it to me. "Sebastian, here's your class schedule. I think you'll be happy to know that I convinced them to give you the same schedule as Blaine. That way, at least you'll have someone you know already, and he can help you catch up on your school work."

I smile at her. "Thank you."

She grins, and for the first time I notice that Blaine gets his smile from his mother. "Well we weren't just going to throw you to the wolves." She pats my shoulder gently. "I'll be working from home today, so if you need anything or if you need to come home early, just call me, okay?"

I nod. "I will, I promise."

"Ready to go?" Blaine asks as we finish eating. I take a deep breath and nod. Blaine puts our plates away and hands me a backpack before leading me out the door.

"It's so weird to be going to school without my blazer and tie," I remark in the car. "I feel naked."

He laughs. "Yeah, it's weird for a while, but you get used to it. Just think of it as part of the new-and-improved you."

As we pull into the student parking lot, the calm demeanor I've managed all morning starts to slip. "You really think I can do this?" I ask.

He takes my hand and squeezes it lightly. "I know you can do this. You're gonna be great."

I follow him into the building. We've purposely gotten here early, so there are almost no students here. We go to the main office to get the rest of the information I need, like my locker number and combination. He walks me to my locker and then I follow him to his. The hallways are starting to fill up now, and I can feel the eyes of the other students on me, but I stick close to Blaine and no one bothers me. Along the way we pass Tina.

"Hey guys!" she calls. She hugs Blaine and then turns to me. "Nice to see you again, Sebastian!" She says cheerily before hugging me too, as if we've been good friends for years. I am a little shocked at first, but I decide that I like her.

"Nice to see you too, Tina."

She joins our party on the way to Blaine's locker. "So, how are you feeling about your first day?" she asks.

I shrug. "A little nervous, I guess, but it's been okay so far."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll see you two at lunch!" With that, she skips off.

Blaine grins at me as if to say _I told you so_, and I smack his arm lightly. "Shut up," I tell him.

He makes an offended face. "What? All I'm saying is you've made a friend already. Tina loves you!"

I snort. "I've barely spoken three sentences to the girl! I get the feeling she loves everyone."

He laughs. "Well she's friendly, but there are plenty of people she hates, and you are not one of them. You used to be, but you're not anymore. So this whole 'being yourself' thing is working out pretty well, isn't it?"

I roll my eyes at his giddiness. "Yes, yes, you were right, okay? Happy?"

"Very," he replies. "Now come on, you don't want to be late to your first class!"

I look down at my schedule. First period: history with Mr. Schuester.

"I thought Mr. Schuester was a Spanish teacher," I say to Blaine.

"He was," he explains, "But there was an opening in the history department last year, so he took it."

I nod as we walk into the room. Thankfully, we are the first to arrive. Mr. Schuester looks up as we enter. "Hey Blaine. Sebastian, good to see you again." He extends a hand and I take it. "Will I see you two at glee club rehearsal today?"

I look to Blaine, who shrugs. "Maybe," I answer, "If I make it through today."

I take a seat next to him as the other students start filing into the room. Though many glance at me curiously, I am largely ignored by the student body of McKinley High School. Throughout the period, I notice a few of the girls checking me out. "Wait 'til they find out I play for another team," I whisper to Blaine, who giggles.

The rest of the morning passes in much the same way. Through biology, English, and calculus, I find that, although the other students notice my presence, no one displays any real interest in me. So, though I hate to admit it, Blaine was right about this.

At lunch, we sit at a table with Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and a few other glee club members. The ones I haven't met seem a little hesitant at first, but they soon accept me into their conversations as if I've always been there. "So how's your first day going?" Mercedes asks.

Blaine smirks at me and I want to slap him. "No as bad as I thought it was going to be," I admit.

The rest of the day passes quickly. I sit through French class a few electives, and a Study Hall period. When the final bell rings, Blaine pats me on the shoulder. "You made it through your first day!"

I smile at him as I realize he's right. All the time I spent freaking out about today was for nothing. "Thank you, Blaine."

He looks confused. "For what?" he asks.

"Just…for being there for me. You made it a lot easier to go through with this."

Understanding, he grins. "Well, I know it's hard for you, so I just try to help when I can. Now, do you want to go to glee club rehearsal today, or would you rather go home? It doesn't matter to me either way."

I consider this. "Sure, why not?"

Seeing as I met most of the New Directions at lunch, the rehearsal is not nearly as awkward as I imagined it would be. At the very least, no one tries to kill me, so I'd count that as a success.

At home, Blaine and I find cookies waiting on the counter for us. Julie comes out of her office when she hears us. "Hi boys," she says cheerfully. "How was school?"

"It went really well," I tell her, and she smiles.

"I'm glad," she replies.

Blaine and I go upstairs to his room to do our homework. After a while, he turns to me. "Did what happened last night really help that much?" he asks curiously.

I smile at him. "Yeah, it did. You really made me feel better," I tell him softly. "If it wasn't for you, I might have had a panic attack or something."

He smiles a little bit at the thought that he helped me. "Well next time, don't wait for me to ask. I know you were worrying about it all day yesterday. If something is bothering you that much, you have to tell me."

I nod against his shoulder. "Okay. I will, I promise."

"Good," he says. "I worry about you, you know."

"Why?" I ask.

He hesitates. "Because…because I care about you," he whispers, but something tells me he wants to say something else.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I don't know, I thought that with everything else going on in this chapter, our boys could use some quiet time. As always, I appreciate all reviews and comments, and they make me happy, so please click that button! <strong>

**~TheSongSmith**


	13. Making Music

**I'm back again! This one was a lot of fun to write, and it's pretty emotional at times, but I think you'll like it. Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Sitting in next Monday's glee club rehearsal, I realize that I've been successfully attending McKinley High School for almost a week, and that I've managed to find people who like the real me. Though they were initially hesitant, most of the New Directions have warmed to me, and it's the first time in a long time that I've been this comfortable in my own life.

My thoughts are interrupted by Mr. Schue, who is talking about this week's assignment. "Music," he says, "Can be extremely powerful. But the most important thing about music is how it enables people to express themselves; their ideas and emotions. The emotional connection to a song is what separates a good performance from a great performance. So you're assignment this week is to find a song that speaks to you, and to use your performance to show us who you really are. Put everything you've got into your performance, and really makes us understand what you think and feel. Good luck!"

If there was ever a perfect assignment to match my thoughts, this would be it. But it makes me a little nervous at the same time. I mean, I've shown the New Directions the real me, but very rarely do I let my raw emotions slip through when I'm with them. That kind of thing is reserved for when I'm alone, or when I'm with Blaine. That though gives me an idea about my performance, but I don't tell anyone yet.

After school, Blaine and I sit together to work on our homework. "So," he says, "What do you think about this week's assignment?"

"I've got some ideas," I tell him vaguely, trying not to give too much away. I've just about worked out a plan.

You see, I've come to realize that I'm definitely in love with Blaine Anderson, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same. But part of me is worried that, by telling him, I'll be ruining whatever friendship we've forged here. This assignment might be the push I need to admit my feelings once and for all. Now I just need to find a song that will show him how I really feel.

* * *

><p>When Friday comes, I am anxious to get through the school day. Blaine notices, as usual, but I brush off his concern. Finally, after what seems like forever, glee club starts their meeting. I watch the others perform, waiting until my turn. I smile a little, thinking about how much I used to insist that the New Directions was just an untalented bunch of misfits. The truth is, there's more talent in this room than I would have ever admitted to before, and, now that I'm a part of the group, I think that they're better friends than anyone I've ever known.<p>

Way too soon, Mr. Schue announces that it's my turn and beckons me to the front of the room. Well, it's not or never. I take a deep breath, nod to the piano guy, and fix my gaze on Blaine as I start.

_Kiss me too fiercely,_

_Hold me too tight._

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me._

I watch Blaine's face first smile, then contort with confusion. I can tell that he is trying to figure out if I'm looking at him because I'm nervous, or because the song is for him. I really hope he'll figure out that it's the latter.

_Just for this moment__,_

_As long as you're mine,_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline._

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast,_

_I'll make every last moment last,_

_As long as you're mine._

I have to look away from his face or I might never finish the song.

_Maybe I'm brainless,_

_Maybe I'm wise,_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes._

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell,_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell__.  
><em>_Every moment,_

_As long as your mine,_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time__.  
><em>_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair,  
>And though I may know, I don't care.<em>

To keep myself from looking at Blaine, I gauge the reactions of the other New Directions. Many of them look impressed, and they're all smiling, but none their smiles are the one I want to see.

_Just for this moment,_

_As long as you're mine,_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine._

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you._

_As long as you're mine…_

The music ends, and I finally will myself to look at Blaine. His face shows only shock. He's figured out that the song was for him, and he is shocked, and he'll probably hate me now. So, because I am a coward, I run out the doors of the school, away from him.

The group yells after me, but I don't stop. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going, but I end up behind the bleachers and decide that it's as good a place as any. I sit with my knees pulled up to my chest as hot tears burn trails down my cheeks. I should have known that this would ruin everything. I should have known that he would never want me like that. How could I have been so stupid?

I'm so wrapped up in my despair that I don't notice that someone has come after me until they sit beside me. When I look up, I see Blaine, looking confused as ever. "Sebastian…" he starts, but I cut him off.

"You can save it, Blaine. I already know you don't want me, so you don't have to say anything. I'll leave you alone." I try not to let on that I was hurt by his reaction, and fail miserably.

He is quiet for a few moments. "Why would you think that I don't want you?" he asks softly.

I scoff. "I saw your face at the end of the song, when you figured out it was for you. You don't have to pretend for my sake. I get it. I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe there was a chance-"

This time it is he who cuts me off. "Sebastian, listen to me!"

I fall silent, but stare down at the ground. "Sebastian, look at me. Please," he pleads, and, because no matter how angry I am, I still love him, I do. What I see in his face surprises me. There is less of the confusion now, but he looks hurt.

"I was surprised, yes, when I realized that your performance was meant to show me your true feelings. It was so emotional and powerful, and I didn't know what to think at first. But you didn't stick around long enough to let me show you my other emotions."

"Oh yeah?" I say, "And what might those have been? Anger? Embarrassment?"

He shakes his head hard. "No! I can't believe you can't see it… After all this time, you still don't know… Sebastian, I'm in love with you."

It takes a moment for me to understand what he's saying, but when I do my eyes go wide. "You're w-what?" I stutter.

He sighs. "I'm in love with you, Sebastian, so much that it hurts me to see you upset like this. I've loved you since the day I found you on the floor. I know I never said anything, but that's because I didn't think you wanted this. I know how you are about closeness, and I didn't want to push you away, so I decided to wait and let you make the first move. And I was shocked when you did because I never thought your first move would be an amazing and public performance like that. If you had stayed to talk to me, you would have known that I'm so proud of you, and relieved that you feel the same way, and all sorts of other things. But you left."

I can't believe that Blaine really loves me back. It's like a dream that's leaked into reality. "I…I-I thought you were rejecting me," I whisper.

He gently cups my face in his hands, wiping away the tear streaks with the pads of him thumbs. "Oh, God," he murmurs. "Sebastian, honey, I would never reject you. I would never hurt you like that, because if I did I'd be hurting myself too. I understand that you used to expect rejection, but you need to stop thinking like that. The truth is that I love you so much, and I need you, and seeing you like this kills me. I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding, but you really need to stop assuming that I'm going to hurt you, because I'm not. You know that, don't you?"

I sniffle a little and nod. "Yeah, I do."

He slowly plants a kiss on my forehead before wrapping me in a hug. "Good. Never forget that." He glances at his watch. "Well, rehearsal is over. Why don't we go home and clean you up and we can talk about this?"

I nod and smile at him a little, and we get in the car. Thankfully, Julie is still at work. I know I'm more than a little disheveled, and my appearance would have been hard to explain. Inside, Blaine gently wipes away the trails left on my cheeks before sitting down next to me on his bed. "We need to talk," he says quietly. "Do you want to be officially together? We don't have to be if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'd like that," I reply softly.

He nods, rubbing my arm lightly. "Okay. Then you need to stop thinking that I'm going to reject you someday, or that I don't want you. Neither of those things is true. I love you, and I'm not giving you up, understand?"

I laugh quietly, which makes him smile. "Alright then," he says, grinning. "Now that that's settled, you look exhausted. Why don't you take a nap?"

I laugh, sure I look more than exhausted, and think about it for a moment. I smirk at him. "Fine, but only if you take one with me."

"I think that can be arranged," he says, and we both get changed and climb into his bed.

"Hey Blaine?" I whisper. He looks over at me. "There's something I want to do first."

He looks confused again. "What?"

I take a breath to steady myself before slowly pressing my lips to his. "I love you," I murmur.

He grins widely. "I love you too," he says before lying down and pulling me into his arms. "I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I love each and every review so please please click that button and send me a message! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~TheSongsmith**


	14. Day One

**Another chapter, woohoo! I'm on spring break right now, so I get a lot more time to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The next morning is Saturday, and I wake up to my phone beeping. Looking at it, I see that I have a text message from nearly all the New Directions asking if Sebastian is okay. I message them all saying that he's fine before falling back to sleep.

When I wake again, it's to a light touch on my back. Gentle patterns are being drawn into my skin and I open my eyes to find that it's Sebastian's fingers doing the drawing. When he sees that I'm awake, he smiles. "Morning," he says softly, not pausing in his touch.

"What are you doing?" I mumble sleepily.

"Making sure this is real," he replies as if this should be obvious.

My sleep-addled brain can't figure out what that means. "Why wouldn't it be real?" I ask, confused.

He laughs. "You're mom sent me up to wake you and tell you that breakfast is almost ready, but when I walked in here I just couldn't shake the feeling that what happened yesterday was just a dream," he explains.

I smile, understanding. "It wasn't a dream," I tell him.

He hesitates. "So…you really do love me?"

I grin and lean in slowly to press my lips to his. "Very much."

"And we're…together?" he asks.

I grin. "Yes, Sebastian, it was all real. Now, did you say something about food?"

This makes him giggle. "Um, yeah. Breakfast is ready, so come downstairs and eat."

I nod, smiling at him. "Okay, I'll meet you there in a minute."

He starts toward the door before turning back. "Oh! Blaine? I just wanted to say…I love you."

"I love you too," I reply. He smiles and leaves, and I crawl out of bed to wash my face and put on pants. I decide to just stay in my pajamas today, so I go with pajama pants. Downstairs, I find Sebastian and my mom at the counter together, finishing cooking breakfast. They barely notice me until they join me at the table.

It's nice to watch Sebastian fitting in to the breakfast conversation as if he's always been here. I'm watching him happily when my mom says something that pulls me into reality again. "So," she says casually, "How is being officially together going?"

I am shocked for a moment, wondering if maybe Sebastian told her, but the look on his face tells me he didn't. "Of course," mom is continuing with the same casual tone, "I was hoping it would happen at some point, but…" she catches the looks on our faces. "Oh, was I not supposed to know yet?"

Sebastian finds his voice before I do. "How did you know?" he asks, incredulous.

She laughs. "Well it wasn't hard to figure out." Seeing that neither of us have any idea what she's talking about, she gets up and beckons to us. "Come with me, boys." And, because we are too shocked to do anything else, we follow her. She leads us into the bathroom and pulls us both in front of the mirror. "Just look at yourselves. This is happier than I've seen you two in so long. And it was hard to miss the way you looked at each other this morning."

She's right, of course. We do look happy. "Were we that obvious?" I ask.

She laughs. "To me, yes. I'm your mother, Blaine, I know you well, and I know Sebastian pretty well too. So, when I saw you this morning, I just knew."

Sebastian shakes his head, unbelieving. "And…you're not upset about this?"

She pulls him into a hug. "Of course not, honey! Why would I be? I've been waiting for this to happen for weeks now! I just want you two to be happy." She pauses. "And safe. Make sure you're being safe, okay?"

Sebastian goes red, and I groan. "Mom!"

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Seriously, we haven't even been together for 24 hours and you're lecturing us about using protection?"

She sighs. "Well Blaine, I'm your mother, it's my job to embarrass you. Now don't use that tone with me or I'll pull out your old naked baby pictures and show them to Sebastian," she threatens.

Sebastian bursts into laughter so hard he almost falls over. "Remind me to take you up on that," he chokes out in between his giggles. I smack his arm lightly, which only makes him laugh harder.

After we finish eating, Sebastian follows me up to my room. I collapse onto the bed, groaning. "Weirdest. Breakfast. Ever!" He flops down next to me, and he's got the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. I can't help but lean over and kiss him on the cheek before resting my head on his shoulder. "You look like the Cheshire Cat," I tell him. "What are you smiling for?"

He chuckles lightly, putting an arm around me. "Because, for the first time in a long time, everything in my life is working out."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I've got you in my life. Not only that, but you love me on top of it, which I never thought would happen. And your mom just acted like it was the most normal thing in the world for us to be dating. And she's treating me like I'm really her other son. It's just nice to have things work out for a change."

I smile back at him. "Well I'm glad you're happy. But you can't be my brother. Then this just gets weird."

This makes him laugh. "Yeah, then this would be kind of gross. But still, it's nice to have a family that supports me, even if it's a surrogate family." He hesitates. "But, actually, you guys are more my real family than my biological family was," he admits quietly.

I can tell this thought is making him upset, and I desperately want to make it better. I kiss his cheek gently before nuzzling into his shoulder. "Shh," I murmur. "It's okay. The important thing is that you have a family now who will always love and support you."

Relief courses through me as his pained expression slips away and is replaced with a smile. "You're right," he says quietly. "Thanks."

We stay in my room for most of the day, working on our homework. Well, pretending to do our homework, at least. Really, most of our attention is focused on each other. We never go farther than soft caresses and the occasional kiss, but I kind of like it that way. There's no rush; no pressure to do anything more. It's nice that we can explore each other at our own slow pace. Neither of us is professing our undying love for one another, but we both can feel the unspoken words between us with every touch.

Late in the afternoon, my phone rings. It's Mercedes.

"Hey Blaine," she says cheerfully. "A bunch of us are going out to Breadstix; we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with."

I turn to Sebastian, who's looking at me curiously. "It's Mercedes. The New Directions are going to Breadstix tonight, and she wants to know if we want to go."

I can tell that he's hesitant to face them again after his freak out yesterday, but he nods. "Sure."

Mercedes tells me to meet them there in an hour. When I hang up, I look up to see him staring at me, biting his lip. "What is it?" I ask, concerned.

"Are we telling them? You know, about…us?"

I think about this. "Do you want to tell them? They don't have to know if you don't want them to."

He shakes his head. "No, I think we should tell them. They're our friends."

An hour later, we walk into Breadstix, hand in hand, and find the whole group. They move over to make room for us. I see Tina lean forward towards Sebastian with a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly, so that the rest of the group doesn't hear. "We were really worried about you yesterday."

I silently thank the lord for Tina, who can always be counted on to be a good friend. He smiles at her. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm fine." He looks at me and grins. "Great actually."

Tina watches us suspiciously for a moment, then, for the first time, she notices our still-locked hands. Her eyes widen when she figures it out. "Oh my God!" she squeals. "You two are together!" This gets the attention of the whole group focused on us.

"Uh, yeah," he replies awkwardly. Some of the group claps, but most just go back to whatever they were talking about before. And I psychically thank them for not making a big deal out of this.

I see Rory come up to Sebastian. I was never particularly close to him, but I was happy when he got his student visa extended for another year. He's a nice kid, and lately I've noticed him and Sebastian warming up to each other. Though I know for a fact that Sebastian is closer with the girls of glee club than most of the guys, Rory is quickly becoming his best friend. He's not as loud or pushy as some of the other guys, which makes him seem more approachable. I watch the chat easily, happy that Sebastian made a friend. As much as I love him, I know he needs friends other than me.

When the night ends, Sebastian and I wave goodbye to the remaining group members as we head out the door. We start walking arm in arm into the parking lot. The restaurant was so busy when we got here that we were forced to park along the very back edge. Suddenly, a voice shatters our peace.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our pal Blaine." I turn and see four of the guys on the hockey team walking behind us.

Sebastian's grip on my hand tightens and he looks at me with a question in his eyes. "Just keep walking," I murmur, and he nods.

"And he's got himself a new little boyfriend, hasn't he? How sweet," the condescending voice continues in a sickly sweet tone. Then the voice grows harder. "Disgusting little fags," the boy spits.

Sebastian flinches at the word but keeps walking.

"Why don't you all just kill yourselves and spare the rest of us?" the boy asks. This earns him a round of laughter from the other three boys, but it's the last straw for Sebastian. He stops dead in his tracks, whirls around, and punches the guy in the face. The boy falls to the ground, a trickle of blood leaking from his nose.

Sebastian walks toward him menacingly, and all of the boys back up quickly. He grabs the boy with the bloody nose by the collar and yanks him up. "Listen up, you little fucker," he snarls, "And listen well. You don't know who you're messing with." There is real fear in the other boy's eyes. "If I _ever_ catch you making fun of Blaine or hurting him in any way ever again, I swear to God I'll come after you so hard you'll wish I'd just killed you," he growls. "Is that understood, or do I have to make an example of someone else before you get it through those thick skulls of yours?"

The boys all shake their heads quickly, and Sebastian smirks. "Good. Now I want you to apologize to my friend over there, and you'd better fucking mean it!"

The bleeding boy shudders. "S-sorry Blaine. It w-won't happen again!" he says hurriedly.

"You'd better hope it doesn't happen again, or you'll have much worse than a bloody nose," Sebastian spits out. He turns to the other boys. "Anyone else have anything to add?" he asks, his voice dangerously low. The other boys all stutter out apologies. "Good, boys. Maybe you're not all as stupid as I thought." He releases the other boy, roughly shoving him to the ground. "Now get the fuck out of my face, and don't let me catch you again."

All four of the boys turn and run, and Sebastian watches them go before turning back to me. I stare at him with a mix of awe and fear, and he grows concerned. "What's wrong?" he asks softly, his voice totally unlike the one he used before.

"Holy crap, I manage. "That was amazing. And terrifying. You really can be scary, you know that?" He smiles a little, and I continue. "I've never been afraid of you before now," I murmur.

His smile fades into a frown as he walks towards me slowly. "I don't want you to be afraid of me," he whispers. "But I had to act that way in front of them. I couldn't let them get away with hurting you."

"My hero," I murmur. "Just remind me to stay on your good side."

He smiles a little. "Don't worry, Blaine. I promise to never use that tone with you, okay? You're not still scared of me, are you?"

I shake my head, grinning at him. "Nope. Actually, it was kinda hot…" I tease him. He shoves me lightly and pulls me towards the car. "But seriously," I say as we're driving home, "Thanks for defending me."

"That's my job," he smirks. "I'm your boyfriend, remember? Plus, it was kind of fun, unleashing my rage on those idiots."

I laugh as we pull into the driveway and go into the house. "Wanna stay with me again tonight?" I ask hesitantly.

He smiles at me. "Sure. If some big, bad hockey players come after you, I need to be there to defend you."

As we crawl into bed together, the invisible wall I kept between us before vanishes. There's no more staying on separate sides of the bed. Instead, we tangle up with each other in the middle of the mattress. "I love you," Sebastian whispers softly. In a moment, his soft snores fill the room.

"I love you too," I murmur before snuggling up with his sleeping form.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please review and let me know what you think! I love each and every one of you. Also, as a side note, I have no clue whatsoever who should have graduated last year, so I'm just going to make it up. I'm really only excluding Kurt, Rachel and Finn from McKinley. So if I write some character in there who should have graduated, you don't have to tell me, I'm just changing the story, k? good. Love you!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith**


	15. Retaliation

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this; I had major writer's block. Anyway, this chapter is I believe the longest out of all of the chapters for this story, so there's plenty of drama and other tomfoolery, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

When we walk into school on Monday, Blaine and I are immediately surrounded by the New Directions. "Are you two alright?" Mercedes asks. I see that her concern is mirrored in the faces of the others in the group. I share a look with Blaine, who shrugs, and I see that he is just as lost as I am.

"Yeah, we're fine…why?" I reply slowly.

"We heard some of the guys on the hockey team talking about how they found you in the parking lot at Breadstix, we were worried that they hurt you!" Tina chimes in.

Blaine chuckles. "No, we're fine, thanks to Sebastian. A bunch of those guys were harassing me, but he stood up for me." He goes on to tell the whole story, making it seem like a heroic act. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when they ran away!" he finishes, giggling.

"He's making me sound a lot tougher than I was…" I mumble.

He rolls his eyes. "I am not! You were my hero!"

I laugh, but Tina still looks worried. "Well, I'd watch out if I were you. I heard them talking about getting you back."

"Thank you, Tina," I say, hugging her. "I'll keep an eye out, okay?"

This seems to pacify her, and she smiles. Just then, the leader of the group of idiots from the other night walks by, and I smirk at him. He gives our group a wide berth, and, thought he still looks a little frightened, he glares at me. Okay, so I definitely need to keep an eye out for him.

No one bothers me through the rest of the day, and I begin to think that the hockey players won't try anything in retaliation. After glee club rehearsal, Blaine and I walk, hand-in-hand, towards the exit. Suddenly, he stops. "I left my jacket in the choir room," he sighs.

"Alright," I reply, "I'll meet you out by your car." I plant a kiss on his cheek before turning and walking out into the sunlight. I walk slowly, enjoying the quiet, when a voice shatters my peace.

"Well, look who it is boys," the voice says. "The little faggot who thought he could pull one over on us." The tone shoots through me, and I shiver a little as the entire McKinley High hockey team walks in front of me. There must be at least twenty of them, and one look is all it takes to know that they're here for a fight.

I swallow hard, assessing my options. _Don't show them weakness_ I remind myself. "Can I help you?" I ask coldly.

One of the others boys sneers at me. "You're going to pay for what you did, you little homo."

Okay, options…There's too many of them to fight, so that's out. I could walk away. Yeah, walking away sounds like a good plan.

Trying hard to control my expression, I roll my eyes and turn to leave. My triumph doesn't last too long, because I am unceremoniously yanked back by the collar right into the face of the boy I punched in the parking lot. I'm shaking now, not because of this boy, but because of the memories he's stirred up. _"You want to be a fucking faggot?" my father yells. "Fine, then you're going to act like one."_

"Aww," the boy says with mock concern, "Is the little freak gonna cry?"

Suddenly, I see each and every one of them as my father. _Blood everywhere. Pain. A scream coming from my throat. I begged. I couldn't get away. I couldn't stop him. I was trapped._

"Please," I whisper. The boy just sneers and punches me so hard that I fall to the ground. Raising my hand to my head, I feel the sticky blood running down my face. The sight of it only makes me remember more of the details of that horrible day, and I start hyperventilating. The boy stalks towards me menacingly, reaching for me again. I scramble backwards as fast as I can, but I hit something, which only intensifies my panic.

"Leave him alone!" someone yells. The boy stops, and I look up to see that the thing I hit was Blaine's legs. Looking behind me, I see all of the New Directions, plus Mr. Shue. They all look livid. Blaine gently pulls me up, stepping in front of me. The other New Directions step up around me, creating a sort of barrier. Mr. Shue walks to the front of the group.

"I am very disappointed in you boys," he says angrily. "Have no doubt that Principal Figgins will hear about this, as will your coach, and you will all be dealt with accordingly."

Mercedes walks up next to him. "If you've got a problem with him, you've got a problem with all of us," she says. "If I were you, I'd leave him alone." The boys look a little scared, and they turn and walk quickly away.

As soon as the boys dissipate, Blaine pulls me around into a hug. I'm still shaking, and I feel like I can't breathe. "It's okay," he murmurs. "You're safe now; I'm here." I bury my head in his chest, breathing his scent in deeply as I let the tears flow into his shirt.

I feel someone put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Come on," Mr. Shue says, "Why don't we take him back to the choir room so he can calm down?" I feel Blaine nod, and he slowly walks me back inside, still murmuring gently to me.

When we reach the choir room, Blaine sits, pulling me into his lap. "Sebastian," he says softly. "Look at me." Slowly, I open my eyes to find his concerned face in front of mine. Breathing comes a little easier. "What happened?" he asks gently.

"They jumped me in the parking lot, and some of the things they were saying made me remember what happened with my father," I explain. "Sorry for freaking out like that."

Blaine rubs small, soothing circles into my back. "You don't have to be sorry; it wasn't your fault. Are you okay now?"

I nod, trying to take deeper breaths. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I suddenly notice that all of the other New Directions are here, looking just as concerned as Blaine. "Thank you," I say softly, "For defending me."

Tina reaches out and pats my shoulder gently. "You're one of us," she shrugs. "We protect each other."

"We have to," Rory adds. "If we don't, who else is going to?"

"Don't worry, Sebastian," Mr. Shue says from the other side of Blaine. "They won't get away with this."

I pull away from Blaine's shirt, noticing the bloodstain there from my forehead. "Sorry about that," I murmur, pointing to the spot.

"That's alright," he says. He sighs, his hold on me tightening. "This is my fault," he says softly. "I shouldn't have left you by yourself."

I shush him gently. "It wasn't your fault," I tell him firmly. "You had no way of knowing they were waiting to get me alone. I didn't see it coming either. You can't chaperone me 24/7."

He nods. "I guess you're right."

"Maybe Blaine can't," Mercedes chimes in," But we can."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighs. "I'm not entirely sure they're not going to come after you again. It might be a good idea to make sure at least one of us is always around you so they don't catch you alone again. They'd think twice before messing with all of us. We could take shifts in small groups, that way you always have some backup."

I smile at her. "Thanks, but I can't ask you guys to do that. You've done so much for me already."

"We don't mind," Artie says. "We'd do the same if it was any one of us."

"Besides," Mike continues, "We all like hanging out with you anyway."

I smile at that. "For a while there I thought most of you only tolerated me because Blaine asked you too."

"It was like that, at first," Sam admits. "But you've grown on us. We really do consider you a friend now. And we wouldn't mind hanging around you more often."

I look to Blaine, who shrugs. "I don't think it would be a bad idea to have a few more people looking out for you."

Mr. Shue nods. "It certainly wouldn't hurt."

"It wouldn't be forever," Tina offers. "Just until they move on to some other target."

I consider this. "Okay," I agree. "I have to admit knowing you guys are looking out for me makes me feel a little better. I think it's a good idea."

Mercedes smiles. "Good. Don't worry, Sebastian. We'll protect you." She hugs me gently.

Blaine examines the cut on my forehead. "We should probably take you to the nurse or something."

I shake my head. "I don't think it's that bad," I say quickly. "I think we should just go home." It may be easier for me to be comfortable around people now, but I'd still rather have someone who I trust than a stranger.

Thankfully, Blaine takes the hint. "Okay," he agrees. "I'm sure my mom will know what to do."

One by one, the New Directions hug me and leave, until only Mr. Shue remains behind. "I'm going to go talk to Principal Figgins" he tells us. "We've got so many witnesses to the incident; he has to do something about it." He claps me on the shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Sebastian," he says. "You're in good hands."

I nod gratefully at him as Blaine puts an arm around my waist, and we walk together out of the room. "You sure you're alright?" he asks in the car.

I give him a small smile. "Yeah I'm okay, thanks to you guys."

He smiles and squeezes my hand. "Good."

"Hey Blaine?" I say as he pulls into the driveway.

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to…talk to you later. About what happened with my father."

He nods. "Sure, whenever you're ready."

As we walk into the house, I hear Julie's voice. "Hi boys," she yells from another room. "How was…" She trails off as she sees me, and her eyes go wide. "Sebastian, honey, what happened to you?" She walks closer, raising my chin gently to examine my face, and I wonder idly what I look like.

"Some of the jerks on the hockey team jumped him," Blaine explains carefully.

"They _what_?" she growls.

I jump a little at the sudden intensity of her voice, and Blaine notices. "Mom, please calm down, you're making Sebastian nervous." The anger drains from her face as he continues. "Mr. Shue and the rest of the New Directions saw the whole thing, and he's reporting it to the principal as we speak. They're going to take care of it."

She sighs. "But why would they want to hurt you?" she says to me.

"Well," I explain, "A few of them were making fun of Blaine the other night, trying to pick a fight with us, and I…won. They ran away, and they were embarrassed about being beaten by the gay kid, so the whole team came after me."

"That's horrible. Well, the principal better take care of it," she huffs. "Or else he's going to have to deal with me. No one hurts my boys and gets away with it!"

I grin at her words, sharing a look with Blaine. "My boys," she'd said. She considered me hers. The realization makes me suddenly love her more than I ever did before.

"Well," she continues, softer now, "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up." I nod and follow her into the master bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub while she rummages through the medicine cabinet. Her eyes rest on the stain on Blaine's shirt. "Blaine, honey, why don't you get cleaned up while I help Sebastian?"

Blaine looks to me, silently asking if I want him to stay. "It's okay," I assure him. "I'll be fine." He nods, squeezing my hand once before leaving.

When Julie has everything she needs out on the counter, she closes the medicine cabinet. I catch my reflection in the mirrored door and gasp. I look terrible. Dried blood covers a good portion of my face, and there's a large purple mark starting to form on my cheek. Julie comes to sit next to me, looking over my injuries.

"Sebastian, honey?" she says gently, "Do you mind if I take your shirt off? I think I see something on your back."

I shake my head, allowing her to pull it off. I hiss slightly as the fabric moves against my skin and I think she might be right. I can see that I'm a lot worse than I thought. Each of my arms is scraped from elbow to palm from scrambling backwards in the parking lot, and my back is scratched and bruised from it's collision with the asphalt. Luckily, I was wearing jeans today, which protected me from injuries in more embarrassing places.

Julie tuts sympathetically. "You must be hurting a lot," she says softly.

"Kind of," I admit.

She pats my knee gently. "Well, don't worry, Sebastian. We'll have you cleaned up in no time, and we'll get you something to help with the pain."

I nod, smiling at her, as she begins with my arms. She gently cleans the scrapes, apologizing whenever I hiss in pain, and carefully rubs antibacterial cream across the raw skin, which cools the heat coming from the injury. She spreads a different cream on my palms, one which, she explains, has a numbing agent, so that I won't feel them as much.

"I'm going to cover these for now," she tells me, "So that they won't accidentally rub against something and hurt you." I smile gratefully at her as she carefully covers them with gauze, which she then uses a bandage to hold in place. I look a bit like a mummy, but the relief is so sweet that I don't care.

Blaine returns, sitting on my other side as Julie moves on to examine my back. He gasps as he sees the raw red patches covering most of the skin there. I lean into him as she begins cleaning the wounds, squeezing his hand while she washes the worse of the injuries. "Do these hurt more than the others?" she asks gently.

I nod. "Yeah, I kind of skidded across the asphalt when I fell."

"I can tell," she murmurs. "The skin on your back is burning hot." She thinks for a moment. "I can try to cool it down a little. It might not be pleasant at first, but it would be more comfortable for you."

I nod to her. "Sure. Might as well try it."

She turns the tap on the bathtub, filling it halfway with cool water. "You might want to hang on to Blaine," she says softly. "It's going to hurt for a minute."

I nod, wrapping my arms around his waist. He rubs my shoulders gently, careful not to touch the injured part of my back. Julie grabs a towel, wetting it in the water. "Ready?" she asks. I nod, and she carefully drapes the towel over my back.

I hiss as the fabric makes contact with my skin, my grip on Blaine tightening. He gently strokes my hair, murmuring to me soothingly as some of the pain fades. "You okay?" he asks after a minute.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assure him. "It's not too bad now."

Julie hands him a plastic cup. "Now," she instructs, "When the towel gets hot, Blaine, use the cup to pour more cool water onto it. Slowly, okay? Hopefully that way we can cool him down while I clean up the rest of him."

She begins washing the dried blood off of my face, careful to be gentle around the dark bruise. I begin to squirm as my skin heats up again, but sigh in relief when Blaine douses it in cool water. Julie gently washes the cut, covering it in antibacterial cream and sticking a bandage over it to keep it clean. She cleans the rest of my face, grabbing an ice pack to put over my cheek. I relax a little more as the towel is cooled again. "Is the water helping?" she asks.

I nod, smiling at her. "Yeah, it feels a lot better." I pause. "I guess we have to stop it now, though, huh?"

She shakes her head. "Not until you're ready, sweetie. We can wait a little while for the heat to fade if you'd like."

I look to Blaine. "You don't mind?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Course not," he replies immediately. "I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

"Okay then," I agree. "I think it would be good to wait a little while. It's getting better."

Julie smiles, her fingers running gently over my uninjured cheek. "Alright then." She glances at her watch. "I'm going to start making dinner for you boys. I think you're in good hands here with Blaine." She winks, and I chuckle. "Yell if you need me."

She leaves us alone, and I hear her pulling things out in the kitchen. I sigh as Blaine pours water over the towel again. "Does it really help that much?" he asks curiously.

I nod. "Yeah, it does. You know when you get a burn and you run it under cold water?" He nods. "It's like that," I explain. "And now every time my skin heats up again, it heats up a little less."

He smiles at me. "Glad to be of service."

I nuzzle into him gently as the cool water soothes my raw skin. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk now?" I ask hesitantly.

"Sure, honey."

I take a deep breath and begin to tell him what really happened the day he found me. I tell him about my father's anger; about being cornered by him. I tell him about being thrown against the wall, and the fear I felt when I realized what he was planning to do. I tell him about the rape, the blood and the burn. I tell him how much I wanted to scream, and how dirty I felt to be used like that. I tell him about the things my father said to me, the names he called me. I tell him about my father saying that I deserved it for being a freak. I tell him how glad I was to finally black out.

I surprise myself with the level of calm I'm able to hold onto, aided by the soothing water. When I finish, I feel a hot drop on my shoulder. I look up to see that Blaine is crying. "I'm so sorry," he whispers.

I reach up to gently brush the hot tears from his cheeks. "It's okay, Blaine," I say softly. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine, either. It was his fault, but it's okay. I just thought you deserved to know the truth, because I love you."

He sniffles a little. "And that's what you were remembering today when those assholes cornered you?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah. It was almost exactly the same. The names they called me were the same, and they hated me the same way. It was so similar in every way except one. And that one way was you."

He looks up at me, surprised. "Me?" he repeats.

"Yes," I say softly. "I didn't have you last time. I didn't have anyone to protect me, or anyone who cared about me. I almost had a panic attack in the parking lot today, but then I saw you, and the rest of the New Directions, and I realized how different it was, because now I had people who would protect me. It was so much easier to calm down when I knew you were there, because I knew then that I was safe. You mean so much to me, Blaine, and you make me feel safe and happy and cared for. And you'd better never forget that. I love you."

He smiles a little, closing his eyes as I wipe away the wet trails on his cheeks. "I love you too, Sebastian. And I'll always be here for you," he says his voice full of tears. "I'd never hurt you, and I'll do my best to keep you safe."

He nuzzles into my chest, and I gently run my fingers through his unruly hair. "I know that, Blaine," I say softly. "Which is why, once I'm healed, I…I want you to take my virginity."

He looks up at me quickly, as if to see if I'm joking. "You…you w-what?"

I smile at his stricken expression. "I'm starting my whole life over, and all of the terrible things my father did are behind me now. What's in front of me is you, and I want you to be my real first time," I explain, stroking his cheek gently.

He smiles a little. "Really?" he asks. "I mean, after everything he did, you trust me to do this?"

I laugh, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Blaine, and I know you'd never hurt me. Of course I trust you."

Tears flow from his eyes again, but for an entirely new reason. He moves to wrap his arms around me, but stops. "I wish I could hug you right now!" he laments.

I laugh. "How about I hug you?"

He nods, grinning, and I hug him tightly. When he pulls away again, his face is red and puffy. "I'm sorry," he says, "I got distracted. How's your back?"

I smile at him. "Not so bad now." I carefully reach up to the counter to grab a washcloth, dipping it in the cool water. "I think maybe you could use this," I giggle, running it gently over his hot face.

He laughs too. "Yeah, probably." He pours the cool water over my back again as I think that, even red-eyed and puffy, he's still the most beautiful person I've ever seen. We sit quietly for a while longer, just enjoying being with each other.

Eventually, Julie comes back to check on us. "How are you doing, boys?" she asks.

"Good," we reply together, grinning.

She watches us suspiciously for a moment before shrugging. "How's the back, Sebastian?"

I smile at her. "A lot better. Thank you."

She smiles back. "Ready to finish up?" I nod as she gets to work. She removes the towel carefully, patting my back down with a dry one before applying the antibiotic cream. "You've got two options," she says to me. "I can try to wrap it like I did your arms so that you can wear a shirt, or you can just forget the shirt and let it air out tonight. What do you want to do?"

I think about this. "I vote no shirt," I tell her.

"So do I!" Blaine says, raising his hand. I giggle as she smacks him lightly on the arm.

"Alright, no shirt it is. I'm still going to numb it a little, just in case something accidentally rubs against it." I nod, feeling a slight tingle in my back as my skin goes numb. "Okay," she says as she finishes, "How do you feel now?"

"So much better," I sigh in relief.

She smiles. "You look a lot better too," she says, kissing my cheek gently. "I'll take another look at them before you go to bed tonight to make sure they're not infected, but I think you'll be fine. Now I hope you boys are hungry, because I've been cooking up a storm out there."

She leads us from the bathroom, and the smell of food hits me. Blaine gasps, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "HAMBURGERS!" he yells, running into the kitchen. I giggle as Julie and I follow after him. When we reach the kitchen, he's bouncing up and down like a little boy. I laugh at his expression before moving to sit next to him.

"Wait!" he yells.

I freeze. "What?"

He turns the chair I was aiming for so that the back of the chair is on my side, where it won't irritate my injuries. "Okay, now you can sit."

I grin, leaning up to kiss him. "Thanks."

Julie brings the food over to the table before taking her seat across from us. "I got a call from your principal while I was cooking," she informs us. "The boys who came after you have been suspended for a month. I personally think they should get a more severe punishment, but it wasn't my decision."

I watch her face carefully for a moment. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She sighs. "I'm just worried about what will happen when they come back. They're not going to be happy that you got them suspended."

I smile at Blaine. "You don't have to worry," he informs her. "After it happened, we worked out a plan. We don't think they're stupid enough to try anything unless he's alone, so the rest of the New Directions agreed to make sure that some of them are around all the time. If he's never alone, they can never do anything, and eventually they'll get bored and move on to someone else."

She nods thoughtfully. "That might work," she agrees. "Just be careful." I nod as she continues. "I think maybe you boys should stay home tomorrow. Not because I think someone will try something, but I think you could use the chance to let yourself heal. As I understand it, shirtlessness is generally frowned upon in school."

She grins as I laugh. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." We finish dinner, and I follow Blaine upstairs to get changed.

He has to help me, because my hands are pretty useless for anything that involves fine motor skills. He unbuttons my jeans, then turns around to give me privacy to do the rest. I change quickly before walking up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hey there," I murmur.

He turns to kiss me. "Hey yourself."

"Blaine," I ask, "Did you ever tell your mom what happened to me?"

He shakes his head. "No. I figured you would tell her when you were ready."

I nod, considering this. "I think I want to tell her."

"Your choice," he shrugs. After Blaine gets changed, he helps me onto the bed, where I have to lie on my stomach. He calls down the stairs for his mom, who comes up to check my injuries.

She gently checks me over. "I think you'll be just fine," she says. "I'll check them again in the morning, but they look good." She hands me two pills to help with the pain and a glass of water. When I'm done, she turns to leave.

"Uh, Julie?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she says, turning back.

"Can I…talk to you about something?"

She nods, coming to sit on the side of the bed. "Sure, Sebastian. Is everything okay?"

I nod, leaning up on one elbow so I can look at her. "Yeah. It's just that…I realized that you never knew what happened to me before I came here."

She smiles a little sadly. "That's true, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But I do want to," I assure her.

She nods. "Okay then. I'm listening."

"Well, my father…he'd been abusing me for a long time. Since I was a kid. But, the last day I saw him, it was really bad. He'd just found out that I was gay, and he got really angry. At first he started out just hitting me, but then…he…he raped me." Her eyes go wide, and her face is drawn with concern. "Anyway," I continue, "I blacked out at some point, and Blaine found me. He saved my life."

She sighs heavily. "That's horrible," she murmurs. "I'm sorry that your father did those things to you, Sebastian, but I'm so glad that Blaine found you. And I hope you know that we would never do those things to you."

I nod, smiling at her. "I know. I just thought you should know, considering all you've done for me."

She smiles back a little. "Well, it certainly explains some things." I chuckle a little. "Thank you for telling me." She pauses. "Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you…My husband and I have talked about it, and we'd like to apply to be your legal guardians. That is, if you want."

I consider it. "Is that like adopting me?" I ask.

"Not really," she explains. "You're almost eighteen, so adopting you wouldn't make much sense now. But it would give us the same rights as your parents would have. We could sign important stuff for you, and put you on our insurance plans and help you with college and stuff like that. It basically just gives us the right to take care of you. As of right now, if your father wanted you back, he could get you," she says quietly. "I never want you to have to go through that again. If we were your legal guardians, he would no longer have the right to take you back."

The thought of my father trying to take me back scares me, but I'm still not sure. "Your husband hasn't even met me yet," I say softly.

She smiles. "No, that's true, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know about you. I talk to him almost every day, and he knows that you've made both Blaine and me very happy. In fact, he's coming home from his business trip to China next week, and he's really excited to meet you. He knows that you've had a hard time, and he wants you to be a permanent part of this family as much as I do."

"And, he knows that I'm gay?" I ask.

She nods. "He knows everything that I know, except what you told me just now. I hope you don't mind."

I shake my head. "No, that's okay."

I think for a moment about what she's saying. A permanent part of the family. I could get to stay here forever and not have to be afraid of losing them. "I…I'd like that," I tell her.

She smiles brightly. "Great," she replies. "We'll get started on the papers right away." She kisses my cheek gently. "Goodnight, Sebastian. Get some rest. I'll come to check on you in the morning." She kisses Blaine's cheek too. "You too. Just because you're not going to school doesn't mean you can be up all night."

"Yes mom," he replies. She waves and exits, and I can't wipe the grin off my face. "What's with you?" Blaine asks, amused.

"She wants me to be a part of your family."

To my surprise, Blaine shakes his head. "No," he says firmly.

"What?" I ask, a little hurt. Does Blaine not want me here after all?

Seeing my concern, he smiles. "She wants you to be a part of _our_ family. You belong here just as much as I do."

I pull him down to kiss him. "Thanks."

He tells me to get comfortable while he goes to brush his teeth. I squirm around a little, trying to get comfortable, before huffing. "What's wrong?" Blaine asks, returning from the bathrom.

"I hate sleeping on my stomach," I pout.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just always sleep on my back."

He thinks for a moment before grinning. He carefully lifts up my torso, against my weak objections, and climbs into bed to occupy the space I was just in. When he puts me down again, my top half is sprawled across him, my head resting on his chest. "Is this any better?" he asks innocently.

"Oh yeah," I grin, "This is better." I wrap an arm around his waist, snuggling closer. He tries to put his arms around me, but stops. Eventually, I feel one of his arms along mine, still wrapped around his waist, and the other is on a part of me just slightly below my back. I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Blaine?"

Yeah," he murmurs sleepily.

"Why is your arm across my ass?"

He grins again, a spark in his eye. "Because it was the closest I could get to where I normally put that arm. Why, do you not like it?" he teases.

I laugh. "No, I like it. I was just wondering why you were getting touchy-feely with me tonight." I lean up to kiss him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he murmurs back. I feel him affectionately squeeze my ass, hearing him giggle. "Love you."

I roll my eyes. "Love you too…you weirdo."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I can't stress enough how much I love your reviews, and they really do inspire me to write, so please click that little button! Also, I'll be less busy after this week, so expect updates sooner (hopefully)!<strong>

**Until next time,  
>TheSongSmith<strong>


	16. Sick Day

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long, I had major writers block and the end of school. I'm officially done with high school! Yay! But anyway, this is just a short sweet one because I thought the boys could use a moment to themselves before any more drama happens!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wake up to a comfortable warmth. I keep my eyes closed for a few minutes, just enjoying it. After a while, I open my eyes to see Sebastian sprawled across my chest. His back still shows the angry red marks, and I wince a little. But the bruise on his cheek looks a little better, and he seems to be sleeping peacefully. I hold him close, watching his chest rise and fall.

I look up at the soft knock on the door to see my mom. "He still asleep?" she whispers. I nod silently as she comes to sit on the edge of the bed. "Did he wake up at all during the night?" she asks, smiling down at him.

"No," I reply. "I think he was too exhausted."

She nods. "Poor kid," she murmurs. "Well, let's see how he feels." She strokes his hair affectionately. "Sebastian? Honey?"

He stirs, his face scrunched up, before opening his eyes. It takes him a moment to focus, but when he does, he smiles. "Morning," he mumbles sleepily.

"Good morning," she replies. "Sorry to wake you, Sebastian, but I came in to check on you. How do you feel this morning?"

He thinks for a moment. "Alright. A little sore, but not that bad."

"Good," she says softly. "Alright, well I'm just going to check out your injuries. Don't mind me." He closes his eyes again, relaxing against me as she gently checks him over. "Well, you look a little better today," she appraises. "I'm going to treat your back again, just to be safe, but I think you'll be fine."

He nods sleepily. "Thank you," he mumbles.

She gently cleans the wounds and applies the antibacterial cream. "There you go," she says quietly. "Now, Sebastian, would you like me to stay around the house today? It's no problem if you do."

"No, that's okay," he says, waving dismissively. "I've got Blaine. I'll be fine."

She smiles, kissing his cheek gently. "Alright. But don't hesitate to call if you need me. You can go back to sleep now." He nods groggily, nuzzling into my chest. "See you later, boys," she murmurs. "Blaine, take care of him."

I smile. "I will." With that she leaves, and I close my eyes again.

Some time later, I open then to find Sebastian staring at me. He smiles as I slowly focus on him. "Good morning."

I rub my eyes sleepily. "Yeah, morning," I mumble. "How're you feeling?"

He shrugs. "Fine," he grins. "But I am hungry…"

I smile back. "Alright then, let's feed you."

After breakfast, we sit down to watch a movie. When I look over, I see Sebastian watching me. When he notices me looking at him, he quickly averts his gaze down to the floor, blushing furiously. A few more times I catch him watching me. Finally, I can't resist asking. "What is it?" I ask curiously.

He goes red. "Nothing…" he mumbles.

I smile. "Oh, come on Sebastian! You can tell me. What is it?"

He looks up again, searching my face for a moment, though for what I'm not sure. Suddenly, he leans in close until our faces are only centimeters apart, where he stops, a question in his eyes. I give a short nod, and he slowly presses his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss, trying my hardest to commit this moment to memory. He tastes like mint and something else I can't name, and it's so intoxicating that I'm disappointed when he pulls away just the slightest bit to look at me. "I love you," he breathes against my lips. "That's what I was thinking about. How lucky I am, and how much I love you."

I smile again, kissing him chastely once more before pulling back. "I love you too," I murmur in reply. "So much more than you know." He grins as I pull him into my lap, kissing him passionately. We stay like that for a long time, locked in our own personal bubble. Neither of us cares that we missed the ending of the movie.

When we break apart again, we're both gasping for breath. Sebastian curls up in my lap, resting his head on my chest. I smile at the thought that he fits there perfectly, like he belonged there all along. After a while, he sighs. "This isn't fair," he groans.

"What isn't fair?" I ask.

"I don't want to wait until I'm healed to be…intimate with you. I want it now!" He says, exasperated.

I chuckle softly. "I know, honey," I soothe him. "I want this too. But not when it's going to hurt you."

He pouts. "What if I said I don't care?" he asks.

I smile down at him. "That doesn't change the fact that we should wait. I care. I won't hurt you."

He groans again. "Oh, fine," he agrees. He grins mischievously. "But that doesn't mean we can't do some stuff, right?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What did you have in mind?"

He smirks and leans in, kissing me again. I feel his fingers creeping under the hem of my shirt, lightly stroking my stomach. I shiver as I reluctantly pull away from his lips. "Sebastian?" I question.

He grins. "What?" he answers innocently. "This isn't hurting me. I just can't wait! Please, Blaine?"

Between the feeling of his fingers on my skin and the look on his face, I'm finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. "Seb…Sebastian…I…Wha…" I mumble, trying to form a coherent thought. "What do you want to do?" I manage finally.

He shrugs. "Really I just want to touch you," he says with a grin.

"O-Okay," I agree finally.

He smiles again and kisses me lightly on the cheek before tugging at my shirt impatiently. I allow him to pull it off, still curious about his plans. When he kisses me again, it's not quite as desperate, but still caring. Slowly, his lips leave mine and trail along my jaw. I obediently tip my head back against the couch as he plants soft kisses down my neck. Ever so slowly, his tongue snakes out to trail across my collarbone. He pulls away and grins. "Has anyone ever told you how delicious you taste?" he asks.

I chuckle. "No, I think this is a first for me. What do I taste like?"

He thinks for a moment. "Honey. And…apples. And sunshine!"

I laugh, pulling him down to kiss him again. "What does sunshine taste like?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Like you." Suddenly, he jumps up. "Come with me," he commands, taking me by the hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask, following behind him.

"You'll find out when we get there," he says, pulling me up the stairs. He leads me into my bedroom, where he points to the bed. "Lie down."

I obey without a question, lying on my stomach as he instructs and trying to watch him over my shoulder. He leans over and turns my head so that I'm looking straight ahead. "No peeking," he commands. I stay like that for a minute, trying to figure out what he could be doing. Soon I feel his fingers trailing along my back. Gently, his hands press into my muscles, which relax under his touch. I can't stop the soft moan that escapes me. Sebastian grins. "So you like it?" he asks.

I nod eagerly. "Very much."

He giggles at my enthusiasm. "Good. Just relax. It's my turn to take care of you for once."

I smile, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation. I can feel him watching me closely, but I don't mind. I get sleepy very quickly. "Love you, Sebastian," I mumble into the pillow.

I can hear his smile. "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Don't worry, there's plenty more drama to come. As always, let me know what you think in a review! I really enjoy them, so drop me a line!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**TheSongSmith**


	17. Reunion

**I know, I know, I'm terrible. I had horrible writer's block on this one. And then one night I found inspiration. It's a little short, but big things are coming! You'll see at the bottom. Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wake up in the middle of the night with Sebastian curled up against me. I brush his hair back, smiling, before stretching and slowly getting up. He stirs slightly, but doesn't wake up. I'm washing my face when I hear a soft whimper coming from the bedroom. Drying off quickly, I walk back into the room to find Sebastian huddled in a corner, shaking and hyperventilating.

I quickly rush over, kneeling in front of him. "Sebastian?" I call. He looks up, his eyes wide with fear. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"Y-You were gone," he stutters anxiously. "He…I t-thought…he h-hurt you…"

He dissolves into tears as I pull him against me. "Shh baby. Sebastian, it's alright. I'm fine, honey. It was just a dream." He buries his face in my shirt, sobbing against my neck as I rub his back gently. "It's okay. We're both safe. He's not here. I've got you. It's alright."

I hold him tightly, feeling his tight breathing. "I thought y-you were d-dead," he cries.

"Shh, it's alright. It was just a dream. I'm right here. Sebastian, honey, look at me." Slowly, his eyes lock onto mine. "It's alright, sweetheart. Everyone is okay. We're safe. You need to calm down, okay? I've got you. Just breathe."

He nods and rests his head on my chest. I can feel his ragged breaths against my neck as he tries to calm himself. I continue to hold him securely, murmuring softly to him. He slowly quiets in my arms. After a long time, he looks up at me. "Sorry…" he mumbles.

I kiss him softly. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

He shakes his head. "You can't be here every minute. It's alright."

"Are you going to be alright?" I ask worriedly. He nods, hugging me tightly. I kiss his forehead gently and lift him to his feet. "Come on, lets go back to sleep."

He shakes his head frantically. "No!" he shouts. "I mean…Can we not yet?"

I nod and turn on the lights, sitting down on the bed and pulling him into my lap. He relaxes against my chest. "Can you tell me what happened in your dream?" I ask softly.

He nods slowly. "He just…showed up here," he starts.

"Your father?"

"Yes. And, h-he, saw you, and… I couldn't stop h-him…It's all my fault," he murmurs, distressed. "You're in danger because of me."

I hug him gently. "It is _not_ your fault, Sebastian. Nothing happened. It was just a dream."

He shakes his head. "But it's true. He's s-still out there somewhere, and if he f-finds me here he could h-hurt you, and it'll be my f-fault."

I gently raise his chin until he looks at me. "Listen carefully, because this is important. I knew from the very beginning what might happen, and I made this decision for myself. I put myself in danger, and if he comes here I promise you that nothing he does is your fault."

Sebastian bites his lip. "But…W-What if the other part comes true?" he asks quietly.

"What? The part about me being dead?"

He nods.

I sigh, then kiss him softly. "Sebastian, I'm not going to die. Not for a very, very long time. And even then, it will not have been your fault. But I promise I'll stick around to protect you. Everything will be alright."

He nods and snuggles closer to me. "Okay." We stay like that for a long time before he falls asleep again. I wait up for a few more hours before settling down.

When I wake up again, sunlight is streaming through the window, and Sebastian is planting soft kisses along my jaw. I open my eyes to find him grinning at me. "Morning."

I smile back. "Morning." We both get washed and dressed and scarf down breakfast before leaving for school. In the car, I look over at him to see him staring out the window, his brows furrowed "What's wrong," I ask softly.

He turns to look at me and tries to smile. "Nothing."

"You're still thinking about your dream, aren't you?"

He sighs. "Kind of. I just have a bad feeling. I can't explain it."

I reach across the car and take his hand. "Don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll face it together." He nods and smiles before turning his attention back out the window. All day, he seems distracted by this feeling. During glee rehearsal, when the New Directions are concerned and asking if he's okay, I can see that he was thinking about it, even as he answered their questions.

As we pull into the driveway, Sebastian stiffens beside me. "The door is open," he says slowly.

I look and see that he is right. The front door isn't completely closed. "Maybe mom didn't close it hard enough," I say, puzzled.

He looks at me, and I know that this has something to do with his feeling. "Or maybe someone's in there."

"Should we go in?" I ask.

He hesitates, but nods. "Yeah. I guess we should. It…could be nothing, right?"

I nod and slowly get out of the car, pulling him closer. We enter the house, checking around for anyone, but don't find anything unusual. "Still have that feeling?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes." He cautiously climbs the stairs, with me trailing behind. He walks into my room and freezes.

There, sitting on the bed, is a man. "Long time no see," he smirks.

I sidle closer to Sebastian as the understanding slowly dawns on me.

Sebastian glances at me and nods. "D-Dad…" he chokes out.

The man grins. "Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHA! DRAMA! I know, you're all upset with me for the cliff, but updates will come faster now that I have revealed a plot twist! Remember, please take a minute and review! It really does make me feel good.<br>**

**Until next time,  
><strong>

**TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	18. The Blame Game

**So now that I decided on my plot twist and pulled an all-nighter, I've got a few chapters in advance. Yay! I thought about making you wait, but I'm just as excited about it as you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

My head is spinning so fast that I can hardly process any of this. My father, in Blaine's bedroom. This is wrong. It takes me a while to register Blaine stepping in front of me, and his words reach me as if through a wall; fuzzy and muffled. "Haven't you done enough damage?" he asks, almost growling. "Leave."

My father laughs. "Isn't that sweet," he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Your little boyfriend is sticking up for you. I don't know who you think you are, kid, but he belongs to me."

"He doesn't belong to anyone," Blaine spits back. "Especially not you. I know what you did to him. You're lucky you haven't been arrested already."

The humor leaves my father's face as it changes to the cold mask I know. "Sebastian," he barks sharply, "Say goodbye. We're leaving."

He seizes my arm, but I manage to wrench it away. By this point my brain has caught up enough to respond. "No," I say firmly. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He turns around and gives me a glare so hard that I almost start apologizing. But then I remember what he did and I'm not sorry. "Excuse me?" he says angrily. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm not going," I say louder. "You don't control me anymore." He moves so fast that I don't see his hand coming until my cheek stings with the force of his blow. Blaine lets out a feral snarl and manages to land a few good hits, but my father is stronger. I watch in horror as he is flung across the room, his head colliding with the corner of his dresser as he slams to the floor.

His face twists in pain, and I feel my blood boil as my father stands over him. Blaine tries to stand, but falls to the floor again, clutching his head. "You little faggots should learn your place," my father spits. "You say you know what I did to him? Well how about learning that lesson firsthand?"

Things after that happen in short flashes of knowledge. Blaine's blood on the floor. My father's hand, reaching for him. The threat hanging in the air. The glint of fear in Blaine's eyes.

Suddenly, I find myself over my father, pinning him to the ground, my hands pressed to his throat. "Don't you EVER touch him or talk to him like that EVER AGAIN," I growl. I can tell that I've caught him by surprise, and the knowledge of this fuels my rage. "I will not stop until you're locked up forever for what you did to me, and I am never letting you do it to another person. Blaine is ten times the man you are. You're not a man. You're a coward! You feed off of people's fear of you. Well guess what, dad: I'm not afraid of you anymore."

I manage to call the police with one hand, still pinning him down with the other. When they arrive and handcuff my father, I run to Blaine. He smiles slightly. "You…Did it…" he mumbles, going in an out of focus. "I knew…you…could…"

His eyes close and I shake him gently. "Blaine! You have to stay awake, okay? Keep talking."

He bats me away weakly. "Stop…'M tired…"

"I know, honey," I murmur, stroking his hair, "But you have to stay awake." In the ambulance, I sit next to him, gripping his hand tightly. Mid-sentence, he cuts off, his eyes closing. The machines he's hooked up to beep in alarm. "Blaine!" I yell. He doesn't respond.

He is whisked away from me then, through a set of double doors. I am left in the waiting room. I stand there, unsure for a moment, before dialing his mom's number. "Hi Sebastian," she answers cheerfully. "Is everything okay?"

"No…" I reply, my voice cracking.

"What's wrong?" she asks, hearing my distress. I tell her the short version on the story. "Are you okay?" she enquirers.

"I'm fine," I tell her, "But Blaine isn't. I don't know what's wrong. They won't tell me because I'm not family."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she says. It is fifteen minutes before she arrives, and I still haven't heard anything. She hugs me tightly. "He'll be okay," she assures me. "He's strong." I nod, but with each passing minute I grow more and more anxious.

Finally, after another hour, a nurse comes through the doors looking for us. "He's stable now," she informs us. "You can go see him."

"Is he awake?" I ask as she leads us to his room.

She shakes her head sadly. "He hit his head really hard. There was a lot of internal bleeding. He's in a coma right now."

I want to shake her, to make her take back what she said. Instead, I ask the important question. "Will he wake up?"

The woman hesitates as we near the room. "We're not sure yet. It could go either way." Julie rubs my arm reassuringly, but I can't help but think that this is my fault.

I freeze just inside the doorway. Blaine lies on the white hospital bed, still and pale under the fluorescent lights. He is hooked up to countless machines, and there is a breathing tube down his throat, along with several other tubes in various parts of his body. The sight of him makes me want to cry and scream, but those hardly seem like appropriate behaviors for a hospital room. Instead I stay frozen until Julie gently prods me forward.

"He might be able to hear you," The nurse says softly. She points to a squiggly green line on a monitor. "That's his brain wave activity. If he hears you, it'll spike. Why don't you try it?"

I look to Julie, who nods encouragingly, before stepping closer. I gently take his hand, my eyes fixed on the green line. "Blaine? Blaine, it's me, Sebastian. Can you hear me?" One of the humps in the line grows. "Blaine, you have to get better," I murmur. "I need you. You promised me you'd be around for a long time." There is another large wave. "I love you, Blaine," I whisper. This time the line spikes severely.

"He must really like you," the nurse remarks. She takes in my face and lays a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't get discouraged," she says. "I know it seems bad, but these kinds of things change all the time. He can still pull through."

I nod, though I'm still blaming myself. The nurse slips out, and I can't help the wave of sadness that rises in my chest. Julie hugs me tightly. "Sebastian, you know this isn't your fault. Do you know how mad he'd be if he knew you were blaming yourself for this?"

I nod. "I know, but I can't help it. If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened."

She rubs my back gently. "He knew this might happen. It was his choice. Don't blame yourself. He'll wake up."

I nod and take a seat on one side of him as she takes a seat opposite from me. We each hold one of his hands and each others, creating a circuit. I sit in my chair and watch carefully for any signs he's waking up. I see nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me! *Hides from angry mob* As always, reviews make me smile, so please take a minute and drop me a line. Love you!<strong>

**TheSongSmith**


	19. Awakening

**Hello again! I wanted to wait a little while to post this, but I got so excited about it that I decided to just go with it. It's on the short side, but it's definitely a good one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"I'm going down to the cafeteria to grab something. Do you want anything?" Julie asks me. I shake my head and she looks at me worriedly. "You've barely eaten or slept in weeks," she reminds me. "A cup of coffee? A sandwich? Anything?"

I consider it. "A cup of coffee would be great," I reply finally. "Thank you."

She nods and exists, leaving me alone with Blaine. It's been three weeks. Twenty one days, and not a change. Twenty one days I've sat in this chair, falling asleep leaning on the edge of the bed, never leaving except when necessary. As often happens lately, my thoughts drift back to my role in this. If only I hadn't involved him in the first place, neither of us would be here. I feel the tears start up again, and I burrow my face into his chest, missing the smell of him. Now he only smells vaguely of disinfectant and the sharp hospital smell. I sob the way I've wanted to for all these days, but was never able to. "I'm so sorry," I murmur, over and over. Wishing he could understand.

I feel a light touch on my back and assume that Julie has returned. However, when I look there's no one there. Which can only mean…I glance up at Blaine's face. His eyes are still closed, his face holding the same smooth expression as always. But his hand is now on my back, where it wasn't before.

I frantically hit the call button until a nurse appears. "He moved!" I almost yell at her.

"Calm down, Mr. Smythe," she says. "What happened?"

"I was upset," I explain. "And I hugged him, and his hand moved to my back. I know it wasn't there before. He moved!" She busies herself checking the monitors for a few minutes. "Well?" I ask. "Is he waking up?"

"Not yet," she replies carefully. "He's having what we call purposeful movements. It doesn't mean that he's waking up, but it does mean that there is consciousness there. It's a step in the right direction."

I thank her as Julie returns with the food. "What's going on?" she asks.

"He moved," I explain. "The nurse said that it was a purposeful movement. She said it doesn't mean he's waking up yet, but it does mean that his consciousness is still there. It's a good sign." She claps happily and hugs me before taking her seat again.

Three more days pass. Late one night, when Julie has fallen asleep on the edge of the bed, Blaine stirs. I jolt upright, watching him. "Blaine?" I say softly.

The hand I'm holding gives a weak squeeze, and his eyes fly open, searching the room in a panic. I stroke his cheek gently until he focuses on me, and I can see his confusion and anxiety. "Blaine, can you hear me?" I ask. He nods slowly. I smile. "Welcome back. I know you're scared, but it's alright. You're in the hospital, but you're going to be okay now. I'm here, I promise you're safe. Just relax and I'll get a nurse." He relaxes slightly, holding my hand tighter.

I hit the call button and shake Julie gently. She jumps. "What?"

"He's awake!" I tell her.

She blinks tiredly for a minute before realizing what I said and looking to Blaine. She smiles brightly when she sees that his eyes are open. "Blaine! Honey! I'm so glad you're alright!"

The nurse walks in and smiles. "Welcome back, Mr. Anderson. We've been waiting for you. I know you probably have a lot of questions, and we'll answer them soon. But I'm sure all these tubes and wires aren't comfortable. We can take some of them out now."

He nods enthusiastically, and the nurse begins removing wires and sensors from him until only the basic ones are left. "Alright," she says, "let's get that breathing tube out."

Blaine glances at me nervously, his grip on my hand tightening. I stroke his hair soothingly. "Shh," I murmur, "It'll be alright, honey. Once that's out you'll be able to talk to us."

The nurse quickly removes it, and Blaine coughs harshly. "Wa…ter…" he chokes out. We feed him ice chips until his throat feels better. I hold him close, happy to have him back. "Seb…?" he rasps.

I smile at him. "Hmm?"

He smiles softly. "Love you."

I kiss his cheek gently. "I love you too. Do you remember what happened?"

He nods. "Your…father." His brows furrow. "Where…?"

"He's in jail, where he'll stay for a long, long time. Do you want to know what happened after that?" He nods, so I explain. "You hit your head really hard. The doctors said there was some bleeding in your brain. They were able to fix it, but you were in a coma for a long time."

His eyes widen slightly at this. "How long?"

"A little over three weeks."

His eyes get a panicked edge to them, and I stroke his cheek lightly. "It's okay, honey. Your body just needed that time to recover. You're okay now." He hesitates slightly, but nods and leans into my touch.

He looks up at me. "Don't…leave," he pleads. "Hospitals…are scary…"

I nod and kiss his forehead gently. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

He shifts over shakily and pats the space next to him. I climb up, careful not to squish him. He smiles and rests his head on my chest. I carefully put my arms around him and feel him relax against me.

Julie smiles and kisses us both on the forehead. "Goodnight boys."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Don't worry, there's much more drama to be had, but I didn't want to be creul and drag this out on you. Remember to review and make me happy!<strong>

**Until next time,  
><strong>

**TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	20. Rehab

**Hello again everyone! I'm not going to bore you up here, so more at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Sebastian sleeps like he hasn't slept in years. Mom says that he hasn't slept more than an hour at a time since I first went into the coma. As he sleeps, I lightly trace the dark circles under his eyes, upset that I've left them there. He stirs and blinks, his long eyelashes brushing my fingertips as I pull back. He smiles at me for a moment before frowning. "What's wrong?" he asks. "You look upset." I shrug, looking down. He gently lifts my chin until I look at him. "What is it?"

I sigh softly. "Have you seen yourself lately?" He just raises an eyebrow at me. "I hate that it's my fault…you haven't been sleeping or eating or…anything."

"It's not like you could help it," he reminds me.

I groan. "But still! That doesn't make it…any less my fault."

He hugs me gently. "Alright, fine, it's your fault. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're going to be okay, and so am I." I nod begrudgingly, but he doesn't look fooled. "Something else bothering you?"

I hesitate, but nod. "I'm supposed to…start 'rehabilitation' today."

"So?" he asks.

"So, I don't need it!" I explode. "It's not like I…had a stroke and have to relearn to tie my…shoelaces and shit!"

"That's what you're upset about? That rehabilitation is for invalids who can't tie their own shoelaces?" he asks. I nod hesitantly. "That's not what it is, Blaine. I mean, it can be, but that's not what yours is about."

"What is mine about?" I ask.

He pulls me closer. "You stayed completely still for almost a month. When muscles stop getting used they deteriorate quickly. This is just to get you back to where you should be. No one thinks you're incapable of basic living skills."

I lean against his chest, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry for acting like…a brat. I'm just…stressed out."

He nods. "I understand. It's a lot to deal with all at once. But it'll be okay. We'll get through it together, like always."

Just then, a woman comes through the door. "Hello Mr. Anderson. I'm Katie. I'll be your physical therapist."

I shake her hand. "Hi. I'm Blaine." I look at Sebastian. "This is my boyfriend…Sebastian."

She smiles lightly. "Nice to meet you two. Now, today we just need to do a preliminary evaluation. I'm sorry Sebastian, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out. It's just the hospital's policy."

He looks at me, silently asking if it's okay. I nod. "I'll be right outside," he tells me. With a final look back, he walks out the door.

SPOV

Out in the hallway, I find Julie. Something has been bothering me, and now that Blaine is okay I can ask. "Hey Julie, can I talk to you?" I ask hesitantly.

She nods. "Sure, Sebastian. Is everything alright?"

"Um…I was just wondering…when this all started I expected you to be really upset, and you weren't. Why not? I mean, your son was in a coma, and you were so calm."

She smiles sadly, as if she knew this was coming. "I wasn't calm, really," she explains. "I was upset. But what was done was done, and getting upset about it wouldn't have changed anything. Besides, I had you to think of. You were beating yourself up about it so much, and me getting upset and emotional would only have hurt you more. I couldn't do anything for him, but I could do at least that for you. I broke down in my car when you told me what happened, and in the ladies room a couple of times. But out here my boys needed me to be strong."

I nod and sit down next to her. "I can't believe it's really going to be over," I murmur.

She smiles and hugs me gently. "Believe it, honey. Have you told him about your father yet?"

I shake my head. "He's already more worried about me than he should be. I don't want him to have to deal with my issues too."

"I think you should tell him," she says after considering it. "I know you don't want him to worry, but he's going to anyway, just like you worry about him. Besides, I think he'd be very proud of you if he knew what you did. I know I am."

I smile and blush slightly. "I had to. I couldn't let him hurt Blaine again."

"Speaking of that," she says, smiling, "I have something for you." She hands me an envelope. I open it carefully, pulling out the paper inside and reading it in amazement. She grins and ruffles my hair lightly. "Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

Katie comes out of the room and says we can go back in.

"You go ahead," Julie says. "I'll meet you in there."

Blaine smiles tiredly at me as I enter. "Hey," I murmur, taking a seat on the bed, "How'd it go?"

He shrugs. "Fine. I didn't realize how weak I am. I walked across the room and had to sit down."

He leans against me. "Well," I say, "At least you'll be back to normal soon."

He nods and kisses my cheek. "What were you up to?" he asks.

"Talking to your mom." I show him the letter and he smiles. "Apparently what my father did made them process everything much faster than normal, so it's official."

He nods absentmindedly, his brow furrowed. "What happened with your father?" He asks. "I mean, I know what happened with us. Did they just charge him with assault or something?"

I bite my lip. "Actually, they charged him with everything."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Everything?"

"You know how, after you found me, I said I didn't want to report him to the police because I didn't want to talk about it?"

He nods. "Yeah…"

"Well," I explain, "I couldn't risk the chance of him hurting you again, so…I told them. Everything."

He freezes, shocked for a moment. Then he hugs me tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" I hug him back gingerly, trying not to hurt him. When he pulls back, he stares at me for a long moment.

"What?" I ask.

He finally smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then, the door opens, and we see Kurt standing in the doorway. "Blaine! How are-" He notices me and freezes.

I smile. "Hi Kurt." He hesitates for a moment, then turns and walks back out. Blaine tries to call after him, but his voice is still too weak. He looks upset. Shit. "It's okay," I try.

"He's…mad at me…" he whispers hoarsely.

I sigh. "Don't get upset, okay? I'll go talk to him." He looks at me skeptically. "I promise I won't be mean. I'll try to get him to come back so we can explain."

He nods, so I hop off the bed and follow Kurt out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, drama! I'm trying to keep advance chapters saved so there won't be so long in between updates. I tried to make a steady update schedule, but I get too excited to show you what I've done. Anyway, please review! It inspires me!<strong>

**Love you!  
><strong>

**TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	21. Visitation

**Hello again! I apologize greatly for the wait on this one. I wrote it, and then my internet broke. And then I fixed the internet. And then my computer broke. Stupid technology. The only good thing is that I got the change to write a few advance chapters! Woohoo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" I call after him. He continues walking, and I have to run to catch up to him. "Kurt, just let us explain. Please."

He turns so suddenly that I almost crash into him. "_What_, Sebastian?!" He huffs. "What could you possibly say to explain this?"

I bite my lip. "Look, can we do this somewhere more private?" He hesitates, but nods, and we duck into an empty room. "Okay, I know what this seems like. And yes, we are together, but it's not like I was just waiting for you to leave. I'm different now. A lot of stuff happened, and he saved my life. I'm really sorry for everything that happened before. I didn't mean any of it."

Slowly, he sits down. "Can you explain?"

"Well, um…my dad…he'd kind of been abusing me for a long time. That's why I acted like I did. And one day it got really bad, and he…raped me." His expression softens a little. "Anyway, Blaine found me. He called an ambulance for me, and he stayed with me while I was in the hospital. When he found out what happened, his family took me in. I owe him my life. It didn't start off romantic, and this isn't part of any plan. I'm not like that anymore. He showed me that I didn't have to be."

Kurt is quiet for a long moment. "That does sound like him," he admits. "So how did he end up here?"

I sigh. "My father found me, and Blaine tried to protect me."

He nods thoughtfully. "And…you really love him?"

"More than anything."

He stares at me for a minute. "Then…I guess I can't be too angry about it," he says slowly.

I smile slightly. "Can we…start over?" I ask.

He hesitates, but holds out his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

I shake it. "Sebastian Smythe. Nice to meet you Kurt."

He smiles finally. "Likewise. Should we go back to convince him we haven't killed each other yet?"

"That's probably a good idea."

Together, we walk back to Blaine's room. I can see from his face when we walk in that he's surprised to see both of us alive. I hug him gently. "See, I told you I could be nice."

"Did you…tell him?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I told him."

He looks to Kurt. "And?"

"And…if you're happy, then I'm happy for you. And I'll try to get along with him," he finishes. Blaine smiles and reaches out to hug him. "So," Kurt says, pulling back, "How are you doing?"

He shrugs. "I'm okay. I'll be…back to normal soon."

Kurt smiles. "That's good. But don't rush it, okay?" He looks at me. "Take care of him."

I nod, surprised. "Of course."

Blaine smiles. "Look at you…two. Getting along."

"Well I'm not blind," Kurt says. "I can see that he makes you happy." He glances back at me and grins. "But if you hurt him, I will be the first in a long line of people who will kick your ass."

I chuckle. "Got it. First in line. I'll make you a little place card and everything."

Blaine laughs softly. "So how's New York?" he asks.

Kurt smiles. "Busy, but I like it. Once you figure out the subway system it's not so bad. I'm staying there over the summer. Maybe you guys can come visit me."

I laugh at the grin on Blaine's face. "That sounds great. Maybe we will."

Kurt checks his watch and sighs. "I've got to go. Family dinner. But I'll come back really soon. Blaine, listen to Sebastian. He'll take care of you." He hugs each of us once before leaving.

Blaine stares at me. "That was…weird," I say.

He laughs. "Yeah. But it was nice. Thanks."

"For what?" I ask.

"For trying to…get along. I know it's not easy sometimes."

I shrug. "It's not so bad. I was just glad he listened to me."

"You don't mind…if I'm friends with him?" he asks.

I smile, kissing his forehead gently. "Of course not. I trust you."

He smiles at that. "Thanks."

I climb back on the bed and put an arm around him. "You look tired. You should rest."

He shakes his head. "I've been asleep for three weeks. I don't want…to miss any more."

I hug him lightly. "What are you going to miss? You need sleep so you can get better."

He hesitates. "You're going to…stay, right?" he asks anxiously.

"Of course I'm going to stay," I assure him. "I've been here for three weeks waiting for you to wake up. Why would I leave now that you're awake?"

Blaine snuggles closer to me, hugging me tightly. I stroke his hair lightly. "Goodnight," he murmurs.

I kiss the crown of his head. "Goodnight." In a minute he is asleep in my arms.

**BPOV**

When I wake up again, it's to Sebastian running his fingers through my hair. "Blaine?" he calls softly. When I open my eyes, he smiles. "You have visitors."

I focus on him slowly. "Who?"

"The New Directions are here."

I think about this. "Did they…come when I was…"

"In the coma?" he asks. "Yeah, they did. A couple of times." I bite my lip, and he frowns. "What's wrong?"

I sigh. "I hate that they saw me like that," I mumble.

He kisses my cheek lightly. "Blaine, you know they won't think of you any differently. They were worried about you because they care about you. Just give them a chance, okay?"

I nod and sit up slowly. "Okay."

He goes to the door and opens it, and the New Directions flood the room. Suddenly I find them surrounding me, all hugging me and talking to me at once. I start to get a little overwhelmed, and Sebastian must sense it, because he takes my hand, and I calm down slightly. "Alright guys, back it up. One at a time," he says, and I am immensely grateful for him when they listen and all back up a little.

Tina comes up first and hugs me gently. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she says.

Mercedes moves up next to her. "We really missed you," she says, smiling. "Glee just hasn't been the same without you."

"Sebastian told us what happened and what you did," Rory adds. "You're a hero."

I smile and look at Sebastian. "I didn't do anything any of you wouldn't have done."

Artie snorts. "Yeah, but you did it for _him_!"

Sebastian laughs. "Hey, be nice!"

"Well then," I grin at him, "I guess you're lucky it was me and not one of these knuckleheads."

He smiles. "Very, very lucky."

"So Blaine," Sam asks, "When are you coming back?"

I sigh. "As soon as they let me out of this prison. I want to be back with you guys so badly!" Thinking about being back with the New Directions makes me wonder when I'll be able to dance again, and I frown.

Sebastian notices. "Blaine needs to rest if he's going to get out of here soon. Thanks for stopping by guys." They all say their goodbyes.

He waits until they're gone before turning to me. "What's wrong?" I shrug, and he sighs, settling down beside me. "Please tell me?"

I lean against him, hesitating for a moment. "What if I can't dance anymore?" I say finally. He hugs me tightly. "You _will_ be able to dance. You just need to get your strength back up first."

"Are you sure?" I ask tentatively.

He nods. "Completely. Don't worry, honey. Everything will go back to normal soon."

I nod into his chest, letting his scent calm me. "I'm sorry…" I murmur.

He shakes his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he says firmly. "You're under a lot of stress, and you're frustrated. Considering how I acted under those conditions, you shouldn't be the sorry one."

I sigh heavily. "I guess so."

"When you get out of here, we're going to do something, just you and me. Something good. I promise," he says.

"What are we doing?" I ask, puzzled.

He grins. "You'll find out later."

I pause for a moment. "What am I going to do about school?"

"Your mom talked to them," he says. "It's still early enough in the year that they'll let you graduate on time as long as you catch up with your work."

I groan. "I missed a whole month! How am I ever going to catch up?"

He shushes me gently. "I'll help you. We'll get through it."

"Okay," I agree. "If you're sure."

He nods and kisses me softly. "Now, don't worry about anything else. Everything is under control."

I smile and relax in his embrace. "Thanks for that."

* * *

><p><strong>As long as I don't have any more technical difficulties, expect more regular updates!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	22. Court Date

**This one is for those of you who are terribly concerned about the judicial system of Lima, Ohio. Fear not, my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I nervously readjust my tie in the mirror. Today, Blaine and I have a date, and it's not the kind I want. We have to appear in court today in my father's trial. I knew this day was coming when I confessed the truth to the police. But I never thought about how hard it would be. Behind me, Blaine gets himself ready. He's been home for a few weeks now. He's still going to rehabilitation, and walks with the help of crutches, but he won't need them for too much longer.

He walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You going to be okay?" he asks.

I take a deep breath before turning around. "I will be as soon as he's locked up."

He nods and kisses me softly. "Don't be nervous, okay? You got me through my time at the hospital, and I'm going to get you through this. Once this is over, we never have to worry about it again. I know you can do it."

I nod, leaning my head on his shoulder and letting his scent calm me. "I'm okay. Ready to go?"

I lead him downstairs, where Julie is waiting for us. She hugs me tightly. "Ready to finish this?"

I nod, hugging her back. "Can't wait." She leads us out to the car and starts driving. I cling tightly to Blaine's hand the whole ride there. "Here we are," I murmur.

Blaine pulls me closer. "Listen. We'll be sitting right there. When you're testifying, just pretend we're the only two in the room. You'll be okay."

We go inside, and I meet with the lawyer before taking a seat in the courtroom. Blaine and Julie sit directly behind me, behind the bar. After proceedings start, I do my best to block out the others and only focus on their presence. My family. My real family. They came to support me, and that's all I need to quiet the butterflies in my stomach. I take a deep breath when they call me to the stand, hearing Blaine's whispered "I love you" behind me.

I take my seat, so distracted by the number of eyes on me that I miss the first question. Remembering what Blaine told me, I close my eyes and take a breath. When I open them again, I focus only on him. "Could you please repeat the question?"

"Of course," the lawyer says. "Can you state your name for the court?"

Blaine smiles and I relax a little. "Sebastian Smythe."

"And how old are you, Sebastian?"

"Seventeen." At this, Blaine's smile widens for a moment, though I'm not sure why.

"Sebastian, is it true that you've been living in the home of the Anderson family?"

"Yes."

"And that Matthew and Julie Anderson are now your legal guardians?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

I swallow, looking at the pair of them. "They took me in after they found out I was in danger."

He nods. "Why were you in danger?"

"My father was abusing me."

"How long had your father been abusing you, Sebastian?"

Blaine doesn't take his eyes off mine. "Since I was about nine or ten."

"That was a long time before you moved into the Anderson home. Now Sebastian, I'd like to draw your attention to the events of September fourteenth of this year. That was the last day you resided with your father, is it not?"

I nod. "It was."

"On that day, there was an altercation between you and your father. One that landed you in the hospital for a week."

"Yes."

"Sebastian, can you please explain to the court what happened that day?"

Blaine nods encouragingly. "My father…he was very angry with me that morning."

"And why was that?" he prods.

"Because that was the morning I came out to him."

He nods sympathetically. "And by 'came out' you mean you told your father that you are homosexual?"

I take another breath. "Yes. He was very angry about it. He called me a lot of derogatory names, and trapped me in a corner of our kitchen."

"And what did he do after that?"

Looking only at Blaine, I am able to answer. "He began beating me. He hit me and threw me into the wall."

"Did you sustain injuries from this altercation?"

I nod. "Yes. I hit my head hard on the wall and a few of my ribs were broken."

The lawyer brings a sheet of paper to the judge. "I'd like to call the court's attention to the hospital's records of the injuries Mr. Smythe had when he arrived by ambulance. Among those listed are blunt force trauma to the head and four broken ribs. Now Sebastian, what happened next?"

This is it, the moment I have to tell them. I lock eyes with Blaine, who nods silently, and I know I have to do this for him. "After he finished beating me, he…raped me," I manage. "I was bleeding on the floor. Then he left, and I passed out."

There is a soft gasp from the room, but I manage to keep it together. "The doctors who treated Mr. Smythe wrote on his file of suspected rape," the lawyer says. "Now, you said you passed out on the floor. How did you later arrive in an ambulance?"

I relax, the hard part over. "My friend, Blaine Anderson, came over and suspected that something was wrong. He found me and called an ambulance for me. He stayed with me in the hospital because I was extremely anxious. Is that on the report?"

He nods. "It says that when separated from Mr. Anderson, you suffered a panic attack. Is that an accurate description of what happened?"

"Yes, it is."

"Now, Sebastian, this incident happened quite a few months ago. At that point, did you consider pressing charges?"

"I did consider it."

"But you did not press charges at that time."

"No. I was very afraid to have to see him again. After the incident, I was left with several anxiety conditions, which were confirmed by a psychologist in the hospital. I was also ashamed to admit that I had been raped."

Blaine smiles and mouths_ "Almost done"_.

"Very understandable issues," the lawyer says. "Did you see your father again?"

I nod. "Yes. He showed up in the Anderson home after school a little over a month ago."

"And what happened at that time?"

"He tried to force me to leave with him. When I refused, he got angry. Blaine tried to defend me, and was thrown into a piece of furniture. I managed to subdue my father and called the police."

"Did Blaine suffer any serious injuries?"

Blaine smiles at me. "Yes," I answer. "His head collided with the corner of the furniture, and there was bleeding in his brain. He was in a coma for a month."

"Was Blaine still just a friend to you at this point?"

I smile slightly. "No. We were a couple by then."

"That must have been very difficult to watch your boyfriend in that state for so long."

I nod. "It was not easy. We didn't know if he would wake up for most of that time."

"What about this incident made you decide to press charges against your father?"

Now I look directly at the judge. "I couldn't risk Blaine's safely again. I knew this was the only way to keep him safe. I wanted to make sure that my father would never hurt anyone I love ever again."

"Admirable intentions," the lawyer says before turning to the judge. "The prosecution rests."

The judge looks to the other lawyer, who stands. "The defense has no further questions, your honor."

"Very well," The judge says. "Mr. Smythe, you may step down." I walk back to my seat, and Blaine stands to hug me before he is called to testify. He tells the same story from his point of view, and then returns to his seat. "My decision will be told after a one hour recess." With that he walks out the door to his chambers, and I turn around and hug him tightly.

"You did it," he murmurs. "I knew you could."

I smile. "But Blaine, we don't even know if we won."

He shakes his head. "No matter what that judge says, you've won. You went through with this, and that's what it matters. I love you."

I kiss his forehead gently. "I love you too."

We stay like that until the judge comes back. We wait tensely until he announces that my father is guilty of all charges. Then Julie and Blaine are hugging me and each other and my father is being led away. Slowly, I understand. This is over. My father is going to jail for a long, long time. He will never hurt me or Blaine or anyone else ever again.

I snap back to reality when Blaine kisses me hard, right there in the middle of the court room. "I love you so much," he murmurs in my ear. "Come on, we're going home and celebrating!" With that he drags me out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Who's excited? :D Please review and let me know what you think? It makes me happy!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	23. Celebration

**The only thing I really have to say about this one is yay for new characters! There's a small lemon at the end of this. Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm practically bouncing during the car ride home. Sebastian chuckles. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just happy."

He laughs. "You look like you have to pee. Take it easy."

I shove him lightly. "Oh, come on! I'm just happy for you. You stood up to him, and now he can't hurt you anymore."

He smiles. "It really is over, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Mom pulls into the driveway, and I notice another car there.

Sebastian notices too. "Blaine?" he asks nervously, "Who else is here?"

I grin widely. "Dad!"

He goes rigid beside me. "But…I thought he wasn't coming for another week…"

Mom turns around in the front seat. "Well, with everything that's happened, he's been trying to get everything done and come home early. He's been trying to get out since Blaine was in the hospital, but the company wanted him to finish the deal first."

Sebastian swallows hard, looking slightly panicked. I take him gently by the shoulders. "Sebastian, breathe. It'll be fine. He's not the same. You'll see. He loves you already. You know I wouldn't let you get hurt. Please trust me."

He nods slowly. "Okay…"

I take his hand and lead him into the house. Dad sits on the couch, waiting for us. He grins when he sees us and hugs me tightly. "Blaine! It's so good to see you! How are you feeling?"

I hug him back. "I'm fine. I missed you though." He looks at Sebastian, who's started to tremble slightly, curiously. "Dad, this is Sebastian."

Dad grins. "Ah, yes, my other son!" He hugs Sebastian too, who stands there in shock.

"Uh…Hi…Nice to meet you."

He looks at me, and I chuckle. "Breathe." I watch him take a breath as dad releases him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sebastian," he says. "I've heard all about you, and I hope you know you're safe here."

He smiles finally. "I know. Thank you."

Dad smiles. "Good. I have presents!" He hands each of us a small box. I sneak a glance at Sebastian and find him staring at the box as if he's never gotten a present before. "Well, go on, open them."

We exchange a glance before opening them. Inside each box on a silver chain is a pendant with a coat of arms engraved onto it. Sebastian examines it closely. "What is this?" he asks.

Dad grins. "That, my boy, is our family's crest. Look at the backs." We flip them over and find an inscription._ "Family is the melody to the music of life."_

Sebastian stares, mesmerized, at the pendant. I know what this means to him. "I…thank you," he murmurs.

Dad hugs him. "Well you are part of the family now. I'm glad you like it."

I help him fasten it around his neck, watching him light up like a Christmas tree. Mom smiles from the entryway. "Well, this calls for a celebratory dinner. I'll get started. Sebastian, make sure Blaine does his exercises."

I groan, and he chuckles. "Of course. Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson."

"No need for formalities, Sebastian," he replies.

He grins wider and pulls me upstairs, his free hand closed over the pendant. When we reach our room, he kisses me hard. It's so unexpected that I fall back onto the bed, and he laughs. "Sorry. Got a little excited." He lies next to me, closing his eyes.

"Tired?" I guess. He shakes his head. "Happy?" He nods.

"It's actually over. I'm safe, and you're safe, and I get to stay with you forever. I have a real family again. A family I don't have to be afraid of. And it's all thanks to you. Thank you."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What did I do?"

He smiles. "You found a terrified boy on the floor in a kitchen, and you made him feel safe. You showed him that he didn't have to be afraid anymore. You gave him a family. You showed him what real love looks like. And he could never ever repay you for that."

I kiss his cheek lightly. "I don't know. I think maybe he has. Because he loves me back."

He turns to me with a wicked grin. "Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you say we try a…a sort of alternate form of exercise?"

I grin back. "I'd say that sounds like a great idea."

**SPOV**

This is it. I was finally going to be with him in the one way we hadn't yet. Part of me is thrilled, and the other part is terrified, but I know I'm safe with him. "You're sure about this?" he asks again. "I don't mind waiting. I don't want you to be afraid."

I nod. "Absolutely sure. I need to do this. I'm ending this once and for all, and this is how I'm going to do it."

He nods, kissing me softly. He jumps when there's a knock at the door. "Come in," he says, sitting next to me.

Julie opens the door. "Hey. Just wanted to let you know that Dad and I are going shopping for some stuff. We'll put the alarm on and lock the door. You know how to reach us if you need anything." After the break-in, she had a new security system installed and always makes sure to tell us when she's leaving. She kisses us both on the head before leaving.

Blaine waits for the front door to open and close before returning his lips to mine. "Don't worry about me," he murmurs in between kisses. "This is all about you." He tugs gently at my shirt and I allow him to pull it off. I hum softly as his lips move to my neck, sucking gently. I know he's leaving a mark, but I can't bring myself to care. His fingers run lightly over my skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

His lips follow, moving down my chest. I gasp softly as he licks over one nipple, then the other. I shiver as his fingers trail over my stomach, quickly undoing my belt. I lift my hips instinctively to allow him to remove my clothing. He continues to kiss and lick my hips and stomach, drawing a low whine from my throat. "Blaine…" I breathe. He looks up at me, and I smile, stroking his cheek gently.

He smiles. "I love you too. Remember, if it's too much, stop me. I won't be mad." I nod eagerly, wanting him to continue. He obliges, removing my boxers and lightly running his fingers up my shaft, making me gasp. He chuckles, stroking me more firmly and smiling as I moan softly. "You're so beautiful like this," he whispers. I can't find the words to respond, but I'm sure he understands. His hand moves faster, and it isn't long before I'm panting and moving with him. He licks the head and I whimper.

"Blaine," I manage. "I…"

He kisses me softly. "I know." He speeds up again. "Let it go." I moan his name as my release rips through me. Blaine pulls me to him, cradling me gently as I tremble. He tenderly kisses my neck as I try to catch my breath.

"Love…you," I choke out.

He chuckles. "I love you too. Breathe, honey."

Slowly, I calm in his arms. "That was…wow…" I say.

He laughs. "Yeah. Are you alright?"

I nod furiously. "Better…t-than…alright. Why didn't…you…?"

He smiles. "I know. I thought maybe we could start small. I hope you don't mind."

I kiss his cheek lightly. "I don't mind. Thank you."

I snuggle into him. "You have to get dressed," he says. "They'll be home soon." I groan, but get up anyway. I pull clothes on before pulling him close again. He smiles. "I'm glad you're happy."

I kiss him softly. "How could I not be? You've given me everything."

We stay cuddled together on the bed until we're called down for dinner. "Alright boys," Julie starts. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Dinner's on the table." Blaine walks ahead as she grabs me by the shoulder. "So what were you two doing up there?" she teases. I feel myself go red, and she smiles knowingly. "Your shirt's on backwards, dear. And I'm not mad. I'm happy for you."

I look up at her, floored. "You're…happy for me?"

She nods, grinning. "I know it must have been hard, considering what your father did. I'm glad you're moving on. Just be safe."

I nod slowly. "Thank you…we will…"

She smiles and walks into the kitchen. I shake my head for a minute before following her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I like writing lemons, so expect more of them in the future. Please review!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	24. Surprise!

**Okay, So it's my first upload from college, and I couldn't resist another small lemon. More funtimes for the boys!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I slowly become aware of a light touch moving around my body. I feel it at my shoulder, then my collarbone, then down my chest and stomach. Eventually, I realize that it's Blaine's lips. He moves to my neck as I open my eyes. "Blaine…?" I murmur sleepily.

He grins. "Good morning, love."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You're very happy today."

"Of course I am," he smiles. "Today is a very special day." I frown, trying to figure out why it's special. When I can't come up with anything, Blaine chuckles. "It's your birthday, dummy. Come on, we've got stuff to do!"

"We do?" I ask, confused.

He nods. "Yes, now let's go." He pulls me out of bed and into the bathroom, and before I know it he has me in the shower with him. I rub my eyes tiredly and reach for the soap, but he moves my hand away. "No. It's your birthday. Today is all about you."

I stare at him. "So…I can't use soap?"

He chuckles. "You can't. I can. And I will. Now, just enjoy it."

My mind moves too slowly to understand what he means until his soapy hands move gently over my skin. I lean my head against the wall, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation. He lingers over more sensitive areas, less intent on cleaning me than he is on giving me pleasure. I allow soft moans to escape me, and every time they do, Blaine smiles. I gasp sharply, my eyes flying open as I feel a warm touch between my legs. I look down to see Blaine on his knees in front of me with his lips wrapped around my shaft. He sucks lightly on the head, and I slip, almost falling to the ground. I would have if not for Blaine's firm grip, pressing my hips to the wall. "Blaine…?"

He pulls away, and I whine softly at the loss of contact. "Yes?" he answers innocently.

"What are you…?"

He grins. "I told you, today is all about you. I want to make you feel good, and I'm going to take every opportunity today to do that." I stare at him, completely dumbfounded. He watches my face for a moment, slowly rising from his knees and kissing me softly. "You can always tell me to stop," he murmurs. "I won't be upset."

I kiss him back, smiling. "I know. Thank you. But please don't stop!"

He laughs. "As you wish." He kneels, taking me into his mouth again. I moan, bracing myself against the wall as he takes me in deeper. His tongue teases all the right places as he pulls back, sucking hard. A low moan escapes me. I can't pull my eyes away from the mesmerizing site of his lips on me. His gaze locks with mine as he hums softly, making me gasp and moan. I involuntarily thrust into his mouth and freeze. I'm about to apologize, but he shakes his head and pulls my hips to match his rhythm, encouraging me. After a few more minutes, I'm barely keeping myself upright. My fingers dig into his shoulders.

"Blaine…I…close," I manage. He nods and speeds up. I moan his name, followed by a long streak of expletives, as I finish.

He swallows before pulling away and guiding me down the wall to sit down on the floor of the shower. He finishes washing me off as I pant, my head thrown back against the tiles. When I open my eyes, I find him smiling at me. "So you enjoyed it, then?" he teases.

I shove him weakly. "Well, I've only been up for twenty minutes and I've already had an orgasm. I'd say today is starting off rather well."

He laughs and helps me up. "I'd say so. Just wait until you see what else I have planned for today."

I quickly get dressed, making sure to fasten the pendant around my neck, and follow him downstairs. Matthew and Julie are sitting at the table, sipping coffee. Julie smiles knowingly at us, and I make a mental note to be quieter. I get a hug and a 'happy birthday' from each of them before Blaine pulls me out the door. "Where are we going?" I ask once I'm in the car.

He grins. "Today, I'm going to take you out on a proper date."

I smile impossibly wider. "How'd I end up with someone as amazing as you?"

"I guess you just got lucky," he teases. "Now, close your eyes. I don't want you looking yet." I obey, and I listen to the sounds of him driving for a long time. He takes my hand, leading me from the car. "Okay, open your eyes."

I find myself in a beautiful state park. There are trees and flowers blooming and a large mountain in the center. "It's beautiful," I murmur. "So what are we going to do?"

"We," he says with a grin, "Are going to hike up the mountain."

I raise an eyebrow at him, puzzled. "Your crutches…?"

He looks down at them. "Oh! Should have done this first." He walks back to the car, puts his crutches in the back seat, and walks steadily back over to me. "Surprise."

I hug him tightly. "How long have you been able to do that?"

He grins. "A week or so. I was going to tell you earlier, but I wanted to surprise you."

I kiss him softly. "Well I am very surprised. Thank you."

"Good," he smiles. "Let's go." He takes my hand, picking up a basket with his free hand, and leads me along the trail. We stay as close as possible, enjoying each others' company. When we near the top, Blaine puts his hand over my eyes. "You can't look yet."

I laugh. "Okay, but if I fall off the side of this mountain it's your fault."

He shoves me gently. "Deal." He gently places a hand on my back and guides me up the remaining section of trail. He turns me once before removing his hand.

I open my eyes, looking around. "Woah," I breathe. Standing at the top of the mountain, I can see for miles. Everything looks so peaceful; so calm.

Blaine hugs me close. "I thought we could hang out here for a while." I nod as he spreads out a blanket on the ground.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, keeping my voice low so as not to shatter the peace. He smiles and pulls me down next to him. I lean my head against his shoulder, cuddling into him.

"So you like it?" he asks.

I grin and kiss him softly. "I love it. Thank you." We stay like that for a long time. After a while, Blaine pulls food out of the basket and we have lunch. I watch him closely as we eat, until he looks up.

"What?" he asks, puzzled.

I blush and look down. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About…everything. Everything we've gone through to get here. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He smiles, kissing my cheek lightly. "It's been a long couple of months, huh? But I knew we'd make it."

I nod slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gently pulls me up, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come on, let's go home."

We take our time walking down the trail, happy in each other's arms. As he gets closer to the car, Blaine grows tense. I frown, trying to figure out what's wrong. I wait until we're in the car to ask. "Blaine, what's bothering you?"

He glances over and me and sighs. "Okay, this is supposed to be a surprise, so act surprised. Mom decided to throw you a big surprise party. She thinks it's a great idea, but I'm worried that it'll freak you out. I'd feel horrible if you walked in there and saw all the people and had a panic attack or something."

I can't help but smile at his worry. "Thank you. It was really nice of you to tell me, because I probably would have freaked out. I'll be okay. I'll act surprised."

He frowns. "Are you sure? I can call it off if it bothers you."

I shake my head. "No, it was nice of her to do that. I'll be fine, I promise."

He nods and continues to drive until we pull into the driveway. "Ready to do this?" he asks.

I nod slowly. "Ready." I take a deep breath and open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Surprise!" Everyone yells. I scan the room quickly, seeing that, along with the New Directions, a couple of the Warblers came as well. Sebastian's grip on my hand tightens slightly, but he soon relaxes. I watch him move around the party, and I'm struck with a pang of pride. A few months ago, a situation like this would have made him edgy and anxious. Now he is calm and happy as he greets everyone, chatting easily with the different groups. I watch him for a long time.

I feel a nudge at my shoulder. I look over to see my mother. "Are you alright?" she asks.

I nod. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

She follows my gaze to Sebastian and smiles fondly. "He really has come a long way. And so have you." I raise an eyebrow at the last part, and she laughs. "You haven't seen it? You've grown up a lot since you've been taking care of him." Sebastian locks eyes with me and smiles.

After the last guest leaves, Sebastian collapses onto the couch. "That was fun," he says, leaning against me. "But I'm exhausted."

Mom and dad appear in the doorway. "Before you go upstairs, we have a little present of our own," dad says.

Sebastian looks at me questioningly, and I shrug. He takes my hand and follows them outside. "You really didn't have to," he says. "You've given me everything already."

Mom smiles. "Well, we thought it would be nice for you to have something of your own."

Dad opens the garage door, and Sebastian freezes. Inside, with a giant red bow on top, is a car. "Happy birthday," dad grins, tossing the keys to him. Sebastian is so shocked he almost misses them.

"It's...It's mine?" he asks. They nod, and he reaches out slowly to touch it, as if not believing it's real. He smiles widely. "I…Thank you. Thank you so much!"

He hugs each of them tightly. "Well," mom says, "I'm guessing you like it."

He grins. "I love it. Thank you!" He hugs me too. "I'm driving tomorrow."

I laugh. "Okay." I lead him back inside, pulling him upstairs as he beams. He collapses on the bed as I close the door behind us. He pulls me down next to him, laying his head on my chest.

"This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you!" he murmurs.

I kiss his forehead gently. "It was my pleasure. Can I talk to you about something?"

He nods. "Is it about…you know…"

"Yeah. I know you want me to do it to you, but I was thinking that maybe you'd be more comfortable if…you did it to me first."

He looks up at me. "Really? But I've never done that before. I don't know how."

I stroke his cheek lightly. "Really. That's okay. Everyone starts somewhere. I think it'll make you feel better if you know what will happen first."

He nods thoughtfully. "I think it will. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I assure him. "You'll see."

"Okay," he agrees. "We'll try it. But tomorrow. Now I just want to sleep."

I nod and pull the covers up over us. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha! Big things are coming, my friends. Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	25. Experience

**This is just a short lemon I wanted to throw in here, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

While Blaine and I are working on our homework, there's a knock at the door. Julie pokes her head in. "Hey boys. Dad and I are going out for a while. We'll be back later tonight. Call if you need anything."

She closes the door behind her, and Blaine kisses me softly. "Now?" I ask, slightly nervous.

He nods and smiles. "Now. Don't worry. Everything is going to be great. You can take it at whatever speed you want, and when you're ready I'll walk you through it. Just relax."

I kiss him back. "Okay. But don't let me hurt you."

"Of course."

I lead him over to the bed, tugging at his shirt. He raises his arms so I can pull it off. I push him onto the mattress, kissing down his neck. I kneel between his legs, covering his skin with kisses as I tug open his belt. I pull his jeans and boxers down, licking at his hip. He gasps softly as I experimentally lick up his shaft. I grin and quickly swallow his length, feeling his shudder. His moans grow louder as I continue until he's almost ready to blow. "Okay," I murmur, "How do we do this?"

He reaches out and grabs a small bottle off the nightstand. Taking my hand, he squeezes some of the contents onto my fingers, coating three of them thoroughly. "Slowly," he replies. I help him place a pillow under his hips, and he pulls his knees up, opening himself to me.

"Okay. Tell me if I should slow down." He nods eagerly. Lightly stroking his thigh with one hand, I slowly circle his entrance, feeling the muscle quiver slightly. He takes a deep breath and relaxes as much as he can before nodding to me. I gently press forward. He gasps as my finger slips through, and I freeze. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I ask nervously.

He smiles. "I'm fine. It didn't hurt. Keep going."

I slowly push deeper, smiling as a soft moan escapes him. My finger slowly explores his smooth walls. As it brushes against something deep inside him, Blaine shudders and whimpers. "Sorry!" I apologize quickly.

He shakes his head, laughing. "Don't be. That feels really good." I do it again, drawing a low moan from him. His face twists for a moment as I slowly slide a second finger in next to the first, but the expression passes. He moans softly as I gently stretch him, stroking his cock slowly with my free hand. After a while, he whines. "Sebastian, hurry up!"

I chuckle at his impatience. "You told me to go slowly."

"And now I'm telling you to go faster!" he mutters, exasperated.

"Okay, okay," I murmur, sucking on his collarbone. "Condom?"

"Nightstand," he groans, undoing my pants and removing them. I grab the package, sliding a third finger into him. He moans, his fingers moving along my length. I quickly tear the foil and roll it on, gasping as his hand continues to move along my shaft, making sure I'm well lubricated. I slowly remove my fingers, positioning myself at his entrance. I kiss him hard before slowly pushing forward. He whimpers softly into the kiss as the head of my cock slips past the resistant ring of muscles.

I pull back slightly. "Did that hurt?" I ask worriedly.

He shakes his head. "I'm okay," he murmurs. "Just stay still for a few minutes."

"Okay. Let me know when you want me to move." I deepen our kiss, careful not to move, though the feeling is intense and threatens to break my concentration. After a few minutes of adjusting he relaxes.

"Okay," he murmurs, "Go ahead." I slowly slide a few inches deeper, then pause. He nods. "I'm okay. Keep going." I continue until my hips are flush with his, almost losing it at the feeling of being inside him.

"Blaine…" I moan against his chest.

He strokes my hair. "I know," he pants heavily. When I've gotten somewhat used to the heat and tightness inside him, I slowly pull back and thrust in again, and we moan together. "More…please!" he begs. And who am I to deny him? I speed up, thrusting harder into him, kissing him more fiercely. He moans, his fingers clawing at my back. I stroke his cock quickly in time with my thrusts until he's gasping for breath. "Sebastian," he gasps, "Gonna cum…"

I nod, kissing along his jaw. "Cum for me baby."

He cries out as he lets go, making a mess on his stomach as I continue to pump him. His body contracts around me, squeezing my cock, and that's all I need to cum myself. I collapse on top of him, completely spent. Our shallow breaths mingle in the small space between us. His fingers gently knead my muscles as I relax against him. "Wow," I murmur once I've gotten control of myself again. "That was amazing…"

He chuckles, kissing my neck. "Yeah, it was pretty great from this end too. Did it help you feel better about this?"

"Yeah, it did. Thank you."

He grins. "Don't thank me. You did most of the work. But I understand. And I promise to be just as gentle and patient with you as you were with me." Thinking about it, all my worries about this disappear. Of course Blaine would never hurt me. He won't push me into something I'm not ready for. I know that.

I shift slightly, and Blaine gasps sharply. "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

He smiles. "Fine. It's just that you're still in there, and I'm a little over-stimulated."

He gives a little squeeze and I see that he's right. "Oops. Sorry." I slowly slide out of him, smiling at his soft moan.

"So what do you think about it now?" he asks as we cuddle together on the bed.

I kiss his cheek lightly. "I think I want to get started as soon as possible."

He smiles at that. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>I really love writing lemons. Let me know what you think!<br>**

**~TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	26. Morning

**Ya'll know I can't resist by now, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wake up in the morning snuggled next to Sebastian. I stroke his cheek gently, smiling as the events of last night come to me. He mumbles something in his sleep, and I pull him closer, happy only when our bare skin is pressed together. I rest my head against his neck, inhaling his scent. I plant soft kisses along his throat as he wakes up. He moans softly for a moment before opening his eyes. "Morning," he murmurs.

"Morning," I reply before going back to my task.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I shrug and continue, making him laugh. "Weirdo," he says, but doesn't pull away. "It's Saturday. We should do something."

"Hmm," I reply in between kisses, "I could think of some things we could do…"

He laughs. "Oh, we will. But I meant this morning. How are you feeling?"

"Pleasantly sore. And yourself?"

He smirks. "Jealous."

"We can fix that," I grin.

He frowns for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me I hurt you?"

I sigh, kissing his forehead. "You didn't hurt me, Sebastian. You made me feel amazing. I loved every minute of it. I still do. This is exactly how I wanted to feel this morning." He raises an eyebrow at me. "It's nothing you did, I promise. It's just because I was using muscles I don't normally use. It's not bad at all. But think about it this way: every time I move, I think about you."

This gets him to smile, at least. "Okay, if you're sure."

I nod, snuggling into him. "I don't want to move."

He holds me tightly. "Me either," he murmurs tiredly. In a few more minutes he's fallen back to sleep. But this time is not as peaceful. He frowns, murmuring something. "No," he mumbles, clearly fearful.

I stroke his hair gently. "Sebastian? Baby, it's alright. Wake up." He stirs, but doesn't wake up.

"Please…" he pleads. "Don't…"

I shake him gently and he wakes with a start, pulling out of my grip. "Sebastian, honey, it's me, Blaine. It's okay. It was just a dream."

He looks at me, wide-eyed, for a long moment. "B-Blaine?" he asks finally. "You're okay…"

"Of course I'm okay," I assure him. He hesitates for a moment before hugging me tightly, burying his face in my chest. "Shh baby, it's okay," I murmur, rubbing his back gently, "I'm fine. Everything is alright. It was just a dream. Breathe, honey. I've got you."

Slowly, he calms in my embrace. "I'm sorry," he mumbles against my skin.

I kiss his head. "Don't be sorry. It's alright. I understand. Want to talk about it?"

He hesitates, but nods. "I dreamed that he came back," he says quietly. "That he hurt you again."

I kiss his cheek gently. "That's never going to happen, okay? He's gone for good. We're all safe now."

"Why is this happening again?" he asks. "I thought I got through this before."

I stroke his hair lightly. "You did, honey. You worked so hard. And just look at how much it's helped. You've come so far."

He groans. "But it's happening again. Why is it happening again?"

I sigh, kissing his forehead. "Sebastian, it's not happening again. You've only had one nightmare. And it's probably because the past few days have been so stressful. The memories might still crop up from time to time, but it's okay. They're not happening every night like they used to. And whenever they do happen, I'll always be here to remind you that everything is okay."

He nods against me. "Thank you."

I kiss him softly. "Of course. Now, let's go somewhere else. Where do you want to go?" He glances down at his lack of clothing and looks back to me. "Okay, so clothes first. Then where do you want to go?"

He shrugs. "I don't care really. You decide."

"Okay, I'll let you know later. First, shower?"

He nods and takes my hand, leading me to the bathroom. "I figured we could take one together," he explains, slightly embarrassed about his need to have me close. "I hope you don't mind…"

I smile, kissing him lightly. "Of course I don't mind. I understand." He smiles gratefully and pulls me into the shower. He closes his eyes as I tenderly wash him. I rub his muscles gently until they relax, and he hums softly in appreciation. "Feel better?" I ask, continuing to knead his shoulders and neck.

"Much better," he murmurs, resting his forehead against the tiles. "Thank you." I slowly work my way down his back before turning him around and repeating the process until he is fully relaxed. He moans softly as I move, his head thrown back against the wall. I reach down and stroke his cock softly, smiling at his gasp. "Blaine…?" he questions.

I kiss him gently. "Shh," I murmur. "Don't worry. Let me take care of you. Just relax and enjoy it."

"Okay," he agrees, "But I'm going to sit down first. Don't want to fall." I nod, waiting for him to sit on the floor of the shower before going back to my slow stroking. Sebastian moans, his back pressed to the wall.

"Feel good?" I ask.

He nods eagerly. "More…please…" I kiss him softly, stroking his cock more firmly. "Ah…Right there…God, Blaine…So good…"

I grin, kissing along his jaw. "This isn't even the best part." Watching him carefully, I slowly run my tongue up the underside of his cock. He gasps sharply, and as I wrap my lips around the head and suck lightly, his hips buck up on their own accord, seeking the heat of my mouth.

"Blaine!" he moans. I take him in further, relaxing the back of my throat until my nose brushes his pubic bone. My fingers roam over his chest and stomach, gently teasing the most sensitive areas. He moans and shudders under my touch. "Close," he whimpers. I hum in understanding, feeling him hit the back of my throat and swallowing around him. He comes undone at this, and I eagerly swallow his release. When I'm sure I've got it all, I gently pull off of him, tenderly licking him clean. He pants heavily, pulling me towards him and kissing me hard. "I love you," he murmurs against my neck.

I hold him close. "I love you too. How are you feeling now?"

He grins. "I'm feeling amazing. Thank you." We finish getting washed up, and Sebastian insists that I allow him to dry me off before we collapse on the bed together. "So," he asks, "Where are we going?"

I smile, kissing him gently. "Oh, I have a few ideas…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I love me some fluff, as usual. Please review!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	27. Proposition

**Hello! Miss me? I missed you too. Sorry this took a while, I ran out of pre-written chapters and had no inspiration. Figures I'd find it this early in the morning. Oh well! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I yawn, sitting at the kitchen table. Well, sitting is an overstatement. The table is really just holding me up while I wait for Blaine to get out of the shower. Thinking about Blaine in the shower, certain other parts of me are wide awake. Suddenly, someone sits down next to me. I look over to see Blaine's dad with the newspaper in hand. "Morning Sebastian," he murmurs.

"Morning ," I reply tiredly.

He looks up at me, down at my bowl of cereal, and then back up at me. "Are you going to eat that or fall asleep in it?"

I laugh. "Whichever happens first, I suppose."

He chuckles. "So I take it you had a rough night?"

I almost choke on my cereal. _No, he doesn't mean it like that_, I remind myself. "Yeah," I tell him, "Couldn't sleep."

He nods, yawning. "Me too. Where's Blaine?"

"In the shower." Thinking about this again, I curse under my breath. Of all times for my body to disobey me, it chooses now?! I quickly attempt to cover my lap, with limited success. It's a good thing he was tired and not paying attention. "So, Mr. Anderson, what's new with you?"

"I've told you Sebastian, Matthew is fine. And not a whole lot. How have you been?"

I shrug. "Okay. I'm getting through some issues. The hospital psychologist has stopped trying to drug me, so I suppose that's good."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I suppose it is. I'm glad that being here is helping you." I smile and nod, thinking. He hesitates a moment before saying "Hey, Sebastian?"

I look up, surprised. Though he's always been nice, our conversations rarely go past polite conversation. "Hmm?"

"I…I was wondering if maybe you'd…like to do something with me tomorrow."

I have to admit, I'm not prepared for this. "Um…you mean, like just you and me?"

"Yeah," he says, unsure. "You know, if that's okay with you. If you'd rather not I understand."

I take a deep breath. "Yeah, I'd like that. Tomorrow?"

He nods, grinning. "Yeah, if that's good for you."

I smile back. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay then, tomorrow it is."

Just then, Blaine comes out of the bathroom. He hugs me from behind, kissing my cheek gently. "Morning." I watch him fill a bowl with cereal and sit down next to me.

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow?" I ask him.

He thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. "Nope. Why?"

"Because I'm going to do something with your dad."

He grins. "Really?"

"Mhm. I don't know what yet, but he asked me this morning."

"That's nice," he says, badly masking his excitement.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No," he assures me. "I'm just glad you two are getting to have some bonding time. He really does see you as a son."

I smile at this. "Really?"

He nods. "Yep. He's really excited about it."

"Well…so am I…I think."

He glances over at me. "Nervous?"

"Kind of," I admit. "I mean, I like him, but considering my track record with parents…"

He reaches over, squeezing my hand. "I understand. Just keep an open mind. I wouldn't let you be alone with him if I thought there was even a slight possibility of him hurting you."

I smile, trying to put him at ease. "I know that, Blaine. It's just normal nerves. I'll get over it. Don't worry."

As the school day passes uneventfully, I think for a long time about Blaine's dad. I think there's the potential for some sort of bond there. If I can hold onto my sanity until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Bonding! Yay! Please review and inspire me to write at hours other than 3am please!<strong>

**~TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	28. Alley Cats

**Hello everyone! Some nice, fluffy moment in this one for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I've been standing in the kitchen for fifteen minutes, but I can't seem to remember how to move. I tap my fingers nervously on the table, thinking about today. I jump in surprise as warm arms wrap around my waist, but quickly relax as I am pulled back against a strong chest. "Hi," I breathe as he plants kisses along my neck.

"Good morning," he replies in between kisses. "You looked like you could use some help relaxing."

I swat his wandering fingers away. "Don't even try it. I'm already dresses and everything."

He chuckles. "You're two hours early." He pecks my cheek lightly before turning me around. "What's going on?"

I sigh, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I'm nervous."

"Why?" he asks, concerned.

"I don't know. I just am. I don't have the greatest experience with fathers. I don't know what to do."

He takes me by the shoulders gently and sits me down. "Do you remember when we had this same conversation right before your first day at McKinley?" I nod slowly. "And what did I tell you?"

"That everything would be okay."

He nods. "Right. And what happened?"

"Everything was okay," I admit.

"Yes. And now I'm telling you that everything will be okay. Trust me."

I take a deep breath and nod. "Right. Okay. I trust you. I just don't want to mess up."

He kisses my forehead gently. "And you won't. Just relax and be yourself."

I attempt to scowl, but find myself relaxing into him despite myself. I can never help myself around him. He's like a natural tranquilizer; always able to calm my nerves. He stays there quietly, kissing me softly and smiling as I gradually relax.

We stay that way for a long time, after which he pulls back slightly, resting his forehead against mine. "Feel better?"

I nod, and he grins. "Good." He sits on the couch, pulling me into his lap. I rest my head against his chest, breathing in his warm scent. "I don't know how you do that, you know. It's like magic."

He chuckles softly. "Did I not tell you I was a wizard? I could have sworn I did…"

I smack his chest lightly. "Loser."

Just then, Blaine's dad…Matthew, I mean, comes downstairs. He smiles brightly upon seeing us, even as I scramble up from Blaine's lap. "It's okay, Sebastian," he chuckles. "I am well aware that you're together. It's fine, really." I nod slowly, trying to form words, but finding that my mouth and my brain are no longer speaking, my heart racing in my chest. "Well," he says after an awkward pause, "Are you ready to go?"

I nod again, shooting a nervous glance at Blaine, who hugs me tightly. "Breathe," he reminds me. "You're going to be fine, I promise." He presses his lips to mine briefly before pulling away, allowing me to follow Matthew out to the car.

"So Sebastian," Matthew says casually, "What's new?"

I swallow hard before answering. "Um…nothing really," I manage.

He glances over at me, concern written all over his face. "You don't have to be nervous," he says softly. "I know your previous experience hasn't been so great, but there's no pressure. I just thought it would be nice to get out and have a little fun today. Maybe get to know each other a bit. If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to go."

I find myself relaxing slightly. "No, I'd like to go, really," I assure him. "It's just very new to me, that's all. Sorry about that." He smiles again, and it instantly puts me at ease. _So that's where Blaine learned that trick_, I think to myself.

"Well I'm glad. You don't have to be sorry, I understand. After everything, it's got to be pretty hard to put yourself back in a similar situation."

I nod, watching the town blur by through the window. "Yeah, but I know you wouldn't do that to me. I'm getting a little better, I think. A few weeks ago I might have passed out at the thought." I grin, and he laughs.

"Well I'm glad I didn't ask a few weeks ago then. I appreciate that you trust me, even that little bit it took to get in the car. I saw how hard things were for Blaine after his experience, and I can't imagine them being any less difficult for you."

"Probably not," I agree, "But all things considered, we're both doing pretty okay." I frown as we get to a part of town I don't recognize. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought a lot about what might be fun to do, but I'm not all that creative. So I came up with bowling. If that's okay with you. If you have another idea we could do that too."

I contemplate this for a moment. "You know, I haven't been bowling in, like, ten years. I never even knew there was a bowling alley around here." I smile. "I think bowling sounds like a lot of fun."

He grins. "Good. Though I should warn you, I'm pretty terrible at it."

I laugh. "Don't worry, I think I am too. At least we'll be terrible together."

We get to the bowling alley, taking the shoes offered to us and going to our lane. Matthew surveys all the balls, trying to find the one he wants. I jump when he drops one on the floor, narrowly missing his foot. The guy behind the counter glares at us. "Yeah, I think that one should be good," Matthew says, laughing as he picks it up. "You know, when I met Blaine's mother, it was because I almost dropped a bowling ball on her foot," he says thoughtfully.

"Really? And she still married you?"

He laughs. "I know, I was surprised too. I figured it was a sign."

"Well, I kind of like the bones in my feet the way they are," I joke. "So let's try to keep the flying bowling balls to a minimum."

He nods. "That's probably a good idea. I don't think Blaine would be very happy if I injured you on our very first day out."

I chuckle, imagining the look on Blaine's face if I were to come home with a cast. "Yeah, I think that would be a bad idea. He gets a little crazy when it comes to me."

"It's nice though," Matthew says, "Seeing you two together. You complement each other very well."

I nod slowly, thinking. "Hey Matthew? Can I ask you about something?" He nods, so I continue. "It really doesn't bother you that we're together? I'd totally understand if it did."

He sighs, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. "I'm guessing your old man did what he did to you because you're gay, right?" I nod. "Well," he continues, "I wasn't sure what to think at first when Blaine came out to us. I still loved it just as much, but that wasn't even a reality I'd considered. I was worried about what it would be like, and what it would do to him. I mean, we don't exactly live in a place like New York or LA where being different is the norm. I knew what he would go through, and I think I was more afraid for him than he was for himself. But ultimately, he was still my son, and I wanted him to be happy and proud of who he was, no matter what that meant. And watching him with you…you've made him so happy. How could I possibly be bothered about that. He found someone to love, who loves him too. I personally don't see it as any different than what his mother and I have."

I find myself smiling. "That's a very progressive point of view for someone from Lima, Ohio. I'm glad you can think of it that way. He's made me happy too. Not to mention how much he's helped me." I think back to the moment everything changed, as I stared up from the floor into Blaine's concerned face. "He saved my life, you know," I admit softly. "If the incident itself didn't kill me, I would have finished the job myself when I woke up. As things were, I was sort of planning on it anyway."

Matthew nods solemnly. "Well, I for one am very glad you didn't get the chance to go through with it. That would have been a real shame, not only for Blaine, but for me and my wife and plenty of other people. If you had, none of us would ever have gotten to know the real you."

I nod, feeling somehow lighter than I did before. "I'm pretty glad I didn't too." I look down at the bowling ball in his hands, smiling to myself. "Ready to play?"

He grins. "Are you trying to ask if I'm ready to lose?" he chuckles. "You first."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, yay for bonding. Please review and make me happy! I tend to update the story getting more reviews faster, so make it happen!<strong>

**As always,  
><strong>

**TheSongSmith  
><strong>


	29. Merry Christmas to All

**I know, I know, I'm horrible! To be honest, I kinda lost my inspiration for this story, so I worked on some of my other ones for a while. But the holiday season has inspired me once more, so Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I wake with a start to a lot of poking and bouncing going on beside me. "Sebastian! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

I groan. "It's, like, six in the morning…"

"It is not! It's nine. Now come on, get up!"

He continues his bouncing and poking until I sit up, rubbing my eyes. "Okay, I'm up," I mumbled tiredly. When I look up at him, I see he's wearing a Santa hat, which has gone crooked during all his jumping around. I can't help but laugh. "You look ridiculous."

He nudges me. "So do you. Have you seen your hair today?"

I laugh. "No, I haven't, because I was just woken up by a crazy person in a Santa hat."

"Well, imagine that." He runs his fingers lightly through my hair. "That's better. Now, are you ready or what?"

I laugh, hugging him. "Yeah, I guess so." I smile, kissing him softly. "You know, I haven't had a real Christmas in years."

"I know, and I want this to be extra special," he murmurs against my neck.

"As long as it's with you, I'm sure it will be."

He grins, kissing me once more before pulling me out of bed. I follow him downstairs, where Julie and Matthew are sitting, sipping coffee. Blaine starts his bouncing again as I hug them both. "Merry Christmas."

Julie laughs. "I think Blaine's going to explode if we wait much longer."

"Wait for what?" I ask, puzzled.

"For presents of course!" She smiles. "Santa has noted your change of address."

I hug her tightly. "You really didn't have to."

"Of course we did! You're one of the family."

I smile. "That's the best gift anyone could ever give me."

She kisses my cheek softly. "Well there are still some pretty good ones waiting under the tree for you."

Blaine takes my hand. "Let's go!" I laugh, I allowing him to pull me into the living room, where our decorated tree stands guard over piles of gift wrapped boxes. Blaine pulls me to the floor with him, where he sits, crossed-legged, looking so much like a five-year-old. "I have a present for you, but I'll give it to you a little later," he says, blushing a little. I'm very curious as to what it could be, but I can wait a little while longer.

"Then I'll give you yours later too."

He nods, handing me a present. "You first." We each open all of our boxes, and in the end I'm left with a huge addition to my wardrobe, some CDs, and various other things that I'm sure I'd spend all day playing with if I could. But the real gift wasn't something you could put in a box. My real gift was a real Christmas, with a real family.

"Well," Julie says, "I think that's the last of them. Oh, wait…what's this?" She pulls out a smaller box from behind her. "Honey, what does this say?"

Matthew leans over to look at the tag. "To Blaine and Sebastian, love Santa."

Blaine looks at me, puzzled, and I shrug. He takes the box from her, lifting the cover, and his eyes go wide as he looks at whatever lies inside. "No way…" he whispers.

"What is it?" He turns the box around so I can see the two slips of paper inside it. "Tickets?" I ask. Upon closer inspection, I see that they're airplane tickets. "Where are we going?"

Blaine grins. "We're going to New York."

"No way. We're really going to New York? When?"

He chuckles. "From the look of things, I think we're leaving today."

I look over to Matthew and Julie, who are both beaming just as much as Blaine is. "I can't believe you guys did this. Thank you."

Julie giggles. "Hey, it was Santa, not us. But if I had to take a guess, I'd say he thought maybe you two could use some fun after the year we've had. But that's just a guess. I'd also guess that Santa already took care of the hotel arrangements and car service to and from both airports. And Santa thought it might be cool to celebrate New Years in New York, so you'll be staying there for the next week. Or so I've heard."

I laugh, hugging her tightly. "Well if you happen to talk to him, please let him know how incredibly grateful I am for everything."

She smiles. "I will. Now, you two have a few hours before you need to head out. I think Blaine has something to discuss with you."

Blaine nods, standing up. "Let's go for a drive," he says.

"Okay," I agree, "Just let me change first."

I quickly change out of my pajamas and follow Blaine to his car. He seems suddenly nervous, and I can't imagine why. "Blaine?" I ask finally, "Are you alright?"

He nods. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," he says. "Just thinking." Finally, he pulls into the lot of the local park, glancing over at me. "Care to take a walk?" I nod, taking his hand as we amble through the park. Eventually, when there is no one else around, Blaine sits me down on a bench. "Sebastian," he starts, "The last few months have been really, really crazy. There were a lot of times when I didn't think I was going to be able to get through it. But you changed that. Because of you, I made it through things that had seemed impossible before. I know you hear it a lot, but I love you so much. You mean the world to me, and I am so glad I found you that day. I want to make a promise to you today, that I will be here today, and tomorrow, and every single day until the end. That I will always love you, and that I will always take care of you." He hands me a small velvet box. I open it carefully, gasping at the silver band inside. "I'd like you to wear it, so that you always carry my promise with you, at least until I can replace it with the real thing."

I tear up, hugging him tightly. "I would love to wear it," I tell him. "Thank you. I love you so much Blaine."

He presses his lips to mine softly, wiping my tears away. "I love you too baby." He takes the ring from the box, showing it to me. "Look on the inside." Looking closely, I see his initials engraved into the metal. He slips it onto my finger, and I smile.

"I'm going to give you yours when we get to New York," I tell him. Speaking of which, we really should pack."

He chuckles. "I suppose we should. Ready to go?" I nod, wrapping my arms around his waist as we make our way back to the car. In just a few short hours, I'll be with the man I love, in the greatest city in the world. I could hardly wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Exciting, right? Well make sure you review so the coming awesomeness will get here sooner!<strong>

**Love always,**

**TheSongSmith**


	30. And To All

**Yays! Fluffers and such galore.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I hop out of the car, helping Sebastian pull the suitcases out of the trunk. Mom appears behind us, hugging us both tightly. "I love you boys," she says, kissing each of our cheeks. "Be safe, and have fun."

Sebastian smiles. "We love you too. We will." Taking his hand, we head into the airport, navigating through security and finally ending up side by side on the plane. "I don't believe it," he says softly. "We're going to New York. Really going there."

I pull him close. "Believe it. We're going to have the best time."

He kisses my cheek softly. "I know. As long as I'm with you." He snuggles in closer, settling in.

As we start to take off, I feel Sebastian grow tense. A small noise escapes him, and I look over. "Are you alright?" He considers it for a moment before shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

He smiles sheepishly. "I, um…I forgot before, but…I never liked flying."

I chuckle, raising the armrest that separates us so that I can pull him against me. "Well you've never had such good company, have you?"

He laughs, relaxing a little. "No, I guess not."

I kiss his forehead gently. "We'll be just fine, you'll see. I'm not going anywhere. Just relax. Take a nap or something. You were complaining this morning about how tired you were."

"Alright, alright. I'll try." Nestled securely against my side, he slowly falls asleep.

Until, that is, we hit turbulence. Sebastian wakes, startled by the sharp movement, and I hear him whimper. "Shh, it's okay," I murmur in his ear. "Just a rough patch." He nods, but he's still shaken by it. "Pity you're not old enough to drink."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me?"

"You could probably use a drink right about now."

A nervous chuckle escapes him, but it does nothing to loosen his death grip on my arm. I know I need to help him relax, and there's only a limited number of ways to do that. Deciding it's worth a shot, I lean in and softly press my lips against his neck, feeling his breath hitch a little. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help."

I continue pressing light kisses along his neck and shoulder, watching his eyes flutter closed and his grip relax as he focuses on the sensation. The next time the cabin shakes, I don't think he even notices. He makes a soft sort of purring sound, completely relaxing against me. "Cheater," he murmurs.

I laugh. "What'd I do?"

"You knew that would work, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew it would work. The alternative was drugging you, and I thought you'd enjoy this more."

He laughs, smacking me lightly. "How thoughtful."

"I think the turbulence is over," I chuckle.

"I don't care. Keep going."

I laugh, nipping his pulse point gently. "As you wish, your majesty." He whines softly, and I have to remind myself that what I want to do to him is generally frowned upon on airplanes. "You know," I murmur between kisses, "I really wish I could get my hands on you right now."

He purrs a little louder. "Well, as much as I would love that, I really don't want to get kicked off the plane, so I guess we'll have to wait." I pout playfully, and he laughs. "Don't worry, We'll check into the hotel first so you won't have to suffer any longer."

"You probably shouldn't have said that. Do you realize how many ideas you just gave me?"

He chuckles. "Wasn't like you weren't already thinking them. You have a dirty mind, Blaine Anderson."

I grin wickedly. "I can show you what else is dirty..."

He smacks my arm again. "Airplane, dear."

"Fine."

So I can't do everything I want to right now. But that doesn't mean I can't work him up a little, right? Okay, so maybe 'a little' is an understatement. By the time we land in New York, Sebastian is panting softly and making some sounds that the people in neighboring rows look highly uncomfortable about, but which I am enjoying immensely. He glares at me playfully. "You suck, you know that?"

I laugh, leaning in close to his ear. "I will later."

He whines, shuddering slightly. "That's so not fair!" The other passengers start filing past us, avoiding looking at us. Sebastian gets up, pulling me along with him. "Come on, Captain Innuendo. I'm having some ideas of my own, but we have to make it through the airport first. And for God's sake, behave yourself!" Giggling, I follow him through the airport, behaving myself as we find our transportation to the hotel. There's a privacy wall in the car, which gives me all sorts of ideas, but Sebastian takes one look at my face and shakes his head, "Don't even think about it."

"Aww, you're no fun."

He chuckles, kissing my cheek lightly. "Patience, love."

I squirm the whole ride to the hotel; but when we finally step out of the car, my impatience is momentarily forgotten. I watch as Sebastian steps out next to me, his eyes widening as he takes in the huge buildings. "Woah..." he breathes, taking my hand. He grins widely, collecting our suitcases and pulling me into the hotel. He's bouncing a little as we check in and head to the elevator.

"Excited?" I ask.

He nods, grinning. I open the door, setting our suitcases down and watching him check out the room. He walks all around, looking at every detail. There is a large sliding glass door at the back of the room with the curtains pulled closed. Sebastian opens them and gasps loudly. I join him at the window, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It's beautiful," he murmurs.

"Yes, you are," I reply, kissing his cheek softly.

He blushes, turning around to face me. "I am not."

"Yes you are. So, so beautiful."

He goes redder, kissing me gently. "I love you."

I grin. "Is it because of my amazing personality?"

He laughs. "No. It's because you're the only person who's ever made me feel that way."

"What way? Beautiful?"

"Beautiful. Special. Important. Loved. Take your pick."

I smile, kissing him again. "You are the most beautiful, special, important person I've ever met. I love you so much."

"Believe me, I know. I might not always understand why, but I know. I love you too. Which is why I picked the present that I did for you."

He pulls me over to the bed, flopping down on it. "Do I get my present now?" I ask, laying next to him.

He smiles. "You can choose when you get your present, but I can tell you what it is now if you'd like." I nod, watching him carefully. He bites his lip for a moment before rolling onto his side and leaning in to kiss me softly. I think hard for a minute before I understand.

"Oh…my present is you. It's…what we've been talking about. Right?"

Sebastian pulls away, blushing furiously. "Yeah, I guess…I thought it might be…more special this way…" he murmurs, embarrassed.

I hug him tightly, and he looks up, startled. "Sebastian, that's the absolute best present anyone has ever given me."

"It…is?" he asks, confused.

I nod. "Yes, but not because of what it is. Because I know that you trust me so completely that you're willing to put your faith in me. That means more to me than anything you could put a bow on. Thank you."

He smiles shyly. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

I smile. "I love you too."

"So…did you want to…now?" he asks.

Kissing his cheek, I pull him up from the bed. "I think it's only fair I take you on a proper date first." A slow smile lights up his face.

"Yeah. Okay. Where are we going?"

I grin. "I have some ideas. Dress warmly."

"Alright. Give me a few minutes." I nod, watching him set out clothes and go to the bathroom to change, as if it's something I've never seen before. Twenty minutes later, he's ready to go. I take his hand as we exit the hotel, walking slowly down the street. "So where are we going?" he asks again.

"Well, I thought dinner first might be a good idea. How does Italian sound? I know a place."

He smiles. "That sounds great. How do you 'know' this place?"

"I just do. Don't doubt the master!" He laughs as I pull him into the restaurant I had in mind. It's a traditional Italian place called Carmine's, and the food there is amazing. I know he's still scared about what's to come, and I'm hoping I can help him relax and take his mind off of it. My first plan seems to work, and as we sit down over our food, Sebastian relaxes and talks more. By the time we've finished, he seems much better. As we wait for our check, I lean over the table and kiss him. He's startled, looking around at the other patrons. I chuckle. "This is New York, honey. We could get married here if we wanted to. A kiss between two men isn't all that unusual."

He laughs. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. It's kind of nice to not have people stare like they do back home."

"It is." I check my watch, grinning. "Ready for our next adventure?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Sure. Where are we headed now?"

"Central Park. I'm taking you for a New York Christmas must-do." I see his confusion, but he takes my hand and follows me out of the restaurant. A light snow has started falling, and I thank whoever might be up there for helping me out. Sebastian looks like a child seeing snow for the first time.

"It's so pretty here," he murmurs as we enter the park.

I nod. "It's very pretty. In fact, I think it's the perfect setting for a little carriage ride, don't you think?"

His eyes widen. "A carriage ride?"

"Yeah. It's a New York City tradition. Come on, I'll show you." After picking up cups of hot chocolate for the both of us, we climb into the next carriage, pulling the blanket up over us and snuggling close. Sebastian smiles brightly as he takes in the scene.

"This is amazing, Blaine. Thank you."

I kiss him softly. "No need to thank me. I'm just happy being with you."

He smiles. "You really are the best, you know that? I know you're doing this to help me. I'm not scared, you know. I might be nervous, but I know you're not going to do anything bad to me. I trust you."

"I'm so glad you do," I murmur back. "Just promise me you'll stop me if you get freaked out. I want you to enjoy tonight, so if it's too much, you have to tell me."

He nods. "I will, I promise. That's why I trust you. I know you'd stop if I asked you to."

I hug him closer. "I would. Because I love you."

He smiles. "I know you do. So what do you say we head back and get started? I do tend to be a slow learner."

I chuckle. "Well we'll take it very slow, that I promise."

He grins. "So, shall we get started then?"

The carriage pulls over, and I take Sebastian's hand as we hop out. "We shall." Putting an arm around his waist, we walk back to the hotel. 

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha! I know, I'm mean. But the next chapter, complete with sexytimes, is just about finished already! So if you want to see it, you'd better review and make me smiley! Then the sexytimes shall come!<strong>

**Love always,**

**TheSongSmith**


	31. A Good Night

**Hello lovelies! With Valentine's day in the air, I figured we could all use some lovin'. Even though it's set back in December. Whatever, it still counts! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Sebastian leans into me, growing quieter the closer we get to our room. When we get inside, he sits down on the bed, looking at the floor. "Sebastian?" I say softly. "Are you alright?"

He smiles a little. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little nervous, that's all." I sit down next to him, gently massaging his shoulders.

"It's okay to be nervous. I was nervous too when it was my first time. And I didn't have the history you had."

He looks up at me. "You were nervous?"

I nod. "Very. And mine wasn't a great experience. I wasn't as smart as you. I didn't have someone who really cared about me. But you know I would never do anything you didn't want. I won't be mad if you said you didn't want to do this. Do you want to do this?"

He nods. "I want to do this. I've wanted to do this for a long, long time. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I've just never done it before. I don't know what to expect. It's more anxiety about the unknown than anything else. I know I'm safe with you."

"Well, let's see if we can help you relax a little." I gently press my lips to his, feeling him slowly return the kiss. I plant soft kisses along his jaw, slowly trailing down his neck. His posture slackens a bit as his breath hitches. He makes a small noise as I gently nip his collarbone. "Do you trust me, Sebastian?" He nods without a second thought. "And this is really what you want?"

He nods again. "Yes." His eyes open, locking with mine. "Blaine, I love you. This is what I want."

I smile. "Okay. Do you feel a little better?"

"A little, yeah."

"Well, let's see if we can help you relax a little more. Can you lie down on your stomach please?"

He nods, leaning up, gently kissing me, allowing me to pull his shirt over his head. Slowly, he lays down, blushing and smiling a little shyly. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are," I murmur, making him blush deeper. "Now, I just want you to relax, alright?" He nods again, resting his head on the pillows. Gently, I run my fingers down his back, hearing his soft sigh. I watch him relax a little bit as I lightly massage his shoulders. I plant a trail of soft kisses down his spine, feeling his breathing hitch underneath me. He hums appreciatively. When he's mostly relaxed, I decide to push it a little bit. Starting at the very base of his spine, I trail my tongue along it at an excruciatingly slow pace. Sebastian gasps and shivers, his back arching slightly as a soft moan escapes his lips.

"Blaine…" he pants softly.

I chuckle against the back of his neck. "Hmm?"

He grins, turning around to face me. "Thanks."

I kiss his forehead. "Any time, love. You can always ask me to slow down or stop, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you."

I kiss along his collarbone, lightly stroking his sides with my fingertips and watching him gradually relax under my touch. After a while, I lightly run a finger along the waistband of his pants. "Mind if I relieve you of these?"

He laughs. "Please do." I gently tug them off, softly kissing each of his thighs, hearing his low moan as he parts them slightly. "Blaine…" I look up at him, and he smiles. "I'm ready. Please…" I nod, reaching over to the small bottle.

"Okay. This is going to be a little weird at first. Just try to relax." He nods, taking a deep breath as I gently rest my fingertip against his entrance. He tenses slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assures me. "It's just weird."

I nod, kissing him softly. "I know honey. I'm not going to go any farther until you're ready. Take your time." He nods gratefully, closing his eyes as I go back to gently kissing and caressing his body. After a few minutes, his eyes open.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Slowly, I begin adding pressure, watching his reaction carefully. Just before my finger slips in, I lean up to kiss him softly. "I love you," I murmur as I finally break through. Sebastian gasps, his grip on me tightening a little. I lightly run my fingers through his hair. "Sebastian? Baby, are you alright?"

He swallows, nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay. It didn't hurt, it just surprised me." He breathes hard for a minute, adjusting to the feeling. Finally, he smiles. "I love you too," he murmurs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, worried.

He nods, kissing my neck softly. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

I chuckle. "I think so. Can I keep going?"

He nods, relaxing as I slowly slide my finger farther. A soft moan escapes him, and he smiles. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"Who knows?" I giggle. "So it's not so bad, huh?"

He laughs. "Definitely not. Don't stop!"

I begin slowly moving in and out of him, watching as the strange feeling turns to pleasure and Sebastian begins really enjoying himself. His moans grow louder as he relaxes, and it isn't long before I have two, and then three fingers deep inside him. He pants softly under me, his hips rolling in time with my fingers. His fingers clasp behind my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. "Blaine," he murmurs, "I want you…please…I'm ready." I nod, preparing myself quickly.

"Okay. Just try to relax, baby." He nods, gasping softly as I slowly enter him. "Sebastian? Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, he nods. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

"Of course."

I return to kissing his neck and chest as he slowly adjusts to the feeling. After a few minutes, he laughs. "Wow." I look at him questioningly, and he grins. "I love you," he murmurs, kissing me softly. "I'm okay, I promise. You can keep going." Slowly, I pull back a little bit and push back in. A soft moan escapes him. "I'm not that fragile," he teases. "You're not going to break me. I'm fine, really." Though I continue to carefully monitor his reactions, all of my worrying seems to be for nothing, and it isn't long before Sebastian and I fall into a natural rhythm. I watch him as he grows nearer to his end, wanting to commit this to memory. His nails dig into my back as we both near our climaxes. "Blaine…" he chokes out, "Close…"

I nod, kissing him hard as he shudders a little. "I love you so much Sebastian," I murmur in his ear. He whimpers in response and his nails dig in harder as, together, we finish.

I gather him in my arms as he pants, holding him to my chest as he slowly comes down from his high. When he's regained coherency, he looks up at me. "I love you," he whispers, kissing me softly as he cuddles closer.

"I love you too. Are you okay?"

He laughs. "I'm much better than okay. You're amazing. Thank you."

I kiss his forehead gently. "You're very welcome, but what are you thanking me for?"

"For being so patient. For caring about me. For everything."

I hug him tighter. "You don't have to thank me for that. I love you, and you deserved the best first time anyone's ever had."

He smiles. "Well I think I definitely got it."

"Hey Sebastian?"

He looks up at me lovingly. "Hmm?"

I kiss his softly. "Merry Christmas." 

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! Okay, now that we've gotten that out of our systems…oh, who are we kidding, that's never really out of our systems, is it? On a similar note, was anyone else a little uncomfortable when watching "Diva" when Tina was unbuttoning Blaine's shirt while he was asleep? Let me know in a review!<strong>

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**TheSongSmith**


	32. L-O-V-E

**Happy Valentine's Day peeps! Whether you're single or not, we can all enjoy some fluffs today!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Slowly, I wake up to light touches trailing along my side. Groggily, I open my eyes, finding myself held with my back to Blaine's chest as his fingers move gently over my skin. He smiles as my eyes open, kissing me softly. "Good morning sweetheart." His gets that worried crease in his forehead. "Are you alright?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" I turn over to face him, groaning a little at the slight twinge of soreness as my muscles protest the moment. Now he looks even more concerned, and I cup his cheek gently. "Blaine, I'm fine. I'm amazing. Relax."

He nods, nuzzling into my chest. "Last night was amazing," he murmurs.

I rest my head in the crook of his neck, kissing it softly. "Absolutely amazing." I pull him closer, red marks down his back catching my eye. "What is that?"

He opens his eyes. "What?"

I come up on one elbow to get a better look, running my finger lightly over one of the marks and hearing his small hum as I wonder what on earth could have caused them. When it dawns on me, I gasp. "I did that?"

He chuckles. "Well I certainly didn't."

"Oh my God, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" I murmur, horrified with myself.

He pulls back a bit to look at me, stroking my cheek gently. "Baby, don't be sorry. I'm fine. They don't even hurt, and I absolutely didn't mind last night, nor do I mind this morning. I'm much more concerned about if I hurt you than a few little scratches."

I nod, relieved. "I think I'm okay. A little sore, but I suppose that's to be expected. I wouldn't have changed a single thing about last night." He smiles, kissing my forehead.

"Me either. And as much as I'm enjoying lying here with you, I do think we should probably wash up." I nod, starting to sit up, but a gentle hand on my shoulder stops me. "Wait here," he says, smiling warmly. I nod, and he kisses my cheek quickly before walking to the bathroom as I check out his retreating behind. I hear the water running and some cabinets opening and closing before he returns. Grinning widely, he slips his arms around me, quickly lifting me off of the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me into the bathroom, where the bathtub is filling with water. When the tub is full, he shifts me around for a moment. "Would you mind turning the water off for me?" he asks. "My hands are a little full." I laugh, reaching down to turn the faucet. Grinning, Blaine steps into the water, slowly sinking down to the floor of the tub with me still cradled in his arms. He settles me back against his chest, and I lean my head back against his shoulder as his soapy fingers run gently over my skin. "Does anything hurt?" he asks softly.

I shrug. "I guess the obvious place a little, and some sore muscles. It's not bad though." He nods, continuing to clean me up. When we're both satisfactorily clean, he wraps me up in a towel before carrying me back into the bedroom. "Blaine, you are aware that I am fully capable of walking, right?"

He chuckles. "I know. I just like holding you." He sets me down on the bed, prompting me to lie down on my stomach as he sits beside me, grabbing something from his bag that I'm too involved in my happiness to pay attention to. He carefully unwraps the back of the towel, leaving me exposed to his eyes, not that I care much. It isn't until I feel his warm fingers gently spreading my cheeks that I look over at him.

"What are you doing?"

He smiles, holding up the tube he retrieved before. "It'll help with the discomfort." He looks slightly concerned, as if he's not sure I want him to touch me there anymore. I chuckle softly at his expression.

"Well it's really not that bad, but if it makes you feel better, go ahead." He relaxes a little, and begins gently rubbing the cream into the irritated skin. I can't help but moan softly at his soft caresses, and he chuckles. "Well you can't be feeling too horrible if you're doing that."

I reach back, taking his hand in mine. "I don't feel horrible at all. I don't feel uncomfortable or sad or nervous or lonely. I don't feel any of those things."

He looks at me a little nervously. "So what do you feel?"

I turn back onto my side so that I can really look at him and hold his palm over my heart. "I feel loved. Over the moon. Protected. Safe. Happy. I loved every single second of last night, and I wouldn't change a single thing about it. So please, please stop worrying about me and just enjoy it with me. Please."

He hesitates for a moment, but eventually snuggles up next to me again. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I guess I got a little paranoid about making sure you were okay. I knew it couldn't have been easy for you, given your history, and I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to hurt you."

I stroke his cheek lightly. "Blaine, I know that. Why do you think I agreed to do this with you? I never would have if I didn't know how important my safety is to you. And for the record, you didn't hurt me at all. Not physically, or emotionally, or mentally. I wasn't fighting back flashbacks or putting on a brave face. I was here, in the moment with the man I love, and I was feeling a whole lot of things, but I was not hurt or afraid. Do you understand that, Blaine?"

Finally, he cracks a smile. "Yeah, I understand. Thank you." He kisses me softly, holding me close against him. We stay in silence for a few minutes, mostly because our mouths are otherwise occupied, before he speaks again. "Hey Sebastian? "

"Hmm?"

"You said you were feeling a lot of different things. Like what?"

I chuckle, cuddling closer. "You'd think I was ridiculous if I said what I was really feeling in the terms I want to say it in. It's very…" I pause, unable to find the right word to describe the level of mush that has invaded my brain since last night.

"Gay?" he suggests, laughing.

I swat his arm gently. "Yes, my feelings were very homosexual, in more ways than one."

He laughs harder. "Well I certainly hope so, because if not someone has some explaining to do." After a minute, he manages to compose himself. "But really, you can tell me. I won't laugh, I promise."

I nod, thinking back over the night. "Well, I guess the biggest thing was this crazy kind of joy at being joined with you in that way. In being yours," I admit, trying to will down the color of my face. "That's the only way I can describe it. I was so, so happy to finally be with you in that way, and the way you went about it…I felt so loved, and safe, even though the last time was so horrible, because I can feel how much you love me, Blaine. I felt it in every touch last night. You were so gentle and patient with me, and you never forgot me. You took care of me from the beginning to the end, and…" I pause, feeling myself go red. "I'm sorry for going on like this, it just…it meant a lot to me."

Blaine shushes me softly, gently pressing his lips to mine. "Don't be sorry," he murmurs. "I love you so much, and I'm so happy that you felt that way with me. I will never stop taking care of you, sweetheart. I will take care of you, and protect you, and love you forever." I can't help the wave of emotions that rises in my chest, and Blaine pulls me closer as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "Sebastian, baby, what's wrong?" he asks, gently wiping my face with the pads of his thumbs.

I can't help but laugh. "Nothing. For once everything is right. I guess it's just all catching up with me a little. I'm fine." He smiles understandingly, leaning in to kiss me softly. When he pulls away, I smile. "And now I'm even better. Thanks."

He rests his head against my shoulder. "You keep thanking me like it was some sacrifice I made for you or something. I enjoyed it just as much as you did. I mean, I was having a heart attack at the same time, but I still loved it."

I laugh, running my fingers through his still-damp hair. "You really need to calm down. You're going to go grey before you're twenty five at this rate."

He laughs, nipping my ear playfully. "That's probably good advice. I'll try." We lay together quietly for a few minutes. "So," he says after a while, "What would you like to do today?"

I grin. "Well I have an idea, but you probably won't allow it again for a little while."

"Maybe later tonight. Maybe," he replies, shaking his head.

I giggle. "Fair enough. We are in New York. What would you like to do?"

He shrugs. "As long as I get to do it with you, I'm happy. I love you Sebastian."

I smile, pulling him against me. "I love you too." 

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Cuteness. Please please review and I'll be your Valentine!<strong>

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	33. Auld Lang Syne

**This is a short chappy, but I feel bad that I never really finished their holiday trip, so here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It's freezing out, and we're standing at least ten blocks away from all the action, packed together like sardines with a few thousand other people, but the look on Sebastian's face makes it all worth it. His grip on me tightens as the crowd starts to count down to midnight, and the crystal ball, which we can just barely see from our spot, but which we looked at closer a few days ago, begins to fall. His eyes are bright with excitement as it falls lower and lower, and the crowd seems to hold their breath as they near the end of the year. "Five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Year!" Suddenly there are lights and confetti floating through the air, and Sebastian grins widely before wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me a kiss, the heat of which melts the icy chill that had settled over me. He pulls me closer, his lips pressed hard against mine, and his excitement is infectious. We don't break apart until the wave of people leaving catches our attention, and we find ourselves the stationary rock in the sea of moving people as sanitation crews start sweeping up the confetti still falling from above, and all the lights and party hats cry out the new year. Eventually we begin walking back towards the hotel, arms around each others' waists, humming the cheery New Years tune.

All of a sudden, a voice catches our attention. "Blaine! Sebastian!" We turn to see Kurt running towards us, followed by a confused Rachel. "Hey," he says as he reaches us, hugging us both, "Happy New Year! Were you guys in Times Square?"

"We were," Sebastian tells them as Rachel gets closer.

I look at her. "Hi Rachel. It's great to see you." She hugs me, eyeing Sebastian suspiciously. He stares back at her hesitantly.

Kurt rolls his eyes at her. "Will you give the kid a break Rachel?"

She smiles a little. "Sorry. Old habits I suppose. How are you?"

He grins. "Great now, actually. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Enjoying New York. And I have to say, I never thought we'd be having a normal conversation."

Sebastian laughs. "I know, it's a little weird. I don't have any slushies on me, I promise. Where are you guys headed?"

"Back home," Kurt replies. "We've had enough of the New Years parties. How about you?"

I smile. "We're going back to our hotel. We can walk together." We chat easily as the four of us walk along the sidewalk until we reach the doors of the hotel.

"How long are you in town?" Rachel asks.

"Three more days," I tell her.

She smiles. "We should get together before you leave."

I nod. "We should. How far is your apartment?"

"There's a subway stop at the end of this block, and from there it's only about twenty minutes. We'll be in touch!"

Sebastian presses closer to me in the cold. "Let us know when you get home," I say. "There's a lot of people out tonight." We say goodbye and enter the hotel, Sebastian shivering beside me. I chuckle. "You look like an Eskimo. Come on, let's get you warmed up."

Luckily, our room has a Jacuzzi tub, so while Sebastian gets undressed I run the water. He sighs as he steps in, sinking down as far as he can to bask in the warmth. "New York is cold," he remarks.

I laugh, stepping in across from him. "It is. But we can fix that, can't we?" I don't know how it happened, but we somehow end up on the same side of the tub, pressed together as much as we can under the water. As Sebastian heats up, his exhaustion starts to overcome him, and I laugh as he starts to fall asleep against my shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He protests weakly, wanting to stay in the warmth for as long as possible, but I dry him off quickly and pull the blankets over him before crawling in beside him. He cuddles up to me, his skin still warmer than usual as it presses against mine. "This has been a crazy vacation, hasn't it?" I say.

He nods sleepily. "Mm…"

I chuckle. "What was your favorite part?" He mumbles something unintelligible, snuggling closer. "Yeah," I reply, "Me too." In a minute, his soft snores fill the room, and I hold him close as I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Yay for updates. I like updates, yes I do. I like updates, how about you? If you like updates, click that little review button. Even if you only write a word or two, it still makes me happy :D, and it means the updates will keep on coming. Yay!<strong>

**P.S.-a virtual cookie and hug to anyone who understands the title of this one :D**

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	34. You've Got Mail

**Luffs!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I never knew mail could be so stressful. A few months after returning to Lima, and Blaine and I are preparing to leave it again. The thought scares me. I've only just found a family and a place to be, and now I have to leave them? And what if I can't go with Blaine? What if he goes and finds someone else? What will I do then? Once I've finished stuffing the unopened letters under the mattress, I stand and jump as I see Julie standing in the doorway. "What on earth are you doing, Sebastian?"

I feel myself go red. "I, um…I just…nothing. I'm not doing anything."

She snorts, walking closer. "Really? Because it looks like you're stuffing college letters under the bed."

I sigh, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry."

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" she asks, looking at me with the stare that makes me believe she can see right through my skin. She puts an arm around me. "Come on, tell me what's going on."

"You're right," I admit. "I'm freaking out. This whole college thing…I just don't know. What if I don't get into any place that Blaine does? Or what if I don't get in anywhere at all? And what am I going to do? I've just now found a place I'm safe and loved, and now I'm supposed to just leave it. I don't want to lose this."

Julie smiles, rubbing my back gently. "Sebastian, sweetheart, you aren't going to lose us. No matter what happens or where you go, we'll always be here for you to come back to. You have us forever. As for the other part, I'm sure you'll get in somewhere good. You're a bright boy, Sebastian. Now what's this about Blaine?"

I swallow, pressing closer to her. "I don't want to hold him back. He wants to go to New York, to the same place as Kurt and Rachel, but I don't want to be far away from him. I love him so much. And I'm afraid that, even if I do go with him, he'll change his mind. Find someone else. Someone less broken."

"Oh honey," Julie murmurs, hugging me tightly. "Blaine loves you more than anything. And not the usual kind of love. The way Blaine loves you is much deeper than that. He's not going to change his mind. He will always love you."

"But he could still love Kurt!" I interrupt. "The only reason they broke up was because they were long distance. What's going to happen when they're not? I don't think I could survive that. He means everything to me."

Julie's fingers lightly wrap around mine, trying to calm me. "Sebastian, have you ever spoken to Blaine about this?" I shake my head. "Well you should. I'm sure he'd like to know how you're feeling. But honey, I really don't think that's going to happen. Blaine loves you in a very special way. No matter what happens, or how far apart you end up, Blaine will still love you just as much. I know that you're used to people leaving, but he's not going to, and neither will we. Everything will be okay."

I take a breath, nodding and hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

She smiles. "You're welcome. Now, what do you say we take those letters back out and open them together?" I nod again, retrieving them from under the bed. "Let's start with the easier ones first. Like…" she picks one out from the pile. "Lima Community College. Want to open it?" I nod, taking it from her and tearing open the envelope. It's an acceptance, as is Ohio State University, the next letter fished from the pile. "Look at that!" Julie says. "You've already got options."

"The others are all from New York." So we continue through the pile until only one letter remains: NYADA. My fingers run over the envelope, but I can't bring myself to pick it up.

"Maybe you should wait for Blaine," Julie suggests gently. "His came in the mail today too. You can open them together."

I hesitate. "You don't think I'll disappoint him if I don't get in?"

Julie smiles. "I don't think you will ever disappoint him."

I reach over, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." Then, just as suddenly as she appeared, she is gone. A few minutes later, Blaine returns, grinning as he holds up a letter.

"Guess what came today!" he says excitedly.

I smile, holding up my own letter. "I know."

He sits down beside me. "Should we open them, then? Together?"

I look away for a moment, gathering my strength. "Blaine? Before we open them, will you promise me something?"

"Anything," he says. "What is it?"

I bite my lip. "Promise me that, no matter what these say, we'll still be like this. Doing things together. Please. I need to hear you say it."

Blaine frowns. "Sebastian? Is that what's been bothering you lately?"

I nod slowly. "Things are finally good. If that changes…I don't think I could handle it. I'm sorry for being so weird, I just…I don't know what to do."

He wraps his arms around me, kissing me softly. "Sebastian, nothing will change, no matter what is in these envelopes. I love you, and I'd never abandon you. No matter what happens, we'll work it out. Everything will be fine."

"Okay," I say softly. "Let's see." I clutch my letter tightly, trying to will my fingers to open the flap, but seem unable to. "You do it," I tell him. "I can't."

Blaine nods, taking the letter from me. "Then you open mine." That much I am able to do, and he counts to three before we tear open the envelops. I watch his face as he reads my letter. He frowns for a moment before grinning. "You're in, Sebastian!"

It takes me a minute before his words reach me. "You're accepted…" I start before looking up at him. "What did you say?!"

He laughs. "You're accepted too." I grab the letter from him, reading it myself. A slow smiles sneaks across my face, and I can't seem to wipe it off. I also can't process that this is real. I look around for a moment, expecting someone to jump out and tell me this was all a big prank. Is it April 1st? But there it is, right under the official NYADA letterhead.

_Dear Mr. Smythe,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts._

This is real. I'm really in. Blaine squeaks in surprise as I wrap my arms around his waist, hoisting him up from the bed and spinning him in a circle. He laughs. "Someone's excited."

"Of course I'm excited!" I reply. "We both got in!"

He hugs me tightly. "You did it. Now you don't have to worry. No matter what happens, your future is bright." I laugh, pressing my lips to his as passionately as I can. We fall back onto the bed together, and we stay tangled up until Julie calls us down for dinner. 

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, folks! An update! Woohoo! If you'd like to see more updates in their natural habitat, please drop me a line and let me know how you like this one!<strong>

****

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	35. Family

**Well...real life has been kicking my ass you guys! I had surgery, and then school started up again, and then my hard drive exploded. But in between all that, I've have some stuff in the works, so here's some good times to make us all feel better!**

* * *

><p>"Alright," Mr. Schue is saying, "You all worked really hard to get here, and I couldn't be more proud of you. No matter what happens on that stage, you're all winners in my book." I'm sitting next to Blaine in our dressing room, twenty minutes before we're supposed to take the stage at Nationals. Blaine may look calm and collected, but I can tell from the way his knee is bouncing up and down and the way he can't seem to find a comfortable position that he's freaking out. He's leading in one of the songs in our set tonight…that is, if he can keep it together until then.<p>

I lean over to him, keeping my voice low. "Are you alright?"

He considers it for a moment, then shakes his head. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah, well try not to do it on stage. I don't think the judges would appreciate that." He rolls his eyes at me, but he is looking a little bit green, so I take his hand and pull him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"Someplace less public." I find an empty room along the hallway and pull him into it, locking the door behind us. Blaine sits down on the floor, pulling his knees up and hiding his face. "You know they have chairs in here, right?" I ask. He nods silently, but makes no move to get up, so I sink down beside him. "You know, if you are going to get sick, that's probably not the best position to be in." He snorts, but doesn't look up. "Why are you so nervous? You've done this a hundred times."

He sighs, peeking out just slightly. "I know, but it's different. Everybody's counting on me. What if I let them down?"

I gently wrap an arm around him. "You won't Blaine. I know you won't. You're incredibly talented, and I've seen what you can do. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I do!" he insists. "What if I choke? Everyone will hate me."

"Blaine, will you please look at me?" Slowly, he lifts his head. "You're not going to choke. But even if you did, no one would hate you. They're going to love you. And I'll be right there with you, so if you start to panic, just look at me."

I watch as normal color returns to his face. "Okay. Thank you. I needed that."

"You don't have to thank me," I tell him. "You helped me through a lot. It's only fair I get to help you, at least once. Do you feel better?" He nods, and I grin. "You sure? You're not going to throw up anymore?"

He laughs. "No, I think I'm okay."

"Good, because that would have really put a damper on this." I lean in, kissing him softly. When I pull back again, he grins. "Let's get back before they start to search for us."

I take his hand again, pulling him up from the floor and back to where the rest of the New Directions sit. "There you two are," Mr. Schue says. "We're on in five."

We take our places in the wings, watching the group on stage finish their performance. Blaine squeezes my hand, leaning over to kiss my cheek lightly. "Thanks for before," he murmurs.

"Any time." The stage goes dark as the other team exits. "Ready?"

"And the national champions are…"

I barely here the name they call, as the confetti and other sounds are all so distracting. But I can tell by the way Blaine is squeezing all the air out of my lungs that we won. "Blaine," I manage, "Can't breathe…"

He chuckles, his grip loosening. "Sorry."

"I told you you could do it," I say, nudging him lightly.

He grins. "Yeah, well you were right, 'cause we did it!" I can't help the laugh that breaks free at his child-like excitement. We meet our parents in the audience, and they each hug us tightly.

"We're so proud of you boys," Julie murmurs. "Come on, this calls for a celebration." We end up at an ice cream parlor, talking and laughing in a booth where Blaine holds my hand under the table. "So boys," Julie says, sliding in across from us, "Excited for graduation? It's coming up soon."

Blaine nods. "I know, it's weird. It doesn't seem real that this time next year, we'll be in college."

"What about you, Sebastian?" she asks. "How are you feeling about the whole thing?"

I think for a moment. "I don't know. It's kind of sad. I just found a place I'm comfortable, and now it's over."

She nods thoughtfully. "Well, think of it this way. You'll always have a place to come back to. Besides, there are bigger and better things waiting for you out there." She smiles. "But you have to promise me one thing."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay. What?"

"Promise me that no matter how big and famous you get, you won't forget about us." She grins.

I smile. "I could never. You mean too much to me."

Later, when Blaine has fallen asleep on the couch next to me, I feel a light touch on my shoulder. I look up to find Julie smiling at me. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asks softly.

"There's a lot of them," I admit. "I just…I can't stop thinking about everything. Graduation, and New York, and NYADA, and…Blaine. The rest of my life. It's just all kind of…swimming around in my head. It's a lot to think about."

She nods. "Are you still worried?"

"Yeah, kind of. But I think everyone worries. Sometimes it doesn't seem real, and sometimes it's just too real."

She smiles. "I understand the feeling. But you're going to make it, Sebastian. Think about all the things you've conquered just this year. You've done amazing, honey. I know it might not seem like it now, but you have done incredible things, and I know that you're ready for this."

I chuckle. "At least one of us knows that. Do you really think it'll be okay?"

"I have all the faith in the world in you. You'll be amazing, I know it." She hugs me gently. "And besides, no matter what happens, you'll always have us."

I smile, hugging her tightly. "I think that's finally started to sink in. Thank you."

"Any time sweetheart." She laughs softly as Blaine snores, shifting around on the couch. "Alright, you may be a national champion, but you still need to go to bed." She grins. "And take sleeping beauty with you before he falls off the couch." She leans in, kissing my cheek softly. "Goodnight Sebastian."

I smile, picking a sleeping Blaine up from the couch. My next words come out without hesitation. "Goodnight mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! We deserved some happy times, don't you think? Sorry the wait was so long! I'm getting back into the groove, so keep an eye out for updates. Also, please remember to review!<strong>

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


End file.
